Metropolis
by Genevieve05
Summary: As the world recovers from the threat of Apocalypse a new Superhero takes to the skies and reveals himself to the world. How will Clark's life change as he adjusts to this new dual identity? With Lois by his side he will attempt to bring hope.
1. Episode 1: Superman

**A/N:**This is a collaboration effort between myself(Genevieve05), FWvidChick & KatherineKent. It's our version of what a season 11 of Smallville/season 1 of Metropolis would play out like, keeping with the Smallville continuity. We are trying to honor Smallville and the comics/mythos, comments are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Superman<strong>

**Summary:**The World has come out of it's darkest hour and is now looking to the skies for hope; hope that comes in the form of... The Blur? Okay, maybe Lois and Clark need to work on a better name. Clark Kent has embraced his destiny, taken to the skies and revealed himself to the world. He has become the hero he was born to be, but how will the world accept this new Superhero? Lois Lane is determined to make them love him. Meanwhile, in the wake of Apokolips, Lex Luthor finds himself jolted back to reality with a body on his hands and no memory of who he is or where the body came from. How will he deal with the situation?

**Guest Staring:** Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen and Cassidy Freeman as Tess Mercer

* * *

><p>Lois' body bounced off a table and into a wall before gravity caught up and she was slammed into the side of the plane, her face pressed against a window. Panic began to fill her as her senses came rushing back and she realized the plane was going down.<p>

Clark. She wanted to cry out to him but what good would it do? Even if he did hear her he had to save the world, that was top priority. Besides she was 30,000 feet in the air and he had no way of...

No way! She saw the familiar red and blue. Clark? If there was one thing she had learned it was that nothing seemed impossible when Clark Kent was involved. Lois smiled when she saw the figure fly under the wing and the plane leveled. How? He was flying. Clark was flying! Lois' face beamed as Clark flew toward the window and gave her a nod and reassuring smile before he stopped, watched the plane for a few seconds, then turned and flew toward the massive planet that was approaching the earth.

Lois fell to the floor once the plane's gravity had evened out. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell the world what just happened and what was about to happen. She grabbed the first video camera she saw, turned it on and took a seat at the table while the other people aboard the aircraft picked themselves up and pulled themselves out from under fallen objects.

"This is Lois Lane of The Daily Planet reporting from aboard Air Force One."

"Miss Lane."

Lois looked up at the man who had just spoken her name. "Mr. President," she commented as she turned the camera from herself and stood up. "Sir, would you care to comment on America's plan of action and explain what our military was planning on doing under your orders?"

"We were going to attack the meteor that was headed to earth."

"Meteor? You mean planet, don't you? Were you aware that there was a planet about to collide with the earth?"

"We weren't clear on what it was until it was almost too late."

"Then why were only a few Americans notified of the danger the country was in and why were you able to escape?"

"We did not have an adequate amount of time to plan an escape for everyone and had hoped that, by at least getting a few to safety, we could return and look for survivors."

"So you were going to let millions of people die?"

"That was not my intention or the intention of our government."

"Then what was your intention, Mr. President?"

"Our intention was to save as many as we could."

"Well, how does America plan to respond knowing that one of our heroes has just saved us and the planet?"

"We extend our deepest gratitude to whoever just saved us. America is in your debt."

"Even though the VRA just tried to imprison all of our heroes?"

"The mistakes of our past make us learn for the present and the future. My deepest apologies go out to the heroes you speak of, America owes them an apology."

"What does it feel like to know you were just saved by... by a..." Lois hesitated as she tried to think of the right thing to call Clark. "Superman?"

* * *

><p>The black of space was darker and more silent than portrayed in media or the big screen. Deep, dark … unending. Clark didn't mind as he took a moment to drift, watching at first as the hellfire that was Apokolips drifted away, before closing his eyes. The rays of the sun felt good and though really he had no need to recharge, as he had surpassed even what he had thought he could and felt fine, he absorbed the energy regardless.<p>

After a minute he turned to look down at the world below him. It's colours, too, were more vibrant, out doing his memory of the last time he viewed the world from above. Then again he hadn't the same opportunity to enjoy the view or the feeling coursing through him.

He felt complete. He had Lois and now he had saved the world and flown, taking the final step towards fulfilling his destiny. The weight of the past lifted off of him in other ways he hadn't even realized he carried.

All he could think in this brief moment of exhilaration was how he wished Lois was there to share it with him.

In thoughts of her and all he had accomplished, he felt a wave wash through him, carrying with it a rhythm like that of a heart beat but not fully. The sensation passed quickly, leaving him feeling a sense of comfort; peace. The urge to find Lois was strong, he resisted, they would have their moment, but first there was something more he had to do.

Be a beacon.

Flying down at hyper sonic speeds he re-entered the atmosphere. The sound barrier echoed its protest across the skies, announcing the return of the hero who had saved them to cheering crowds and the anticipating faces uplifted skyward with bated breath.

Before the sound had finished heralding his return the hero was above them. Far enough away that his features couldn't be clearly made out yet close enough that the citizens of Metropolis could take in the suit and the symbol it bore.

"It's the Blur. It was the Blur!" One man standing next to Oliver declared with awe, others joining in with the recognition of their hero. Oliver nodded, "Yes it is," before he moved back, watching the crowd whose joy was not just in being saved, but in the sight of the one who saved them.

With a relieved smile, he moved out of the crowd completely and made his way down the street, gasping when he suddenly was standing in an alley, at least a block away.

It didn't take a genius to guess the how, or by who. Turning to his friend in red and blue Oliver complained, "Warn a guy will ya?" He glanced behind him at the street before continuing, "I take it you ditched your fans."

"I flew over the city and doubled back." At the myriad of expressions passing over Oliver's face Clark stopped, "What's wrong?"

Oliver shook his head, a grin breaking over half his face. "Nothing! You did it and ... man ... have you seen yourself? You're like the party version of Peter Pan. See? What did I say about colour? And it even has the cape and tights." On the last of it the grin became a bit of a smirk.

Clark stood for a moment unsure of how to respond to that. After everything he'd just experienced, a commentary on his hero get up wasn't something he could wrap his head around at the moment. "Glad you approve," he responded dryly, which only seemed to encourage Oliver.

"I do. And I think someone else will when she see's you in that. " Oliver took a deep breath, letting his smile fall. "Look, Clark, I just want to say again, thank you, and sorry for earlier."

"Oliver ..."

Holding up a hand Oliver took a step back, "Let me finish. I did try to free myself. I went after the Bow of Orion so sure it would free me from the Darkness." He glanced down then back up, feeling like a child, " But I failed. I ... I couldn't do it on my own. I realize now I shouldn't have even tried. I should have come to you."

It felt good to admit it. The look on Clark's face only made the sense of relief more intense.

"Oliver, I understand. We've all tried to deal with our problems alone at one time or another." He knew all to well the consequences of trying to deal on ones own. "But hopefully you realise that you're not alone. You don't have to fight by yourself, we're a team. No, we're a family."

Oliver gave a light snort, "Yeah I get that now. And I'm sorry it's taken me about ... five different wake-up calls over the years. I think it was the sense of shame that held me back, because I know I can count on you."

"I had my own battles, you know that."

"I know and you know you can count on me too?" Just maybe, Oliver thought, he could begin to make up for his past mistakes.

"I do," Clark replied with a light smile.

Oliver returned the smile and then slapped Clark on the back. "You didn't happen to take a scan did you on your fly over? If the reactions out there are anything to go by that mark of Omega is long gone."

Tilting his head as if listening in on something Oliver couldn't hear, Clark nodded, "Yes I did and they are gone." The two men broke out in grins, like excited little boys.

Less then a minute later Clark turned, "I better go. A crowd is moving this way and I need to go find Lois." He didn't bother hiding how much he wanted to see her.

Oliver gave a knowing grin before something else hit him. "Clark there is something else ... Tess ... Still haven't seen or heard from her, or whoever took her."

Clark frowned, "I had tracked her to the Luthor mansion, Oliver... Lex was there."

"Lex! Lex is alive?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how. I'll head to Watchtower, after finding Lois, see if we can find more clues on Tess." He had been holding onto some hope that Tess would show up on her own, or at the very least, there would be some sign by now.

Oliver took a deep breath, "I'll come with..."

"No. If there is anything you can do, Oliver, I'll let you know. I promise." Clark interrupted placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Go see your wife. Avoid Lex till we know what is going on. I'll find Tess."

Merely nodding Oliver took a step back, "I'll see you later."

Unspoken words on Tess hung in the air between them. Clark returned the nod before stepping forward and taking off into the air, hovering above Oliver.

"I'll find her." Then he was gone in a flash of red and blue.

* * *

><p>Andrew Neilson and his wife Julia drove their red pickup truck down highway 2 and toward their country home after spending an eventful day in Metropolis. The radio played a portion of Lois Lane's interview with the president, which had been replayed over and over for the past hour. Ever since the red and blue blur appeared in the sky and pushed that planet, at least that's what it was being called in the news reports, away from Earth news stations were going crazy trying to figure out what had happened and the first report broke live by The Daily Planet's Lois Lane who was aboard Air Force One during the event.<p>

"_How does America plan to respond knowing that one of our heroes has just saved us and the planet?"_

_"We extend our deepest gratitude to whoever just saved us. America is in your debt."_

_"Even though the VRA just tried to imprison all of our heroes?"_

_"The mistakes of our past make us learn for the present and the future. My deepest apologies go out to the heroes you speak of, America owes them an apology."_

"_What does it feel like to know you were just saved by... by a...Superman?"_

Andrew smiled at the name. It was the most appropriate name he could think of for the hero.

"Andrew, sweetie," Julia started tapping Andrew on the arm.

"Yes, dear?" Andrew asked looking over at his wife who was staring out the window on the passenger's side of the truck and pointing to the sky. Andrew lowered his head a little and saw the red and blue blur fly across the sky until it disappeared.

"It's him," Julia said looking to her husband with an excited smile. "That was Superman."

Andrew smiled at his wife then looked back to the road. "So it was, dear, so it was."

* * *

><p>Lois ducked her head as she stepped out through the short door on the side of the aircraft and onto the first step of the rolling stairway that the ground crew had rolled over to the plane. She descended the stairs along with the other passengers who had been on Air Force One and followed them through security.<p>

"Now what, Lois?" She asked as she walked out of the military hanger and looked around at the empty lot. "You could always call the General, see if he can pull a few strings to get you out of here," Lois shrugged. "Where the hell am I anyway?"

A gust of wind suddenly blew Lois' hair and a familiar voice spoke.

"Heading my way?"

The corners of Lois' lips lifted into a smile and emotion flooded her being as she turned to look into the face of the man standing behind her. Before she had her senses about her Clark's arms were already wrapped securely around her, embracing her in a warm hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Clark whispered as he held a moment more, then released her and pushed some hair back from her cheek letting his fingers gently run through a lose strand.

"Thanks to you," Lois smiled as she looked Clark in the eye and leaning toward him. Lois suddenly realized what Clark was wearing, where they were standing and realized she wasn't talking to her husband, but to a hero who had just saved the world from a planet crashing into it. She knew they had to get out of sight before people started coming out of the hanger and putting the pieces together.

"Come," Lois said grabbing Clark's hand and dragging him around the side of the hanger and behind a small shed to make sure they were completely out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked as Lois spun to face him.

"What are **you** doing?" Lois asked in a panicked voice as she did a pantomime motion, making circles around her eyes to remind Clark that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"What?" Clark asked as he gave Lois a strange look as if to say she was behaving as if she were insane.

"Glasses, honey," Lois said. "Why is the Blur picking me up at a military airport hanger?" Lois said trying to get her point across to Clark. "Busy day," she commented as she looked at Clark in his red and blue suit.

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure I was here in time to pick up my wife."

"And you couldn't come as Clark Kent?"

"Clark Kent can't fly and I was running late as it was, but hopefully I'm not too late?"

"You're right on time," Lois smiled her face suddenly changing when a thought crossed her mind. Lois' eyebrows drew together as she asked the question that was now playing on her mind. "How did you know where I was? We didn't know where we were landing until ten minutes ago, it was all classified military information and we had to get clearance to land. Of course that's not too hard when you have the President on board your plane, but still. How did you know where we'd be? Watchtower is good, but it's not that good is it?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I just knew you would be here, like something inside of me pulled me to you. You're part of me," Clark said.

"That's so romantic," Lois smiled as she leaned close to Clark staring at his lips.

"So, how about a test flight?" Clark asked with a half smile as he pulled Lois close to him.

"If I'm going in your arms then yes," Lois smiled as Clark wrapped his arms around her and crouched down before pushing off powerfully.

Lois stared up into the handsome features of the man who she loved. A look of pride came over her as she watched him and he looked down into her eyes and smiled.

"You knew I'd fly some day," Clark commented.

"I've always believed you could do anything," Lois replied as her smile grew.

"With you I can," Clark said as he looked back down at the land they were flying over.

Lois looked at Clark again, studying his face before she looked down at the landscape below. Flying through the sky in Clark's arms was amazing. The world seemed endless, limitless, like anything was possible. She could only imagine how Clark felt right now. If she felt this free the feeling could only be even more amazing for him. It amazed her that this man was the one actually moving them through the air with his abilities, and this man chose her.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked as he looked over at Lois again.

"I'm fine," Lois smiled at Clark, then looked back to see the Metropolis skyline getting closer and closer. "Everything is fine."

Clark smiled at Lois as he examined her features once again. The loose brunette wisps moving around her cheeks and neck, occasionally a piece blowing across her face as the wind blew through her hair. Every time Clark looked at this woman he couldn't help but smile. She had faith in him and because of her he felt like he could do anything. How had he missed it before? She was his greatest strength and his inspiration. Her faith in him made him a better man, made him want to be the hero she knew he was and could be. She was incredible, she was everything he was not and he always found himself wondering how she had ever chosen him over all the other men she could have landed. What made him deserve her?

"Are you okay, Smallville?" Lois asked pulling him back from his thoughts.

"Everything is perfect," Clark said as he looked down into Lois face, his eyes filled with all the emotion he felt for his wife. Clark's eyes seemed to sparkle as he suddenly began to lower their altitude and weave through the buildings of Metropolis.

Lois suddenly grabbed the hand Clark held around her waist, a nervous thrill passing through her at the sudden change in height. Flying felt amazing all on its own, but there was something about being with each other that made it even more special. Clark slowed his pace a little trying to take in every moment he could with Lois. Flying over Metropolis with each other was an experience both had been wanting to experience again since being in the virtual world and now, here they were, finally experiencing it together.

"I love you, Clark Kent," Lois smiled with pride.

"I love you, Lois," Clark smiled. "I think it's time we checked in to Watchtower. I want to see if Tess has checked back in yet," Clark said as he veered to the left and began to head in the direction of the Watchtower.

"You still haven't heard from her?" Lois asked noting the worry in Clark's voice.

"No," Clark shook his head.

"Well if there's one person who can make it it's Tess," Lois said trying to reassure Clark even though she had her own doubts.

"I know," Clark nodded then fell silent as Watchtower appeared in the distance.

* * *

><p>Erica Fellows threw her handbag down on the kitchen table and slid into a seat letting out a big sigh. Life as a single mom was hard, but somehow, today, the burden seemed to be lighter. Less than an hour ago the world had been on the brink of destruction and all she could think about was holding her son tight until it was all over. But the danger had passed, and with it her cares seemed to have lifted.<p>

"Mama, mama, can I have the red table cloth?" came Tom's four year old voice as he took off his coat. She smiled at her beautiful son.

"Of course you can dear." She reached over and slid open a drawer, pulling out the tablecloth which only saw the light of day at Christmas time due to it's colour. "Why do you want it, honey?"

"Cause I need it mom," and he ran off, the red material trailing behind. After a minute passed Erica began to wonder what Tom was doing so she stood and wandered into the living room. She gasped out in shock when she saw her son balanced on the back of the sofa.

"Tom, no!" she called out and stepped forward.

"It's ok, mom. I've got my cape on. I'll be able to fly like the man in the sky before." With that he leapt off the sofa and landed on the floor.

Erica laughed at the wonderful scene. Her son was smiling, and already emulating the new hero. The red table cloth stuffed down the back of his t-shirt looked both ridiculous yet cool. Suddenly it dawned on her why her burdens seemed lighter.

Him.

The flying man.

He brought hope. It showed Erica that there was more, so much more in life and, even though it was hard, just her and Tom, it was worth it.

* * *

><p>McPete's Bar and Grill wasn't usually so busy or filled with excitement, which was one of the reasons he had chosen it. Sitting at the bar Oliver tried to tune out the noise and nurse his drink; if anything just to think. So much had changed and in such a short time. Not to mention he was trying to wrap his head around his own part in the events that lead up to the topic being excitably discussed around him.<p>

The TV in the corner of the bar had been playing footage of the hero of the hour nonstop. Oliver glanced at it again as he swallowed his drink. Though the sound was down he didn't need to hear it to know what was being said.

With a slight proud and awe influenced smile, Oliver watched blurry footage of a fast moving red and blue blur zip through the sky and a planet move away. Clark really had done the impossible, had saved the day, saved his life.

Pushing his glass forward he asked for another and took a deep breath, half from relief that the worst was over. The other half came from the question of where did he go from here?

"Did you see him? "

"Well, not up close! I mean he moves fast and I had to push through the crowd but ya I did. I'd say he was at least seven feet tall," a deep voice responded. Though it didn't slur, the man it came from sounded like he was on the verge of being drunk.

"Oh, Seven feet! Was he hot?" The pretty blonde sitting next to him asked with an almost giddy laugh.

"What? That … that is what you ask? I wasn't paying attention to if he was hot! "

Oliver glanced over to see the trio laughing. Their tones of voice were light. Since the release of Darkseid's influence and Clark's debut he had noticed an obvious change in atmosphere. Metropolis was high on hope. He now worried that the hope would be ruined by the return of Lex Luthor.

Yet Oliver knew, deep down, that Clark's change in hero status wouldn't be so easily undermined in the eyes or hearts of the people. He could see it on their faces, reflected in their voices. The VRA wasn't just overturned; the mark of Omega banished. No! Things had changed. Something fundamentally important had taken place only a few hours before. A new kind of hero had risen and the world would never be the same.

Where did that place Oliver Queen?

He was happy to see Clark fulfil all that potential. Yes there had been a time where he had felt jealous or inadequate next to Clark, but more then anything he was proud now. Proud to have him as a friend, proud to see him become this hero. None of this changed the predicament Oliver found himself in, though.

Oliver Queen was at a crossroads. Where did it lead him?

He felt the familiar vibration of his cell and shifted on his stool to pull it out and answer it. "Hey pretty lady!"

"Hey back.." He could hear the smile in her voice before she asked the question of the hour. "So, have you decided?"

"You sure you're alright with either?"

"Ollie, I'll be fine. Its not like I can't find work or help out in only one location."

He gave a soft smile, eyes once again flickering to the TV in the corner and noting the name given to Clark. "You've seen the news?"

"If this is deflection its a poor job at it."

"I'm serious, Chloe."

"I'm dying to give them a call, and I've been glued to the screen, so what do you think?"

"I think Clark is going to have a cow when he sees what they're calling him." Her laughter and light-heartedness was a blessing, it told him that earlier wasn't held against him.

Oliver slid off the bar stool and headed out of the bar, excited and clamouring voices steadily growing in volume. The bar had been filling since he answered his phone, more people coming in to talk about the day. Oliver could imagine it was the same all over Metropolis.

"Chloe there are a few things we need to discuss including Tess, but first I think ... I think I know what I want to do."

He did know. It was time to reinvent his own path and reclaim some of what he had lost.

* * *

><p>Clark landed softly, out of sight, at the entrance to Watchtower. Hidden around the back of an innocuous seeming building there was a small, plain door which lead up to the technological 'Garden of Eden' which was the headquarters for the small superhero group that Clark was proud to consider himself part of.<p>

He lowered Lois gently to the ground but she refused to remove her arms from around his neck. The moment her feet touched the floor she felt unsteady. Her equilibrium was shot; missing; caput. Minute trembles in her muscles made it clear that she was _**not**_ going to become accustomed to flying in the near future. Not that she wanted to; the experience had been out of this world and Lois was determined to feel the same wonder each and every time Clark took her flying. And she would see to it that he took to the sky with her in his arms frequently.

"Lois?" he smiled.

"Hmmm?" she replied looking dreamily into his eyes.

"You can let go now."

"Oh!" she blinked and then stepped back. Lowering her arms to her side they met resistance when Clark tangled his fingers in hers.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a slight worried frown crinkling his forehead.

She nodded. "Mmm hummm. Just." She breathed out and smiled. "It couldn't be more perfect. You flew. We flew. For the first time. On our wedding day."

Clark grinned and she was overwhelmed by the love in his eyes when he spoke. "Our wedding day. I like the sound of that." They spent moments gazing into each others eyes and then Clark eventually dropped his gaze. The hand holds loosened and Clark adjusted his hold on Lois then turned to enter Watchtower.

As they ascended in the elevator, hands together, fingers entangled, Lois couldn't help but stare at Clark's new … suit. The love, wonder and … desire were shining from her eyes as she let her gaze travel from his red boots up his muscular thighs, linger on his … belt … and then pass on up and over his powerful chest. When she reached his eyes she saw the answering love and they both smiled.

They were broken out of their silent conversation when the elevator doors slid open. Clark stepped out into the small foyer and released Lois's hand. He stretched out his arms to push open the intricately patterned double doors and strode inside. Lois followed marveling at how the long red cloak swayed as Clark walked. The gentle ripple accentuated his movements yet made everything seem graceful.

"Welcome, Clark," came an emotionless voice. "I have a message for you." Lois frowned as she stepped inside and the doors swung shut behind her. Watchtower never spoke unless asked a question.

Clark opened his mouth to ask what this message was but all the screens flickered to life suddenly.

"_Clark,"_

Tess's alto voice played from every speaker. Clark turned suddenly to look at the monitor closest to him. Lois could see the confusion on his face. She felt a little uncomfortable, surrounded by Tess's visage. It was enough to give a lesser person a complex. But Lois could, and had, held her own against Tess Mercer.

_"If you are watching this then I am probably dead."_

"What?" came the blurted statement from Lois. Clark stepped back from the console in shock. His eyes were wide with sudden fear.

"_I can't believe I actually just said that, but it's true." Tess put her hand to her temple and shook her head with a slight self-deprecating chuckle._

"_Anyway." She brought her hand back down and looked straight out of the monitor._

"_Clark, by now you can see Apokolips in the sky. It's an actual planet and it's about to crash into ours. The thing is ... I have complete faith in you. I know you'll find a way to stop it. I know you'll save us all. You always do."_

At Tess's words of faith Clark forgot his worry and shifted a little uncomfortably. It still amazed him that he was able to be a symbol of hope and faith. But he was also incredibly proud of the way he had helped to turn Tess around. She was such a valuable asset to Watchtower, and also a good friend. Clark smiled.

"_But there's an even greater danger out there now. And once you've freed us from the Darkness it will rise up. And it's something YOU can't fight, Clark. Not in the way you would want to. Your way wouldn't work. And you can't compromise who you are for an empty victory."_

Only a year ago he would have thought it impossible to be friends with another Luthor. So many of them had attempted to force a way into the intimate parts of his life. Lex, then Lionel. Both after information and power. Out to use or destroy him. Both feigning friendship at different times, possibly even meaning it some of those times. Then came Tess, initially following the identical path, without even knowing her true origin. But something in her had fought against it and now she stood, alongside the heroes, a hero in her own right.

"_I ... I need to deal with this, Clark. But I get the feeling I won't return from this confrontation."_

Clark stepped forward again. Concern once more at the forefront of his mind. "What has she done?" he whispered. "What is this danger that would end her life?"

"_Lionel ... he kidnapped me."_

Clark felt his stomach drop. Lionel!

_"He wanted to use my heart as the last part to heal Lex. It didn't work and I escaped. Lionel is dead now, but Lex isn't. He's alive. He knows your secret and we all know how much he considers you his enemy."_

"Lex?" Lois spoke behind Clark. "That's not possible." Clark began to shake his head as if his disagreement would make Tess's words not true.

"_I can't let him threaten all that you've worked for, all that you've accomplished. You've given hope to the world. You've inspired us all to be better people. And I ... I want to thank you personally for the change you brought about in me."_

"_When I thought my life was over you gave me a reason; a reason to keep going, a reason to live. I wouldn't be who I am without you."_

"_And so, I'm going to confront Lex."_

"What! No!" Clark shouted.

_"I'm going to make it all right. I'm going to make this world safe. Safe for you to be who you were born to be, without the threat of exposure."_

"_If ... if I don't return then ..." Tess paused and swallowed nervously. "Then, please look after Connor for me. Tell him ... tell him that I'm so proud of him. Proud of the person he's chosen to be. Proud ..." Her voice faltered and she let out one sob before finding control again._

"_I have to go. If this works then you can rest easy. I've even protected your jobs at the Planet by hiring a new Editor. Someone who's had previous dealings with the Luthors; someone who won't be intimidated by Lex."_

Clark tipped his head to one side and turned to look at Lois. _New editor!_ he mouthed. She shrugged back at him, casually but he could see tears threatening to fall.

"_After this Lex will no longer be a threat. And you can be the world's saviour. And maybe I'll see you again soon."_

As suddenly as the monitors had sprung to life they shut off. Clark turned back from looking at Lois to see them blank. Lois watched as he looked up and around at the empty air in Watchtower and she felt a shiver travel up her spine. The sudden silence was deafening. Lois could hear her own shallow breathing. Her eyes flickered back and forth, searching into every corner of Watchtower, but for some reason she dare not actually move.

"Tess?" Clark called out, hoping to hear a reply. He began to stride around. "Tess!" There was a sudden blur and Lois felt wind whip around her. After only a second Clark stood back in front of her.

"I don't think she's here," Lois said, then nibbled on her lower lip worriedly. Concern was etched over her features.

"I've searched the whole building, and you're right. She's not here." His brows crinkled. "Why would she do this? Why would she confront Lex? And how was she going to stop him from being a threat?"

"Clark," Lois put her hands on his arms. "She chose to do it, and she explained why. Let's just hope she was wrong about her chances of survival." Suddenly his whole face changed and he smiled.

"Hey, I'm usually the optimistic one."

"Yeah well." Lois grinned and leant in till their chests touched, her head tipped up to look at him. "I guess you're rubbing off on me, Smallville."

Clark smiled down at Lois, bringing has hand up to her cheek and tipping his head down for a brief kiss. "Thanks, Lois. Lets see what we can find in the computers then. Maybe she left a file trail and we can track her down." Lois nodded and then stepped away from Clark. They both turned and headed for a computer terminal.

* * *

><p>He stood at the window and surveyed the scene playing out down below. It all seemed so strange, so unreal. Less than an hour ago he'd emerged from blackest oblivion into a world on the brink of destruction. People had been running around in fear as the giant asteroid slowly advanced. Now they sauntered around, contented looks gracing their faces. All because that red and blue blur had streaked across the sky and pushed away the encroaching apocalypse.<p>

A self-important, self-appointed world savior.

He turned away from the high window, away from the bright, blue, optimistic sky, to look on the opposite scene inside. Dark, oppressive and fearful. He thought it rather odd that the macabre tableau played out before his eyes did not elicit anything more than a dispassionate calm, though. It were as if he didn't really care that a woman lay dead in the centre of the office, a pool of blood surrounding her.

_Who am I? _he asked himself for the hundredth time. _Who is she? _The only emotion he seemed to be experiencing was one of curiosity. Although the gentle sounding nature of that word belied the insatiable desire that was actually groaning in his stomach.

His memory was one gigantic hole; bigger than the asteroid that had been heading this way.

He stepped away from the floor to ceiling window and began to casually walk around the room. It was his third circuit since his memory began an hour ago. The first time around he had stopped at a desk and discovered paperwork pointing to his identity as Alexander Luthor. It felt right, yet also not quite, to think of himself as Alexander. It also meant that this was his office.

He'd taken a few moments to study the office and was inordinately pleased by the impression it gave him of his wealth.

The second circuit had found him daring to encroach on the body, current centrepiece to the room. As he'd crouched down next to the red headed woman it had soon become clear that she was past help. Although, Lex suspected, help was the last thing he wanted for this women. It was quite obvious that he'd been the one to cause her demise. But why? And was it linked with his amnesia?

Lex. He realised that he'd referred to himself by that particular shortening of Alexander. That sounded better. The slight difference between Alexander and Lex had shifted him all the way to comfortable with the name.

Somehow he'd known that touching the body would be a mistake. Forensics and micro sciences could pick up on a single cell out of place, so he'd avoided any contact. But that precluded him discovering who she was.

As time passed he'd felt a confidence growing. What did it matter if his memory was missing, he was still Lex Luthor. And somehow he knew that _that _was something to be proud of, something to provoke respect. It filled the griping hole in his stomach and allowed him to find peace. Lex Luthor had at his disposal a whole array of people who could help him, cover for him.

On this current, third and final circuit of the room he surveyed it with a feeling of control; mastery. Striding to his desk he quickly studied the intercom system and pressed what looked to be the call button. No voice came back at him. It was possible that he had chosen the wrong button, or it could be that the system was actually faulty. That didn't seem possible, though, in an office as obviously superior as this.

When the doors at the far end of the office swished open and a well dressed man strode in Lex realized that his button had summoned an employee actually into his presence.

"Yes Mr Luthor?" spoke the man.

_How to deal with this? Control, always stay in control._

He watched as the newcomer noticed the body. "Miss Mercer," he breathed out; the sudden shock evident in the young man's eyes. It was quickly brought under control; the only sign being a slight twitch of his cheek. This gave Lex the confidence to speak his next words.

"Would you be so good as to dispose of this for me?"

"Yes sir," came the affirmative answer. Lex turned away to gaze out of the window again not watching as the aide struggled with the body. "I shall arrange for … um … maintenance to see to the carpet, sir."

"Would you tell me how she managed to get by security?" Lex spoke, not acknowledging the aide's efforts.

"Sir?" he questioned, confused. Lex turned and just stared at him. "Um, well. She was CEO while you were thought dead." _Dead? I was thought to be dead? Is that a possible explanation for my blank memory?_ "And I understand …" he paused and coughed as if unsure whether to continue, " … that she was your … sister."

Lex felt the first inkling of emotional pain at those words. _Is it true? Were you my sister?_ he asked of the body. Unable to look at her any longer he turned back to the window again. The scene outside was no less calming. Somehow the happy, hopeful people mocked him with their smiles.

"Is that all Mr Luthor?" said the aide, still struggling with the body. _Did I actually kill my own sister?_

"Yes," he spoke emotionlessly but did not turn. After a minute of silence he presumed that the aide had finally left with the body and he then turned back to the room. Striding clear across the office in seconds he exited the room and glanced both ways down the corridor to determine whether he was alone. Back in his office he sat at the desk and began to methodically work his way through every piece of paper, trying to determine the reason for his blank memory.

_What happened an hour ago? Well apart from the homicide of the former CEO, who is possibly my sister. Something must have happened. _

_CEO._

_CEO of what?_

Rifling though papers he easily determined that the international company he owned and ran was named LuthorCorp. The rest of the papers revealed nothing to explain his memory loss though. As he continued to search he began to experience light pain in his forehead. Jumbled pictures swam through his mind and then disappeared. He placed a hand to his head and rested on the table.

Glancing to his left he noticed a small bar area. He strode over and lifted out a whisky decanter. After pouring out a large shot he want back to the table and sat down. He pushed the chair back and lounged in it while sipping the whisky. The pain returned accompanied by jumbled memories. He squeezed his eyes tight shut and pulled the chair back to the table.

Lex opened his eyes and, desperate to grab onto the memories, he physically reached out, but there was nothing to grasp and he shouted in frustration. He balled his free hand into a fist and slammed it on the desk; onto the stacks of papers bearing his name. _Lex Luthor. But who is Lex Luthor?_ He gritted his teeth. Anger began to rise from the pit of his stomach. He began to breath deeply.

Placing the whisky down, slowly, he reached for the papers and flattened his hands out over them as if by feeling them, touching his name, he could soak up some knowledge. When, inevitably, nothing happened he thrust his arms out in disgust sending the papers flying.

He stood suddenly and the chair shot out from behind him. No longer able to hold onto his emotions he grabbed the whisky glass and hurled it through the air back at the bar, screaming in frustration.

"I will find out who I am. I will have my memory restored."

* * *

><p>The doors to Watchtower swung open as Oliver walked in to see Lois and Clark standing on the opposite side of the room looking at a computer monitor.<p>

"That's lucky, huh? The first place I look for the two of you I find you," Oliver said in his usual sarcastic manner as Lois and Clark turned to greet him.

"Oliver," Clark nodded.

"What are you working on?" Oliver asked as he looked at the mounted monitor.

"Just going over a message Tess left. Have you seen her since we talked?"

"No, I haven't. I guess you didn't find her then," Oliver said as he got quiet and looked around Watchtower seeming almost lost as he did so.

Lois and Clark exchanged a concerned look before Lois finally spoke. "Oliver?"

"Yeah?" Oliver asked his attention suddenly snapping back to Lois.

"Are you okay?"

"I, umm ... I've been doing some thinking," Oliver said as he walked to the round window and looked out into the street below. Lois and Clark watched him, waiting for him to continue with wherever he was going with this.

"What's going on?" Lois finally asked, her curiosity winning out over her patience.

"I'm leaving Metropolis," Oliver stated as he turned back to face Lois and Clark. "For good."

Clark looked at Oliver, his eyebrows narrowing. Oliver met Clark's eyes and gave a little nod to show Clark that he understood his concern, but had thought everything through and there was no changing his mind.

"I mean you've got everything under control here, Clark, you're their Superhero, and Chloe's in Star City. You don't need me, Metropolis doesn't need me. I can be more help somewhere else. You've got Lois," Oliver said as he took a step forward and made a gesture with his hand toward Lois. "And you've got, ah... You've got Tess."

"Oliver, I'm worried Tess might be dead."

"Dead?" Oliver asked his body language suddenly changing. "Whoa, whoa, when did we go from missing to dead, Clark?"

"Apparently when she went to confront Lex, she didn't think she'd leave. Now I've listened for her and there's no sign. She's gone."

"No," Oliver shook his head in disbelief. There was no way Tess was dead. "No. I know Mercy, she wouldn't go down without a fight. Not unless she was planning something."

"She did plan something, Oliver. She was fighting to keep my secret, she knew what she was doing, she chose this," Clark stated.

Oliver looked at Clark with a sadness Clark had seen in his friend before. The same sadness he saw when Oliver thought Chloe had left him.

"She left a video to tell us what her plan was," Lois said.

"She sacrificed herself so that I could be the hero I needed without the threat of Lex knowing my secret."

"What did she do?" Oliver asked.

"It's possible she used an experimental neurotoxin," Clark answered as he turned and typed on the tiny keyboard, bringing up a file about the neurotoxin. "This was one of the last files accessed. Apparently it paralyzes all cognitive activity."

"So he'll lose his memories," Oliver stated as he moved closer to the monitor.

"Yes."

"And she managed to pull this off?" Oliver asked. "Well, Mercy, I'm impressed," Oliver commented as he read a little about the neurotoxin.

Clark watched Oliver trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"You don't have to stay, Oliver," Clark commented as Oliver looked at him a little surprised. "If you still want to go to Star City you should, Tess' possible death doesn't change that."

"You're sure you don't need me to stay?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"You should go be with Chloe," Lois commented.

"If I need you I know where to find you," Clark said.

Oliver thought everything over for a moment. "I'm going to go. If there's anything to be learned from this it's that you enjoy the time you have with the people you love."

Clark smiled and gave a nod.

"Thank you, Clark."

"Thank you, Oliver," Clark said as he held out his hand.

Oliver looked at the hand then back to Clark. "Oh, we're past handshakes, man," he stated as he pushed Clark's hand aside and gave his friend a hug. "Here's ah... Here's your wedding gift," Oliver said as he pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket.

Clark looked at Oliver as he reached out and took the envelope.

"It's an open ended plane ticket for your honeymoon," Oliver stated. "Of course when I bought it I didn't realize you'd be flying on your own. I guess the two of you will be flying 'Air Clark', not that I blame you."

"Thank you," Clark smiled.

"Bye, Lois," Oliver said as he turned to the brunette.

"Bye, Oliver," Lois said as she hugged him. "You take good care of my cousin or I'll come kick your green leathered ass myself."

"Yeah, I will," Oliver laughed and gave one final nod to Clark and Lois before he walked out the doors of Watchtower.

* * *

><p>The old washed up fighter looked up at the TV screen. "Hey, Lamarr. This fer real?"<p>

"Sure is Bibbo. You slept through the whole thing."

"Naw. I'd have known if there were a giant flaming planet crashin' down on us."

"You were sloshed Bibbo. You wouldn't have known if the President had crashed down on us and demanded a tequila."

"Huh," the grumpy man harrumphed. He propped his head up on his hands and watched as the news item rolled on.

_"And disaster on a global scale was averted when a flying superhero pushed the approaching meteor out of the way. We have a report from on board Air Force One which, earlier today, was caught in the wake of the giant asteroid."_

Bibbo watched, wide eyed, as the picture flickered to an unsteady shot of the President of the United States.

"_Well, how does America plan to respond knowing that one of our heroes has just saved us and the planet?"_

"_We extend our deepest gratitude to whoever just saved us. America is in your debt."_

_"Even though the VRA just tried to imprison all of our heroes?"_

_"The mistakes of our past make us learn for the present and the future. My deepest apologies go out to the heroes you speak of, America owes them an apology."_

"_What does it feel like to know you were just saved by ... by a … Superman?"_

"A Sooperman." Bibbo slowly stood up from his stool by the bar, awe in his voice, and watched as many more scenes flickered through the newscast.

_"So far we have been unable to confirm the identity of this … Superman … but a flying, colourful blur has been spotted and caught on camera all over the city. These are a few of the clearest pictures."_

"Clear!" shouted the burly fighter. "Why my old Grandma could see clearer than those shots. And she had multiple cataracts." Bibbo stalked round to the serving side of the bar and flicked off the TV. "Ok, Lamarr. Open up. Let those bums in."

* * *

><p>The apartment was silent. The only sounds were of someone preparing for bed. Silence once would have been a torment, a reminder of things left unsaid, a hope slowly diminishing. Now it was time to reflect on a week of overwhelming feelings, change, and a start to a new future. A future filled with so much promise and at times danger. It was a lot to take in.<p>

Lois stepped out of the shower reluctantly. Between the hot soothing water, and hoping he'd show up in time to join her, she was loathe to leave it. Her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror and grimaced at a few bruises she was sporting. Her trip on Air Force One had been eventful to say the least.

A small smile graced her lips at the memory of Clark righting the aircraft and flying. Then their flight together over Metropolis, she knew he could do it but to see it and share those moments with him were far more then she had expected on her wedding day.

That thought sobered her from the momentary high she had. It wasn't that her wedding day had been interrupted that bothered, but other losses. Oliver had paid a price and Tess was missing, maybe dead, because she had protected Clark.

How did one absorb all of it?

Sighing, Lois continued to dry off and slipped her robe on. Coming out of the bathroom she walked in on a sight she knew she'd never tire of seeing; Clark walking towards her, still in his suit, hair wind blown. Pride flowed through her as she stopped, waiting for him to close the distance between them.

The hero she admired and the man she loved coming back to her after helping those in need.

His arms went immediately around her. Lois buried her face into him as he put his own into her hair. "I think it may be quiet, at least for a little while." He said after a moment.

Lois nodded, unwilling to let him go just yet. "I guess everyone needs a chance to digest today's events."

"I took care of the worst of the fall out; anything that couldn't wait till tomorrow." His eyes glanced at the clock noting how late it was.

"I'll take you for however long I can, Clark."

There it was, the quiet reflection on Tess they both would find themselves going to. Hoping she was alive and that they'd find her. Clark refused to give up all hope though he could not dwell on it either, not when there was nothing he could do. Earlier he had done all he could to search for Tess. Answers would have to wait till tomorrow. He had a feeling that he'd be doing that a lot in his future; pushing aside the feelings and situations he could not change in order to go forward.

Mentally shaking himself out of his thoughts Clark pulled back, noting the bruise on her shoulder that peaked out from under her robe. Cupping her face he searched her eyes. "How are you really, Lois?"

She gave him a soft smile, placing one of her hands over his that held her face. "I'm okay, Smallville. I am. I promise. I'm just soaking it all up, you know." She stepped back letting her eyes fall from his face to take him all in. "You flew.. you saved us and the world has seen you!"

Clark smiled at her tone mixed with awe and love. He gave a deep sigh at her words, it was a lot. No amount of preparation and dreams could take away the enormity of what he had now become.

Lois could see it on his face. Despite the new found confidence he had been displaying more and more naturally, as well as the Clark Kent demeanor he was putting on for others Lois wasn't fooled into thinking that he wouldn't have moments where it felt heavy. One of the very things she loved about him was that despite all that god-like power, or why he loved her of all people, he was so normal. More normal than most men. More 'human' than nearly all born on this world.

"Do I need to ask if you are okay?" she ventured softly.

Clark looked down at his suit, at the family crest, and then back to her. "Yeah I think I am. I guess I'm having my own soaking it up moment. Lois, it was nothing like I imagined and yet everything I had expected all at once. "

Laughing softly Lois pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge of their bed, one of her hands resting on his chest, 'You're starting to sound like me, Smallville."

"You're rubbing off on me," he returned quietly with a smile, leaning into her hand that came to rest on his face.

Lois smiled back wanting to imprint this moment in her memory forever. Biting her bottom lip she finally found the words to ask, "Honey, have you seen the news at all?"

Clark looked up at her fully, "No, though I have seen cameras out. "

Lois took a step back, torn between grinning because of her own excitement and wringing her hands in apprehension at what he was going to think.

Trying to find the words she glanced around, noting their bedroom window partially open, a cool breeze running through. Alarm bells rang in her head. Looking back at him Lois shook her head, "No ... You can't stay there. Not like that"

Clark was lost. "What?" still wondering about the news and the expressions she had pulled in relation to it.

"Clark, you're in the suit!" She grabbed his hand and pulled, he found himself following as if she were the one with the powers and not him. "We can't afford for pesky neighbors from the building across the street to accidentally see Superman in all his red and blue standing in our bedroom."

Lost in confusion Clark found himself being shoved into the bathroom. Spinning out of his suit he began, "Wait.. Lois, I'm not so sure the top floor of that building even has apartments or that they can see us, the windows are barely open and…" He paused as something she said hit him: leg suspended slipping into the P.J. bottoms that had fallen to the floor when Lois began to thrust clothes at him. "Superman?"

Their eyes met. Clark's brows knitted together as he repeated, "Superman?"

Lois gave a small smile as she nodded. "Yes."

Clark hurriedly finished putting on his sleep wear and walked out of the bathroom, heading for the TV. Lois followed wondering if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "Clark I didn't really mean for it to be picked up like that. It just seemed the right thing to say, I mean you are a Superman and not just because of your powers, but who you are," she rambled as he turned on the TV and flipped through the news.

Station after station was reporting it periodically, even under scheduled programs the words "Saved by Superman" scrolled by. Lois grimaced at some of the other lines which tended to border on over the top. Still she could not blame them. The world had been about to end and he had prevented it, they were grateful and amazed. A hero was needed, a hero had come.

After several minutes of watching a news station and seeing her news report from Air Force One, the blurry footage of him flying over the city, and one of him hovering above it, Clark looked down at Lois who stood at his side. He could tell she was nervous and if he didn't ease her mind she was going to bite a hole in her lip.

"Doesn't it sound a bit egotistical? "

"_**I**_ gave you the name, not you. If you had suddenly appeared and said "Yes I am Superman" then..." she tilted her head with a relieved smile. "Okay that would be very egotistical. I can actually think of several arrogant men who would do that. But Smallville ..." She lifted her hand to turn his gaze from the TV again, "I said the name. I didn't mean for it to become so... popular, but you deserve it."

Shaking his head Clark reached for her hand, "I deserve it? No Lois, I don't. Thank you, though, for believing in me."

"Anytime." Lois squeezed his hand, "So are you okay with it?"

He pressed his lips in thought and gave a slight nod of his head, "I won't pretend I love it. But since it came from you I can learn to." He sat down on the couch pulling her down with him. "I don't know what I thought I'd be called, we discussed that The Blur would have to go, but I didn't think it would be that."

Lois laid her head on his chest as she sat next to him, still wrapped in her robe. "I know. We have a lot to work out yet... it will happen Clark."

Clark absentmindedly brushed his fingers through the ends of Lois' hair as she leaned against him, "But Superman? "

Chuckling softly, Lois leaned up and kissed him lightly, "Yes, Superman, come on, it works."

"I'm never going to live it down." He knew it wasn't true, the peak at the future had told him that much.

Lois pulled back a bit and punched him in the shoulder. "You don't get to be down in the dumps today! You just saved an entire planet and gave people back hope, something to believe in. So okay... the name is a bit pretentious, but you didn't give it to yourself and the world ..." Her face was beaming so much Clark found his breath catch, caught up in her mood. She waved her hand at the TV "..the world has accepted it. No wait, the world has **declared** you are Superman. That you are theirs."

Clark smiled, "I get your point, but don't you think you are jumping the gun just a little?"

Sitting almost in his lap, Lois shook her head, "Nope. It's not just every American news station, or every North American one, its every major news station in the world that has been reporting on you. They know you were The Blur, Clark, with the symbol on your chest. Which does sorta look like an 'S' by the way." She ignored Clark's disparaging eye roll. "And they recognize what it stands for. You upped your game as The Blur and now it's like they got a bonus, a new version. Not just a hero that stands in the shadows to protect them, that gives them an _impression_ of hope, but actual tangible hope!"

In her declaration Lois had stood, reminding Clark of the time she took the podium in order to protect the Blur. Now she was giving him a speech to encourage him as Superman. How did he ever get so lucky?

Standing up Clark took her hands once more. "Lois, " he began with a loving smile, "Thank You! Thank you for being my hope, for all the things I know you're going to do for me, for all the times its going to be hard yet you stay by my side."

Lois swallowed, "You don't have to thank me. I love you and I believe in you, in us. I believe we can do this."

Leaning down, Clark placed a gentle kiss on her lips before hugging her close. "I do too."

"I do have one question though, Smallville. I've been curious on this for some time actually."

Clark pulled back, "What's that?"

Lois grinned, "What do you do with your 'Clark Kent' clothes when you change?"

Eyebrow raised, he opened his mouth to respond but found himself pulled down for a long sensual kiss that turned into a dropped robe, a sharing of caresses, tender words, and breathless moans. The pretentious hero was title forgotten as the couch received a slow loving christening in their apartment, the beginning of a whole new life side by side.

* * *

><p>They sat around the large circular table, waiting. Six shadowy figures. The light shining down onto the table illuminated the scattered papers. At one end of the table sat a monitor, switched on, connection secure. All eyes were on it but no face appeared to give them their instructions.<p>

"What are we waiting for?" A man in black leather stood and slammed his fist on the table. "We know our assignments. We've each been planning; setting up."

"We have not been given the go ahead. Other plans, plans that we are not aware of, may not be in place yet." A calm studied voice came from the other side of the table. The first man peered through the barely lit gloom to see the other black clad member of the group. Where his black was styled in a rather natural and old-fashioned way, the other man's was sleek, body hugging and almost fully enclosed enabling him to survive in the depths of the sea. That was most likely the reason he had been given the aquatic target.

"We were told to meet here at this time. Every one of us knows why. He was going to say the word. It's time. Time to execute the plan." His gravelly voice was menacing.

Eyes narrowed in a wince at the word execute. For some it meant little or nothing, for others it was a new venture, not having strayed so far over the line before. But each person was willing and prepared.

"It is not your place to take control just because Toyman has not appeared, Vordigan." A deep feminine voice full of passion joined in the discussion.

"Well someone has to." A deep rumbling voice came from beside her. She turned and looked at the large, shabbily dressed gentleman. The thought of who … what … he was repulsed her. She worried about the level of cleanliness around him. "Toyman has obviously been found out, or whoever was allowing his outside contact has moved on."

"Then we should abandon the plan." A well built man with short cropped hair stood. His eye and words seemed without emotion; the green glow from beneath his t-shirt pulsed away slowly.

"Yes, without Toyman to guide us this could all be ruined." A high male voice spoke up in agreement with the human machine. "Where is the profit in that? How can we be sure of reaching our goal?" He shook his head and the white fur surrounding his blue hood wafted back and forth.

"No," shouted out the man who had taken charge and the green pulsing glow quickened. "No. We go on, we complete the job. And we find out what happened to Toyman too." He leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. He waited in that position for an inordinate amount of silent time. Turning his head gradually he caught the eyes of each other person. "Who's with me?"

He watched as they all glanced down to the paperwork scattered on the table. The only lady in the group reached out with her arm and grasped the one with a giant X. Dragging it towards her she studied it intently then slowly stood.

Vordigen smiled. _That's one._ He looked around again and caught Solomon's eye just as he pushed back his chair and stood. Slowly, one by one, they all rose to their feet.

He smiled. "Good, then the mission is a go." He looked down to the table at the scattered files. Reaching out with his half gloved hand he slapped it down over the picture of his own target; an arrogant, spoiled child. His smile dropped and he felt anger rage through him when he brought the paper closer and took his hand away revealing the hooded face; black glasses completing the look. _How dare he defy me, his master? How dare he reject me and all our teachings?_

He looked up and the smile returned, this time being joined by tight, focussed eyes. "They will all meet their Doom."


	2. Episode 2: Spotlight

**Episode 2: Spotlight**

**Summary:**The World has now seen Superman and they want more. Can the Daily Planet provide them with answers about this new Superhero? Maybe the new Editor can spur his reporters on to get the biggest scoop of the century. But how will Lois and Clark deal with this, and how will Clark take to being a Superstar and well as a Superhero.

**Guest Staring:** Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant, P.J. Prinsloo as Ron Troupe and Evan Schulte as Jeff Hage

* * *

><p><em>"How does it feel to be saved by a ..Superman?"<em> A voice over of Lois Lane played during footage of a red and blue streak flying over Metropolis.

The channel changed and others flickered by for several seconds before finally resting on the blurry footage of Superman hovering above the city.

_"..days and the Superhero appears here to stay. Repeated sighting and saves have continued, not only in Metropolis but various other cities across the globe. Everyone is now asking… who is Superman? Will he continue..."_

The TV flickered off while the chair swiveled around to face the desk properly. One finger tapped the surface with rhythmic impatience, the other picked up the name plate that sat on the desk and then placed it back down.

Time for some changes.

First to go, the somewhat cold décor. It was nice but completely not him. If honest he had always had a somewhat messy way. Files kept orderly, he knew his facts... but his desk, when he had one, was never one to stay neat.

Of course that would have to be one of the changes. However, that didn't mean the office had to keep its spartan vibe. He was a child of free will, free rights and freedom of the press.

Clapping his hands together he made a mental note to harass the boys in ops, the quicker he got his domain how he liked it the better.

Where to begin? The question he had asked everyday since he began. Seemed it could not be answered. Excitement surged through his veins, waking up years of experience and the drive. It wasn't just the change in position, the promotion, but also the hero in red and blue.

"Superman..." the title spoken out loud in thoughtful contemplation. "Superman... who is Superman?" Even without the news he knew it was the question on everyone's mind. Oh there were some general answers. Obviously by the symbol on the man's chest he had been the Blur. It fit the Blur's MO to save and even wear red and blue, though why show his face now? What had changed? Why was the Blur now flying?

The hero, as if cued by his thoughts, suddenly flew past his windows and he turned to look out it. Now that was a story! The story of a lifetime, of a new age dawning. He was determined to help herald it in. Tell the facts, tell the truth and not under the control of any Luthor.

He needed someone to find the story, the story of the century that flew past his office. He had one reporter in mind and a whole building of them to get moving. For the Daily Planet, change was only a front page story away.

Going over to the door now sporting the title "Perry White - Editor" Perry bellowed, "Susan! I just saw Superman fly by my window.. TELL ME someone is chasing that!" He turned and slammed the door before the woman had a chance to reply then reopened it two seconds later, "Oh grab my schedule.."

Susan blinked before snatching the planner off her desk and racing to join the new editor in Chief who was smiling at the mad scramble going on outside his office.

* * *

><p>Lois strode down the sidewalk, against the flow of traffic, and toward The Daily Planet like a woman on a mission while Clark followed not far behind, doing his best to weave between people and keep up. Lois looked back over her shoulder at her husband with a smile. She had to hand it to him, he was really pulling off the geek persona.<p>

"Come on, Smallville, pick up the pace," Lois said as she moved with what seemed to be graceful ease through the congested sidewalk.

Clark clumsily walked behind Lois, moving back and forth as if he were afraid he was going to bump into someone. He kept his head down a little and his shoulders slouched as he continuously mumbled, "Excuse me, pardon me."

"We're going to be late," Lois stated.

"I'm doing my best," Clark replied as he adjusted his glasses.

Lois stopped and looked back at him with a smile as she reached out for his hand. Clark glanced at the extended hand, then to Lois, before he took Lois' hand and began to walk along beside her.

"I have to say, Clark, you've really committed to this alter-ego."

Clark glanced around the street quickly as he adjusted his glasses again then looked back to Lois, satisfied that no one was really paying attention to them and he could let his guard down, just a little. "Isn't that what I was supposed to do in order to be the hero people need me to be?"

Lois smiled at Clark as she looked over at him. Lois was so inspired by him and the hero he had become. He had taken a huge chance by showing his face to the world and being something to inspire them, but that was the type of man he was. He was a man she believed in more than anything else and she was so in awe of him and the fact that he had asked her to stand by his side and support him.

"I'm proud of you, Mr. Kent," said Lois.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," Clark smiled as Lois' expression suddenly fell and a different look came over her face like something urgent had just come to her attention.

"Kent?" Lois repeated.

"Lois?" Clark asked in confusion.

"Mrs. Kent?" Lois whispered. "Lois Kent? Kent-Lane? Lois Kent-Lane?"

Clark's brow wrinkled in confusion over Lois strange reaction, "What's going on?"

Lois gave Clark a look of confusion that mirrored his own. "Who am I?"

"What?" Clark asked even more confused. "What do you mean, 'who are you'? Is there something weird going on here?"

"No," Lois shook her head. "I mean, I never gave it much thought."

"Gave what much thought?" Clark asked as he watched Lois, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"My name."

"I'm not sure I understand what's going on," Clark said as he watched Lois' reaction to... Whatever this was.

"Shakespeare wrote in _Romeo and Juliet_ that, 'a rose by any other name would smell as sweet', but then it wouldn't be a rose would it? People know it as a rose, but with a different name it's something else... It would be something else and people associate things to names," Lois rambled as Clark watched her.

"Lois, what are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"Clark, I'm Lois. Lois Lane," Lois said as Clark nodded his head to show he was following so far. "But I'm not. Now I'm Mrs. Kent too. The journalistic world knows me as Lois Lane of The Daily Planet not Lois Kent. I did my first live interview with the president as Lois Lane, but I'm not Lois Lane anymore. I'm Lois Kent now, people will know I married my writing partner."

"And that's a bad thing?" Clark asked wondering if Lois was having doubts about them.

"No," Lois shook her head. "Marrying you was the best thing I ever did, but the world knows me as Lois Lane, not Lois Kent. How do I sign my articles now?"

"How do you want to sign them?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Lois said as she pondered over her name. "Lane-Kent? That doesn't sound right, the world of journalism knows me as Lois Lane, Clark. I meant to work on this when we got engaged, but I got so caught up in the VRA and the wedding that I forgot to give this much thought."

"Why don't you just continue to sign your articles as Lois Lane then?"

"You wouldn't have a problem with that, even though you're kind of an old fashioned guy when it comes to marriage and stuff?" Lois gave Clark a quizzical look.

Clark gently reached out and pushed some of Lois' hair back from her face and touched her cheek. "I kind of like Lois Lane, in fact, I fell in love with her. Why wouldn't I want to be married to her?"

"That was the perfect thing to say. I just feel kind of bad."

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Because if the roles were reversed you'd choose my name. Are you sure you'd have no problem with me choosing Lane over Kent?"Lois asked seeking Clark's reassurance.

"No, Ms. Lane, I wouldn't."

"You're sure? Clark, I want the world to know that I married you, I really do, but I also want the world to know that I'm still Lois Lane..." Lois suddenly stopped as if she had just realized something.

"Lois?" Clark asked his suddenly silent wife.

"Are we even married?" Lois asked looking at Clark.

"Yes. We signed the marriage certificate and so did the minister," Clark answered.

"Yeah, at the wedding rehearsal the night before the ceremony which we almost called off, and before Ollie went all whacko and you went through a window," Lois stated. "In order for a marriage to be legal don't you have to actually file the marriage certificate? We didn't do that. Clark, we're not married."

"Lois, we're married."

"No, Clark, we're not."

"Maybe the minister filed the certificate for us," said Clark optimistically.

"We didn't even finished the ceremony, why would she file it?"

"Lois," Clark said stopping Lois and placing his hands on her shoulders. "We're married."

"How can you be so sure?" Lois asked. "Did you use your super speed to run to the courthouse and file the certificate without me knowing?"

"No, but I will go to the courthouse and make sure it is filed," Clark reassured as Lois gave him a half smile.

"When?" She asked.

"Right after we get to work and check in with Perry. You know, he's the last person I thought Tess would pick as the new editor..."

"Speaking of Tess, have you found any sign of her?"

"No," Clark shook his head.

"It's been a week. Do you think she was right when she said she wouldn't return?"

"I still have hope, until I know for sure what happened to her I'll keep searching."

"You never give up do you."

"No, I don't, which is why I'm going to make sure we are married."

Lois smiled at Clark and gave a nod. "Okay, but are you sure drawing the attention of a marriage to us is the best thing right now? You did just step into the light as Earth's savior."

"Lois, I want to be married to you one way or another and I'd prefer not to wait any longer to call you my wife."

"You've got a silver tongue, Mr. Kent."

Clark's brow suddenly wrinkled and his head tilted as he heard the cries of somebody in need of rescuing.

"Someone needs you?" Lois asked taking note of Clark's change in countenance.

Clark looked back to Lois and nodded his head.

"I'll cover for you at work. Go save the day," Lois encouraged Clark as the corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile and he kissed Lois' cheek before he began to run down the street in the direction of the cries for help, shedding his clothes so fast no one even noticed where Superman had come they knew was that he was in the air racing toward someone in need of a hero.

Lois smiled in pride as she watched the blue and red blur disappear in the sky then continued on her way to work. When she rounded the street corner just outside The Daily Planet building she found herself facing a street vendor with display racks covered in Superman memorabilia, magazines and merchandise.

Lois smiled as she scanned over some of the items, there was everything from mugs and keychains to posters with Clark's family emblem on them. The magazine and tabloid headlines caught her attention the most, [I]_Superman: Earth's Savior, New Hero In Town, Who Is Superman?_ [/I]

This was perfect. This was exactly the type of publicity Clark needed. The city was already accepting him as their hero. The more publicity Superman got the better, it took the attention off of the mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent and put it onto the hero persona where it belonged.

Lois bit her bottom lip as a jolt of excitement at Superman's popularity passed through her. She couldn't wait to tell Clark how fast Superman had become Metropolis' hero.

* * *

><p>"It was bad enough we got held back by the pipe burst. First the plumbing and now this, I want it taken care of as quickly as possible. Jackson is going to be a nightmare." Christopher Bentley walked up another flight of stairs, only half listening to the reply that came over his blue tooth; his eyes tracking the damage done by the big planet asteroid … thing ... from the week before. Its presence had made the structural damage to the older building far worse.<p>

His physical life, like everyone else's, may have been saved by the hero, this Superman. But his life, in other ways, was going down the proverbial drain. The renovation project had already had numerous setbacks. His wife, whom he loved dearly, but lately couldn't be in the same room without them trying to tear each others heads off, was staying at her mother's. His son was rebelling and his business partner: unreliable. Lately he found his inspiration to get out of bed was a little low. If anything he was going through the motions. Unsure of what the point of it all was anymore.

"Okay. Bring the paperwork in, I'll be at the office about three. Bye." He trailed a finger along a crack in the wall. Before giving a sigh and leaving through the stairwell exit onto the top floor.

Here was where it really showed, the damage. A few work tools had fallen over, one of the support beams along an inner wall looked a bit askew. The semi transparent plastic tarp, meant to protect the inside of the building from weather damage, had come lose and flapped in the wind. If everything had gone to plan the wall and windows it was temporarily replacing would have already been put up, but as it was the many set backs had left it like so much else: unfinished.

With a heavy sigh Christopher walked towards the edge, bracing himself as he leaned out a little to grab the support line to the tarp. Once in hand he looked down at the pedestrians walking 40 stories below. They looked so small and far away, making him feel even more alone.

Caught up in these thoughts he didn't immediately register the slight sound of shifting metal. When the groan became more pronounced he turned, initially unworried, or perhaps it was uncaring toward the noise. Eye's widening, Christopher barely had a chance to attempt to move aside as the support beam came crashing down, grazing his arm causing him to lose his balance and teeter backwards.

Everything seemed to slow down, yet not enough to help him. Despite trying to catch his balance and regain his footing he felt himself fall away. Instinctively he held tighter to the tarp line in his hand. It slid through his grasp, burning his flesh, but he barely registered it with the terror riding through him.

He wasn't even aware he had called out for help. The knot in the tarp line reached his hand, giving him for a split second hope that he wasn't about to plummet to his death; realizing, that even though his life felt like a shamble, he really didn't want to die. This hope was short lived as he dangled, the wind whipping harshly against him, the tarp already stressed and unprepared to support his weight began to tear away from the side of the gap where it was still connected.

"Oh God no! Someone help.." Christopher cried out unable to take his eye's off the tarp. Who could possibly come, no one knew he was up here. He was going to die because he had come alone. "Help!" he yelled again more out of desperation then any belief help would come.

With a loud wrenching noise the tarp tore lose and he began to descend. Christopher watched his life flash before his eyes as he squeezed them shut, unable to bear seeing the ground hurtling towards him.

Time seemed to go on forever and as the stories, wind and sounds whipped past him. Then it all stopped. Or rather, he stopped, as he was caught up by strong arms.

"You're safe." A warm and deep baritone voice announced with calm reassurance.

Christopher opened his eyes to see, first the red and yellow emblem on blue, before his gaze was drawn to the small cheering crowd below. Glancing back up his brown eye's met blue and his mind took in what had just happened. The Blur had saved him. Superman had saved him. He wasn't dead!

He hadn't been aware his mouth was hanging open till he felt his feet touch firm ground. "I.. you.." Christopher was at a loss for words.

Superman gave him a light friendly smile before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

Christopher shook his head and snapped out of his daze. "Oh no… Uh Superman." He glanced down at himself, other then the burn on the palm of his hands he was actually quite alright. He looked back up at the hero as another thought hit him. "I thought... I thought I was going to die. That I was alone..." He stammered out. "But you saved me. You came! Thank You!"

Minutes before he had wondered if any of it was worth it, feeling like he was alone. But facing the actual idea of dying Christopher realized all he needed was a fresh outlook. His problems were still there however it didn't mean he had to give up. The hero had flown across the skies of Metropolis to save him. He, who was nobody, saved by someone who could fly.

"My pleasure, Sir" The hero replied simply, not a hint of self satisfaction. Rather it struck Christopher that Superman seemed a bit... uncomfortable being thanked.

It only made the hero more super in his eyes. Feeling elated, thankful and even a little awed Christopher suddenly took Superman's hand and shook it, looking him straight in the eyes. "It's Christopher Bentley and I'm not sure I can ever say it enough. Thank You! You just gave me back my life in more ways then you can imagine."

Superman gave a slight nod glancing at the approaching crowd , "You have no need to thank me. Just stay away from ledges and you enjoy your life. That is thanks enough."

Christopher returned the nod. "Oh I will." And with that Superman gave a wave before leaping up into the air and soaring away across the city. Christopher didn't move from watching until he was unable to see or even imagine a hint of red or blue in the skyline a moment longer.

* * *

><p>Lex looked up at the visitor: Mike from Human Resources his schedule told him, but he had no memory of the guy. Was he supposed to? Had they actually met before or was this the first time?<p>

It seemed that Mike had a proposal for how to recruit for the new factory in Detroit and he'd sent a document outlining his strategy. Lex didn't remember receiving it but, thankfully it had been easy to find among his papers and it turned out that his memory … his current retentive memory, was remarkably good. It hadn't taken long to commit the document to his mind in preparation for this meeting.

"And so," Mike gestured excitedly, "I propose a three pronged strategy …"

"Let me stop you there," Lex jumped in. "I approve. Everything in your document. Just go ahead and make the arrangements. You have my authorisation."

"Thank you. Thank you, sir." Mike stood, collected his papers and left.

Lex swivelled in his chair and tapped a finger on his knee. _I can't go on like this any longer. I'm sure to make a mistake. My own research and investigation is helping me to get by, but it's not enough._

He stood and walked to the drinks cabinet and poured out a brandy_. I need my memory restored, but how? Time, and familiar surroundings are the usual prescription. But I've had time, and I'm in supposedly familiar surroundings. I need more. Yet I cannot risk anyone knowing. It would put my position here in jeopardy._

He took a sip and went back to his desk. _Perhaps I can take advantage of my __**current**_ _memory abilities then._ He put down his drink and pushed the intercom. A moment later a young woman dressed in a smart suit entered carrying a pad and pen.

"Miss Graves," Lex acknowledged. She'd turned up for work the day after Lex had returned. Apparently she was a temporary cover for Bronsen, his aide, who was on vacation till tomorrow. It seemed strange to send him on the … errand … and then not see him again, but it was just the way everything fell. Lex had immediately taken to the temporary cover, though. She was efficient, smart, business like. "I'm considering writing an official Autobiography. I think the world would like to know what I've been through, how I got here and where I've been."

She nodded. "I agree, I'm sure it would be a fascinating read."

"The thing is …" he stood and walked to the window, looking out. "I haven't the time to do it myself. Oh, I don't mean I want a ghost writer but I'd like the facts and research provided for me. Can you commission three … or four independent sources to produce an in depth bio for me?"

"Of course sir. I'll get on it right away and I'll have the contact details for you before the end of the day. I'll also leave a note for Bronsen tomorrow so that he knows to chase up the contacts on a regular basis for you." She stood and nodded to him then left.

_This should work. Four different independent sources mean I can filter out the false information and any hyperbole or exaggeration. And then I just need to revise and take in the rest. This should restore my memory … in a manner of speaking._

Lex grinned and took a large swig of his brandy.

* * *

><p>Smoothing back his hair and adjusting his tie yet again Clark rounded the corner heading towards the Daily Planet. A smile teased at the corners of his mouth as he continued to experience the momentary high from being able to save someone and not having to hide.<p>

As a faceless hero Clark rarely was rewarded with seeing, on a personal level, the depth of gratitude those felt at being saved. Often in the past most of his memories were of the opposite; such as the anger and grief from John Corben who felt he played god, saving some and not others. While experience had taught him you couldn't save everyone, and that to do nothing at all was worse then failing, it meant a lot to look into a stranger's eyes and see, not condemnation, but a hope: gratefulness.

"Pardon me," Clark mumbled as he somewhat intentionally lightly bumped shoulders with a passer-by and then stepped in the way of several others who were forced to move around him.

"Sorry… pardon me."

Clark felt a sudden blow when his gaze fell upon the vendor across the street.

**Superman: Earth's Savior**

**New Hero in Town**

**Who Is Superman?**

His eyes narrowed in on the magazine covers rather then the swag. He'd never get used to seeing his family emblem on merchandise but it wasn't what caused him to pause. He crossed over to the vendor in a few short strides, his hand then hovered over one of the covers. This was far from being okay. Yes he wanted to be liked, to bring hope, but being a celebrity?

He now stood directly in front of the stall, surrounded by headlines questioning his origin, declaring his glory, and sporting blurry pictures. It wouldn't be long before one of them managed to snap up a clearer picture, and what then? His hand reached out and touched a small plastic packet. Underneath the clear wrapping he could see his family's crest fashioned into a keyring.

_This is too much. _ It was never supposed to be like this. Standing in a spotlight and under scrutiny like a superstar. Fame was not what he was after and the attention … where would it lead?

"You want to buy that mister?" came the voice of the newsboy.

"Uh, what?" Clark looked up confused.

"The Superman keyring. You want it?" the boy grinned. "I've got one." He opened his red jacket to reveal a blue t-shirt with an 'S' emblazoned on it. "And a tee."

"Uh, no thank you," Clark shook his head. "But I will take one of these."

Glancing around him, feeling a sense of panic Clark scooped up a magazine, reminding himself that purchasing one wasn't going to give away he was Superman. Seeming dodgy, due to his paranoia, however earned him a few funny looks. Pushing the rim of his glasses up his nose Clark gave a weak smile, his eyes once again falling on the magazine covers and their questions.

* * *

><p>"Lois, have you seen this?" Clark asked as he walked into Lois' office and dropped the magazine he was carrying on her desk.<p>

Lois looked down at the magazine, a little confused, reading the title, '_Who Is Superman?' _

"Yeah, I have seen this," Lois answered as she looked up at Clark who was obviously expecting a different reaction from her.

"And you aren't at all worried?" Clark asked, his eyebrows lowering in concern.

Lois gave Clark a quizzical look, not fully understanding why he was having such a bad reaction.

"Why would I be worried? It's great," Lois smiled as she got up from her chair and walked around the desk to where Clark was standing.

"Great?" Clark asked in shock. "How is this great? Soon every reporter in Metropolis is going to be out there in the streets, trying to get pictures of my face."

Lois gave Clark an odd look. "Wasn't that the point of stepping out into the light?" Lois asked. "You wanted to inspire hope and not be some faceless hero that people were afraid to trust, remember?"

"Yes I remember, but, Lois, I work in the bullpen of The Daily Planet. I'm surrounded by reporters every day. Cat Grant sits right across the desk from me. What if she recognizes my face?"

"Just keep playing up the nerd act."

"Lois, you aren't getting it. If someone finds out who I am everything I've worked for is lost. I've seen the life you and I can have, but I've also seen what happens when people find out who I really am and that can't happen."

"So you're going to keep hiding?"

"Just long enough for people to believe that there is nothing out of the ordinary about Clark Kent."

"Well, that's going to be hard now, Clark. You've let people see you flying around, what did you expect?."

"I was hoping this all would have blown over by now," Clark stated, pushing his hand back through his hair in frustration.

"It's only been a week."

"I know, but..."

"Look, honey, you're kind of a big deal."

"Knock, knock," Cat poked her head in through the door.

"Yes?" Lois asked in an annoyed tone as both she and Clark looked to Cat. "You just barge into people's offices now without them inviting you in?"

"Perry's called a meeting. He wants every staff member downstairs in five minutes."

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Word downstairs is that it has something to do with Superman," Cat said as Clark's face fell and he looked back to Lois.

"Thanks, Cat," Lois said as Cat continued to stand in the doorway. Lois gave the woman a questioning look and walked toward the door. "You can go now."

"I just thought, since Clark was my partner now, we could..."

"Go," Lois said shutting the door in Cat's face. She turned back to Clark and met his worried expression.

"Is this ever going to die down?" Clark asked as he sat on the edge of Lois' desk.

"I don't know," Lois shrugged as she crossed the room and came back to Clark's side.. "Just try to make the best of it. I know it's hard..."

"Hard is not the word I was thinking of. I would rather sit in a room filed with Kryptonite than have to face a swarm of reporters."

"You don't know what Perry is calling this meeting for. Maybe Cat's just got her wires crossed," Lois said as Clark raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh, who am I kidding," Lois said as she sat on the desk next to Clark. "This is **definitely**about you."

"This is bad."

"Publicity isn't bad, it's actually good. The more people see you, the more they'll trust you."

"Yeah, because everyone wants to trust a flying man from another planet."

"I trust you."

"You married me," Clark stated.

"Trust _me_, Clark. If you let people see the good in you that I see, they will trust you. Just don't be afraid to be in the spotlight."

Clark looked at Lois and smiled weakly. She was right, but there had to be another way out of this. It was too early in the game to lose everything he was working for. He just had to keep out of the spotlight a little longer.

"Come on, let's go find out what Perry wants to see everyone about," Lois commented as she took Clark by the hand and dragged him out of her office.

"Like we don't already know," Clark commented following Lois.

"Well, we still have to be there," Lois commented as she hit the elevator button several times rapidly.

"It's coming," Clark stated.

"I don't do well with waiting."

"Clearly," Clark said touching the side of his glasses and looking down as a few other reporters gathered round waiting for the elevator.

"Oh come on," Lois mumbled under her breath as she hit the elevator button again.

"Maybe we should take the stairs," Clark commented. "Looks like the elevator is going to be full."

"We aren't taking the stairs, Clark."

"Yes Ms. Lane," Clark said fixing his tie.

Lois smiled a little at him, no matter how many times she heard it there was something so sexy about the way Clark called her Ms. Lane.

The elevator doors made a 'BING' and opened. The group of reporters all stepped in.

"Gosh, it's stuffy in here," Clark commented as the doors closed and he clumsily stepped back.

"Oww," Ron said as he pulled his foot out from under Clark's. "Watch it, Kent."

"Sorry, Mr. Troupe, I should be more careful," Clark apologized as he nervously touched his glasses.

"Yeah, maybe you should. You've got two left feet," Ron stated as he took a step away from Clark.

Lois rolled her eyes at Clark as she grabbed his hand. Clark glanced over at Lois and gave a half smile.

"Careful, Mr. Kent," Lois smiled as the elevator reached its destination and the other reporters all piled out. Lois and Clark walked out behind the group, Clark tried to blend in and be as unnoticeable as possible, which was pretty hard for someone that was well over 6 feet and towered over many of the other reporters.

"Is everyone here?" Perry asked. "Yes? No? Well, too bad if someone isn't, they'll miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime."

Clark quickly glanced around the room and noticed Cat on the opposite side giving him a little wave.

"Looks like our little Kitty Cat found you," Lois commented as she also saw Cat's wave.

"She's my writing partner," Clark whispered.

"Oh there's more than that."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"She likes you."

"No," Clark shook his head.

"Play it off all you want, but she likes you."

"I've heard the things she says about me."

"Did you not hear the things _I_ said about you before we started dating?"

"I'm married."

"Are you?" Lois asked as Clark sighed and rolled his eyes, she wasn't going to let it drop anytime soon.

"Lane, Kent. Have something you'd like to share?" Perry asked causing everyone's attention to turn to Lois and Clark.

Clark looked down as if he were embarrassed and cleared his throat.

"No, just wondering why you called the staff meeting," Lois replied.

"Well, if you were listening you'd know," Perry said with a smile at Lois then he continued talking. "As you all know, there's a new hero in town. One our own Lois Lane has named," Perry said making a gesture to Lois. "I want an exclusive with Superman for page 1."

"And how are we supposed to get an exclusive?" Ron asked. "He hasn't exactly been sticking around for photo-ops."

"You get the story by whatever means you can. You're all reporters. This is your chance to up your game. This is a big opportunity to get your name out there. Fake an accident if you have to, jump off a bridge, just do whatever it takes to get the story," Perry stated. "Now get out of here and get back to work," Perry said as he left the bullpen and got in the elevator to head back up to his office.

"Mr. White?" a few reporters called as they chased after Perry.

"We need to get that story, Clark," Cat said seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Ah... I've got another story I'm working on," Clark stated.

"But we're partners," Cat said.

"Better you go solo on this one, I'm not interested," Clark stated.

"You're a reporter that's not interested in the biggest news of the century?" Cat asked doubtful of Clark's statement.

"It's just, I don't even know where I would begin on this one. I mean, he's super..." Clark said trying to play up the awkward factor as both Lois and Cat gave him an odd look.

"Right," Cat nodded. "Well, I'm going to get this story," Cat said heading off to her desk.

"Looks like you've got a fan," Lois commented. "...Or a stalker."

"All I need is Cat on my trail."

"Clark, relax and stop being so negative. Publicity is a good thing."

"You're sure about that?" Clark asked looking to Lois as they left the bullpen. "Because I'm not exactly ready to give up my life to be some government experiment again."

"You'll figure something out," Lois said as she walked past Clark and headed to the stairs.

"Look, I've got an idea. How about you write the story?" Clark said as he followed Lois.

"No," Lois shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Lois, you have to write that story," Clark said as he followed Lois up the stairs of The Daily Planet and toward her office.<p>

"I don't have to do anything, Clark," Lois stated as she continued to walk a little ahead of Clark. "Why don't you write it?"

"Sorry," Clark mumbled as he intentionally bumped into someone on the stairs then moved out of the way. "I'm not going to write about myself, Lois, it feels too weird."

A man stepped out of Lois' way as Clark stepped clumsily back and forth, feigning that he was having trouble getting around the man to look more socially awkward. "Excuse me," Clark said finally stepping to the side and pushing his glasses up with his finger allowing the man to pass him and head down the stairs before he followed Lois into her office.

Clark shut the office door while Lois grabbed two files out of a filing cabinet and walked over to her desk.

"Lois, please you're my wife."

"All the more reason not to," Lois said as she sat in her office chair and looked over at Clark who gave a confused look. "Look, honey, normally I would be all over this story, but we're trying to get people's attention off Clark Kent. Now Superman just stepped into the light and while I don't think anyone will make a direct correlation between Clark Kent and Superman I don't want to risk it and say they won't so I'm going to keep my hands off this story."

"Lois, if you don't get your hands on this story, Cat Grant or Ron Troupe will and who's to say they won't recognize my face?"

"You honestly don't see the risk in me writing this story?" Lois asked as Clark looked at her waiting for her to elaborate. "Clark, think about it, Superman's first save was of an airplane I was on board, what will people think if all of a sudden I get the first exclusive interview too?"

"You're a good reporter."

"No, baby. They may put the pieces together and think, 'Superman must have some connection to Lois Lane. You know now that you mention it he kind of looks like Clark Kent, Lois Lane's husband. I bet that's why she gets all the exclusive interviews.' Understand?"

"Lois, no one is going to figure that out."

"If no one is going to figure it out, then why don't you just let someone else write it?"

"Because I'd feel more comfortable if my wife wrote it," Clark stated.

"About that..." Lois began. "Did you actually go to the court yet to make sure we're husband and wife?"

Clark's brows lowered as he gave his head a half shake to ask what Lois meant, "Lois."

"I'm serious, Clark," Lois interrupted.

"We have something else to worry about right now, like that story Perry wants," Clark tried to guide Lois back to his concern and make her see reason.

"Look, Smallville, I'm not writing the story. If you're so worried I'll go and try to convince Perry to drop it," Lois said as she got up from her desk and walked past Clark, toward her office door.

"He's not going to just drop it, Lois. Every newspaper and news station is trying to get the first exclusive with Superman, why would he change his mind?" Clark asked as he followed Lois to the elevator and she pushed the button.

"Because I'm Lois Lane, hello," Lois stated with a confidence Clark loved about her as she turned to face him.

"You know if you would just write this story you could make a huge name for yourself in the journalism world," Clark tried once again to persuade Lois as the elevator door 'binged' and the doors opened.

"No, leave it to me, Smallville," Lois said as she got in the elevator to head up to Perry's office.

"Lois," Clark shook his head as the doors closed in his face.

The elevator doors 'binged' again as they reached the floor. The doors opened and Lois marched straight toward the office of Perry White, The Daily Planet's newly appointed editor and chief.

"Perry," Lois said as she barged in through the door of Perry's office.

Perry's eyes peered up over the top of the papers he was holding. "I'm a little busy right now, Lane. Why don't you come back?"

"We need to talk," Lois stated as she strolled across the office and sat in the office chair opposite Perry's, crossing her arms and legs as she looked at the new editor and chief.

"Or you could always make yourself right at home," Perry commented sarcastically, laying the papers he had been going through on his desk. "What do you want, kid? I have to finish going through these applications for a student intern photographer and I don't know how I'm supposed to choose between Jimmy Olsen and Willi Berg if every staff member I have keeps coming up here about that Superman story?"

"Olsen?" Lois asked contracting her brow and features. "Jimmy Olsen?"

"That's what I said," Perry nodded. "I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about which photographer I'm hiring, not when there's a good story out there on a Superhero you named."

"Actually, chief, that's sort of why I'm here. I have a favor to ask."

"You want the Superman story," Perry said leaning across his desk excitedly. "It does seem like you should get first crack since you named him."

"No," Lois leaned forward, shaking her head as she placed her hands on Perry's desk.

"Sorry, Lois, I have to be fair to the entire staff," Perry continued completely ignoring Lois' interruption. "You get the same chance everyone else does. "

"No, Perry, you aren't listening. I don't want the story, I want you to drop the story," Lois stated as Perry's face fell in confusion.

Perry looked at Lois a moment, trying to read her reasoning. He then released a little chuckle.

"Drop it?" He repeated. "Why would I do that? Superman is front page news, he'll sell papers."

"He may sell papers, but is it really a good idea to have everyone out there, getting in his way and trying to hunt him down?"

"He's a superhero, he can handle himself," Perry stated in an annoyed tone. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with a little journalistic competition, Lane. It gets the creative juices flowing."

"So you're sending a mob after a hero who just stepped into the light. The poor guy isn't going to want to show his face again."

Perry gave Lois a confused look. "Are you feeling alright, Lane? What happened to the journalistic flair and competitive nature of the intrepid reporter, Lois Lane, I met a few years ago?"

Lois stood up a little peeved and defensive. "What do you mean, 'what happened to'?" She asked as she leaned across Perry's desk, staring him in the face. "I still am all of those things."

"Not from where I'm sitting," Perry said, knowing he was getting under Lois' skin. He almost had her exactly where he wanted her. He had worked with reporters like Lane before, reporters that had a real talent, but sometimes needed a good challenge to push their game even further. Truth was Lois Lane was probably the best reporter Perry had ever met, she had all the natural skills many reporters lacked and she was driven. One more comment would push her right to where Perry wanted her. "Maybe the last editor made a mistake in promoting you. It seems like you've gotten comfortable to me."

Lois eyes narrowed at Perry's last comment. "I have not gotten comfortable, but I will not join this mob to hunt down a superhero who only wants to protect us." She hadn't given in? Why?

"Then don't expect whatever you turn in this week to be anywhere near page 1," Perry stated in hopes that using a different method would persuade Lois to go find the Superman story.

"Fine," Lois said turning her back to Perry and leaving the office.

Perry's face turned red in annoyance as he jumped to his feet and called after Lois. "Get the story, Lane! I want a front page exclusive!" Once his office door closed he dropped back down in his chair and grabbed the applications he had been going through before and started to look at them again. "Forget it," he mumbled as he dropped the applications and hit a button on his intercom. "Susan, call Jimmy Olsen and tell him to come in for an interview tomorrow."

"_Yes sir,"_ The woman's voice replied.

"And tell him not to be late," Perry said as he let go of the button and sat back in his chair.

* * *

><p>Lois pushed open the door, ready to head off to find a source, and stepped out into the bright sunlight. She stopped and began to rifle through her handbag looking for some sunglasses, but when she got continuously jostled and bumped into she set off walking along with the flow, continuing to search. Her hand finally grasped them and she whipped them out and onto her face, only to immediately pull them off and halt in absolute shock.<p>

Directly in front of her was a giant billboard on the side of a bus stop advertising the coming issue of a celebrity magazine. She knew her mouth was open and the sunglasses were dangling from her fingers but she couldn't help it.

**Meet Superman's Wife.**

That was the headline.

_Meet Superman's Wife._

Lois felt the bile rise from her stomach. She was almost physically sick with worry. Oh, not that she, or Clark, had been discovered. It was obviously a fake story. But the thought of Clark's name being dragged through the mud, of being associated with … trash … such as the woman gracing the cover – a Victoria Beckham lookalike it seemed - it made her anger rise.

And if she were truthful it also made her jealousy rise too. _It's me. I'm Superman's wife. But no-one will ever know that. And he can't tell them either._

Her sunglasses were knocked out of her hand as she was once again jostled by the pedestrian traffic. Snapped out of her staring Lois picked up her glasses forcing herself not to look at billboard. The effort was wasted, her eyes fell on it again and she fought the urge to tear at the poster.

"The hussy isn't even his type" she found herself mumbling under her breath as she spun away to head off to her source. Oblivious now to the pleasant sunny day or fellow pedestrians she barreled through. Her mood completely soured.

* * *

><p>"I think I've got it!"<p>

Clark glanced up from his article to look up at Cat who had perched herself on the edge of his desk. "I'm sorry. You have what?" not quite meaning for it to sound like he was accusing her of something.

Being Cat Grant's partner had one major flaw. Time to write after all the running off. And that didn't include the endless amount of questions she threw his way every time he disappeared and after it would settle down she still found one thing after another to talk about.

Chatter wasn't so much an issue, Lois talked a lot. Cat however had no comprehension of when to leave him alone so he could work.

"I have the perfect way to get Superman's attention," she declared with a beaming smile.

Clark's head snapped up, "What?" His article forgotten, hoping she wasn't planning something dangerous or crazy.

Cat's smile only seemed to grow in size, if it were possible. "Two words, Clark. Aerial Banner!"

Clark frowned, "Aerial Banner?" noting that Jeff had come in the bullpen and as usual, it was obvious he was eavesdropping.

"Yes. I mean its gonna cost me a pretty penny. But I can squeeze it out. Unless of course you want in on this now? Then we can do halvesies."

Shaking his head Clark pushed his chair back and stood. "I'm not sure why an aerial banner is going to get Superman's attention." Actually he had a pretty good idea but he needed to find some way to discourage this.

Cat rolled her eyes, "Because he'll see it. I mean he flies so he'll have to see it."

"Look, Cat..." Clark began as he brought his mug over to the coffee station for a refill. "We don't really know anything about him. You could end up purchasing air time when Superman is busy on the other side of the planet, or eating," he added lamely glancing at her before pushing the rim of his glasses back up his nose.

"Or he could fly right by and see it and I could get the interview of a lifetime!" Cat replied as if she hadn't heard a single word he said.

Jeff cleared his throat. Since Clark began to act the geek part the other man seemed to have found his voice. Gone were the days of timid Jeff. Cat looked over still holding her perch on the corner of Clark's desk almost as if she was claiming it. Clark sighed again.

"Something to add?" Cat asked Jeff.

Jeff cleared his throat again and, after a glance at Clark, puffed out his chest just a little, "Yes. I was just thinking. Maybe you need something a bit more edgy to get Superman's attention."

Clark put his coffee down and turned to face Jeff, "Edgy?" Somehow he had a feeling this was going to be priceless and not in a good way. The man idolized Lois and that too, Clark had a feeling, wasn't necessarily in a good way, if there was anyone who could be deemed edgy it was Lois.

At Clark's question and Cat's raised brow Jeff continued. "Yes. Edgy... Like Perry said, we could always jump off a bridge right?"

"I am so not jumping off any bridges, Hage." Cat scoffed.

Jeff shook his head, "I was thinking rather then the bridge. What about driving off the pier?" At their incredulous looks Jeff added, " You have a better chance of saving yourself if he doesn't turn up."

To Clark's dismay Cat actually looked like she was contemplating it. He had to get the thought out of her head now. Clark cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable, which wasn't really all that hard to do.

Jeff looked over at him, "What, Kent?"

"I was just thinking... that... I mean, it seems to me that... well we don't actually know if Superman can swim."

Cat laughed, "Of course he can swim!"

"Can he? And okay, so what if he can? Where are you going to get the car to drive off the pier?" He raised a brow at her over the rim of his glasses.

"Oh..." she frowned . Cat complained frequently of car issues. She wasn't about to sacrifice a working car if she could help it.

"I have an uncle-" Jeff started to add.

Clark cut him off, "I don't think your banner idea is so bad. Maybe Jeff could go in on it with you."

Cat glanced at a hopeful Jeff then back to Clark before she shook her head, "I'm not sharing my byline with anyone other then my partner." Then to his alarm she winked at him.

Jeff scowled and stalked off. Clark shook his head and before returning to his coffee said, "Cat, I'm not interested in the story."

"I don't believe that. " Cat intoned in her sing-song sort of way. "You just need to get out of the shadow of Lois. No offense, but she can't have it all. She already got to name him, why shouldn't we get to be his voice?" Hoping off his desk she spun on her heel and dramatically picked up a stack of magazines all with Superman covers as Clark stepped away from the coffee station.

"See Clark!" She shoved them out as he stepped forward causing some of the coffee from his mug to slosh out. Most of it hit the front of his shirt and vest but a few drops landed right on the superman symbol on the top magazine held in front of her.

Cat frowned and placed the stack back down, wiping up the drops before shaking her head at the state of his shirt. "Lois must do a lot of laundry," she muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. I was just saying that you need to look." Again she held out a magazine, this time at what she probably felt was a safe distance. Clark sat his mug down and took it from her.

"Look at what?" Clark found his anxiety level once again rising. What did she see?

"That is what I want!" Cat replied her smile now putting out a vibe that worried him.

Looking at the cover all Clark saw was a picture of a woman who looked a bit like Victoria Beckham provocatively holding what he figured was supposed to be his cape. The words 'Everyone wants a Superman but he's all mine' graced the cover around her.

"You want a Superman?"

"Yes! Of course I do, Clark! Who wouldn't? A bonafide hero and he'll need a go-to-girl, I want to be that girl. He needs someone. I definitely don't believe this wife business. I bet [B]if[/B] he has a wife she's probably all prim and proper, not some street girl." She was hero worshiping again.

Clark sighed. "Cat..."

"Maybe you could be his go-to-guy. But its not going to happen if you don't work with me."

Clark sat at the corner of his desk, out of habit not worrying if he knocked his pen holder over. "Cat... maybe Superman doesn't want a go-to-girl."

Shaking her head, Cat looked at him as if he was missing teeth. "Of course he does, Clark." She held up another magazine, this one had what was probably the best photo capture of him so far. It was blurry, but it gave a decent impression of his features. Clark would have swallowed, but for the very fact that Cat kept looking back and forth between him and the cover, her eyes reflecting only her excitement and not a trace of recognition made him stop.

Cat worked next to him almost every single day, even before he started wearing the glasses or putting on the geek act, yet now it was all she seemed to see when she looked at him. Not only that, but on some level she had bought into the ideas the magazines were conveying. Superman's life. Not his, but a figment.

"So are you going to step out of Lois' shadow and be my partner? "

"I really don't think..." He trailed off at the sight of Lois. She must have just come back from meeting a source and by the look on her face something had happened. Her expression was a cross between panic and thunder. "Cat, I'll be back in a bit."

Clark snatched up the 'want a superman' cover and left Cat to huff at his departing back. "Hey that's mine!"

Once inside Lois' office Clark placed a hand on either of her shoulders after Lois stalked in and tossed her handbag into her chair. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Lois closed her eyes and took a moment to breath. Having seen the billboard again on her way back from meeting with her source had jarred her nerves further; like throwing lighter fluid on a fire, and just when she had thought she had gotten through the worst of it.

"Oh I ran into your wife. Well not so much as ran into her as having to endure a private public humiliation," Lois finally responded.

Clark furrowed his brows at her statement. "My wife? Private public...?"

Lois stepped away and continued. "It was right there plastered on the side of the bus. 'Meet Superman's Wife!'... His wife! I'm your wife but never mind me, what does that say about you? She's not even a little house wife, sweet and such. The woman looks like she fell off the pages of a hooker's playbook."

Clark gave her a light smile, "Lois it's okay!" He took her by the shoulders again.

It was Lois turn to furrow her brows. "Okay? How is it okay? Smallville, they made it out that you're married to a morally lose woman and you're okay with it?"

Clark decided to ignore her exaggeration, instead he focused on giving her reassurance. "Lois, It's okay because you were right earlier."

"I was right about what?"

Picking up the magazine he swiped from Cat, Clark held it out to her. "Because Superman is in the spotlight and I'm not. This is exactly what is needed. I realized it after watching Cat."

Lois raised a brow, "Oh?"

"She buys into this," He nodded at the cover. "Even though she doesn't actually believe it she still sees this idea that Superman is out there with someone and he is not me." Clark gave Lois a relieved smile.

"Clark, it's still a lie. You don't deserve that." Lois argued. Finding it hard to accept Superman being tied to someone who so clearly wasn't his wife.

"No, but it works. Its all speculation anyway, Lois. But while they speculate they don't see Clark Kent. Clark Kent doesn't fit their ideal and as long as he doesn't then this can work."

"Smallville, they still have to be able to trust you. How can they with trash like this?" Lois took the magazine from his hand and held it up.

"Lois I don't think speculating on my love life is going to break their trust. If I come out more, they'll see they have nothing to fear"

Taking a deep breath Lois nodded. "Okay."

Clark stepped closer and pulled a piece of paper out of his vest.

"Lois, I know you only want what's best for me, for us. But I'm okay now and I need you to be completely okay with this as well." He placed the paper in her hand.

Lois opened it up and frowned, it was the unfiled marriage license. "Clark?"

"I want you to be my wife. But if you are unsure for any reason I can wait." Clark laid a hand along her cheek, caressing the side of her face softly with his thumb.

Swallowing Lois shook her head gently, "No. No waiting. I want you to file this! Because you are right too and I was right all along before I doubted myself. We can do this, and none of this," she nodded to the magazine, "is going to change that."

"No it won't. " He gave her another soft smile before leaning forward to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

Lois' eyes stayed closed for a moment before they opened and locked with his own. Her arms had found their way around his neck, fingers playing with the back of his hair. "I love you too, Smallville." she murmured before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"So, we can agree that publicity isn't necessarily a bad thing?" Clark asked as Lois leaned back and looked into his eyes with a smile.<p>

"Yes," Lois nodded. "As long as it's the right kind of publicity."

"Agreed," Clark nodded as he let go of Lois' waist.

"And no more advertisements from 'Hookers-R-Us'," Lois commented as she picked up Cat's magazine and glanced at the cover with a disgusted facial expression before tossing it in the trash.

"I can't control what they print about me, Lois."

"No you can't, but I'm going to make sure the world knows the truth about you."

"You are?" Clark asked lifting his brow.

"I am," Lois nodded.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Superman, I'm going to write your story."

"You are?" Clark asked.

"Care to give a girl an interview?"

Clark smiled at Lois. "I'm pretty sure I can spare a few moments for you, Ms. Lane."

"Good," Lois nodded as she walked around her desk and grabbed her notepad and pen.

"But not here," Clark stated as he walked around the desk after Lois, surprising her as she turned and almost bumped into the large figure that was right behind her.

"Where?" Lois asked picking up on the flirty look in Clark's eyes.

"How about you let me whisk you off?"

"Superman, I am a married woman. What would my husband say? Better yet, what would your **wife **say?"

"Lois..." Clark stated as he swept Lois up off her feet and cradled her in his arms.

"Shut up?" Lois asked.

Clark nodded and before Lois could get another word out he had somehow shed his Clark Kent attire, sped them out of the building and was flying across town.

* * *

><p>Lois walked with a determination toward Perry's office. Perry wanted his story, he was going to get it. The world would know the truth about Superman now that Lois and Clark had figured out what they would tell them.<p>

"Where's Mr. White?" Lois asked as she approached Susan's desk.

"In his office. He's in a-" Susan began.

"Good," Lois said as she walked right by Susan's desk and toward Perry's office.

"Ms. Lane you can't go in there, Mr. White is in a meeting," Susan called as she chased after Lois who stormed into Perry's office slapping an article down on his desk.

"You wanted your story now you've got it," Lois stated.

"Watch it, Lane," Ron said giving Lois a look as she interrupted his meeting with Perry. "Can't you tell we're in the middle of a meeting.

"Shut it, Troupe," Lois held her hand up to Ron. "This is important."

"Ms. Lane," Susan called trying to usher Lois out of the room.

"Just a minute, Susan," Perry said to his secretary then looked to Lois. "What is this?" Perry asked picking up the papers Lois had slapped on his desk and looking through them.

"You wanted your front page Superman story so now you've got it."

"Let me see that," Ron said reaching out to take the papers from Perry but instead got his hand slapped away.

"You got the Superman story?" Perry asked as he started reading through what Lois had turned in.

"How did you...?" Ron asked looking at Lois then to Perry to see what his reaction would be.

"I thought you weren't going to write this, Lane?" Perry asked looking up at Lois.

"I changed my mind," Lois shrugged.

"You changed your mind?" Perry raised an eyebrow at Lois as Ron looked up at her.

"Naming him wasn't enough for you?" Ron asked.

"Jealous, Ron?" Lois asked as she crossed her arms.

"A little competitive journalism is all," Ron stated.

"Well this is good, Lane, but there's only one 'l' in 'alien'."

"It's a typo," Lois said in an annoyed tone.

"Right," Perry said as Ron chuckled.

"What are you laughing at, Troupe?" Lois asked. "I didn't see you turn in a Superman article."

Ron shot Lois a glare.

"Susan," Perry called his secretary back into his office. "Proofread this and run it on Page 1 of tomorrow's paper."

"Yes sir," Susan said as she came in to Perry's office and took the paper from him. "Good work, Lane. You're well on your way to becoming the star reporter of the Daily Planet," Perry smiled as he held his hand out to Lois.

Lois smiled as she took Perry's hand and shook it. "Thanks, Chief."

* * *

><p>A news report played on the television hanging from the ceiling in the corner while Lex sat at his desk holding a newspaper in his hands.<p>

_I Spent The Night With Superman_. The title itself leapt out off the page, taunting Lex.

_Superman? Who was he? Who would believe a man could fly, and yet there he was, a god among mere mortals_.

The news reports and the interview in The Daily Planet all claimed he was some hero that had been here all along, only now stepping into the light. Apparently he had gone by a different name for the past two years, _The Blur._ Lex couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him from somewhere before, but maybe he did... Perhaps the life he had forgotten.

It didn't make sense. _Why wait until now to come forward? What was he hiding? A better question, why wait to be interviewed and why was this specific woman the first one to interview him? What was her name again?_

Lex glanced up to the name under the article title, _Lois Lane_... Even her name seemed familiar, then again she was a reporter and had made a name for herself because she was aboard Air Force One when Superman saved the earth and was the first one to have news coverage of it. Still... There was something inside of him telling him that there was more to it, that she was somehow a part of his missing past. _How did it all connect?_ Everything felt like a puzzle, all the pieces were laid out in front of him, but he had no idea where they fit or how they connected.

Lex glanced up at the TV. Of course, there was another news report about Superman playing.

He threw the paper on his desk, the red and blue blur staring back at him as he picked up his drink, the news report playing in the background as Lex absentmindedly listened.

_"We now go live to Hob's Bay where body of LuthorCorp CEO, Tess Mercer, has been found. We join Natalie Dotsie for the special report."_

_"Thanks, Cathy. I'm here in Hob's Bay with Captain Maggie Sawyer of the Metropolis PD where a massive investigation is underway to discover what exactly happened..."_

Lex's attention was suddenly diverted. He leaned forward and pushed the button on the intercom sitting on his desk. _What is Tess' body doing in Hob's Bay?_

_"Yes Mr. Luthor?"_ A male voice spoke.

"Who is this?" Lex asked surprised at a voice he didn't recognize, but then realised that maybe he was **supposed **to know this person.

_"Sydney Happerson, sir." _Lex sighed in relief, slightly. Apparently he **hadn't **known this person.

"Where's Bronsen?" Lex asked.

_"He didn't come in today, sir. No-one's seen or heard from him since you sent him out on a 'personal errand' a week ago and then he had his vacation time booked."_

"Then where is Miss Graves?"

_"She was only down to cover his vacation time. She wasn't available today when he didn't turn up."_

"Find him," Lex demanded as he let go of the intercom button and sat back, looking at the TV screen once again, a picture of Tess staring back at him. "What did you do?" Lex whispered.

* * *

><p>Clark and Lois walked down the familiar street from their apartment to the Daily Planet building for another day of work. There was a sense of peace between the two of them. Sure, they had hit some snags in the road over the past two days, but everything seemed to be in order now and both could put their minds at ease.<p>

Lois suddenly froze staring at the street vendor's cart which was once again covered in magazines and newspapers with the same blurry pictures of Superman.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked as he looked to Lois.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I'm ever going to get used to this," Lois commented.

"What?" Clark asked.

"You being on the cover of every magazine and newspaper in the world."

Clark scanned the covers of the magazines and newspapers before a small smile came and his eyes rested on one headline.

_'I Spent The Night With Superman' by Lois Lane._

"At least the truth is out there now," Clark stated as he glanced to Lois with a grateful smile.

Lois looked up at him and then looked back the newspaper displaying the article she had wrote. "Metropolis needed to know the truth about you."

"Thank you," Clark said, his eyes still resting on Lois.

Lois turned to look at him again. "You don't have to thank me, Clark. I should have written the article from the start and then you wouldn't have had to watch your name get dragged through the mud."

"You mean your name. I didn't choose Superman, remember."

"Still. The people believe in you and I should have been more willing to make sure they get the truth about you and not Cat Grant or Ron Troupe's version of what you should be. You deserved better than people thinking you were married to some slutty version of Victoria Beckham and reading about your super moves in the bedroom."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I still hear in your voice, Ms. Lane?" Clark teased.

"Of course I'm jealous. I'm married to Superman and the world is never going to know. Instead they're going to believe you're married to someone like her," Lois said looking over at the magazine that still sat on the street vender's cart.

"I'll know," Clark said as he cupped Lois' cheek in his hand and turned her head so that she was looking at him. "It doesn't matter what people believe as long as we know we have each other. No matter what they print I'm always going to love you and come home to you."

"Why do you have to be so perfect?"

"I'm far from perfect," Clark stated.

"Well, that's very human," Lois smiled. "I can't believe we've gone from you being this mysterious vigilante to this larger than life superhero."

"Now that the world has seen me things are different. Our lives have changed."

"Yeah, but for the better," Lois commented. "The world needed to see you and you deserve the gratitude they've shown."

"I just wish I could spend more time with you. Ever since I've revealed myself I've been everywhere but home."

Lois took Clark's face in her hands as she looked into his eyes with a smile. "That's why we have to make the moments we **do** have count."

Clark smiled at Lois's words as he leaned in and captured her lips in a simple kiss.

"You're fine with me having to run off any time?"

"I don't mind sharing you with the world as long as I know you'll be coming home to me," Lois smiled as she wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and let her left hand run through Clark's hair.

Clark's brow suddenly drew down and his smile fell. He tilted his head a little as he listened again to the cries.

"Someone needs you?" Lois asked.

Clark looked back to Lois and gave a nod.

"Go save the day," Lois gave Clark a kiss on the cheek and stepped back as he bolted down the street tearing his shirt open to reveal the 'S' on his chest and within two seconds Superman was racing across the skyline leaving Lois staring into the sky with a proud smile on her face.


	3. Episode 3: Burden

**Episode 3: Burden**

**Summary:**The spotlight is firmly on Superman and Clark has conquered his worries about going public, but now he must face saying goodbye to two people who have been important influences on his journey to becoming Superman. He must learn to let go of past burdens, accept loss and change. At the same time LexLuthor continues in his personal fight, striving to find what has been lost and answer the many questions which burden him.

**Guest Staring:** Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen, Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan, Alaina Huffman as Dinah Lance, Lucas Grabeel as Conner Kent, Laura Vandervoort as Kara, and Terence Stamp as the voice of Jor El.

* * *

><p>It was extremely late in the evening when Lex looked up from his desk and addressed the tall slim gentleman who had walked in. "Yes, Sydney?" Sydney had been his aide for a week now; since it became clear that Bronsen had disappeared after … when he didn't return from his vacation.<p>

"I have news, Mr Luthor." Lex nodded ever so slightly and he continued. "Bronsen has been located."

Lex stood immediately. "Where?" His voice was urgent.

"He is at Metropolis General Hospital. He was admitted ten days ago." Lex felt his heart beating in anticipation. "It seems he is suffering from Amnesia. That is why his identity was unknown for so long."

"Amnesia?" Lex said incredulously. It had been two weeks since his 'awakening' and he had told no-one. He dare not risk his position as controller of LuthorCorp but it also precluded him getting professional help. Yet … maybe this was the break he was looking for. Maybe this was linked to his own amnesia. He'd sent Bronsen to dispose of Tess's body only an hour after his memory began … and now Bronsen was also a victim of this bizarre situation. "Happerson," Lex turned and paused. "You have not been with the company very long?" It was both a question and a statement. Lex had made a point of familiarizing himself will all the LuthorCorp employees so as to play his part fully and he was well aware of how new to the position the gentleman stood before him was.

"Just a month, Mr Luthor. Your father… placed me here under Miss Mercer's nose, just before his …"

"You can say it, Sydney. His death." Lex felt no emotional loss and that came over in his tone. Perhaps Sydney Happerson was shocked at that, perhaps not. Lex needed to assess the character of his newest ally. He turned back and addressed the rather up-tight man. "Sydney, I need to acquire that body."

"But sir, he's not dead. Just without his memory." Lex smiled. Although Sydney had pointed out his mistake he had heard no condemnation in his tone. Just factual information.

"I know. But I require him all the same. Have him moved to my research facility." Sydney nodded and swivelled on his heels then strode off.

Lex sat himself back down in his chair. He'd spent most of his memory in this chair. He felt powerful, secure, safe sat here. He was in control of his life from this spot. If he left here then he was vulnerable without his memories. Pulling himself forward and sliding right up to the desk he began to look through his papers, searching until he found the information he needed on his previous aide; Bronsen.

_Two weeks ago_

Bronsen breathed erratically as he drove into the depths of Suicide Slum. The terror and nervousness coupled with adrenaline and excitement had his heart beating wildly_. I can do this,_ he repeated to himself. _I can do this._

Lex Luthor had chosen him personally after his return from the grave and he was determined to prove himself worthy, no matter the job. He was a very capable young man; resourceful, intelligent. His self-motivation and ambition had catapulted him to the top of his class in business and the taste of power he'd had proved to him that he was willing to do anything to stay in the circles of influence.

He pulled up on an empty street, surrounded by dilapidated warehouses and tenement blocks. He climbed out of the car and strode round to his trunk. Glancing around to check for onlookers he opened it up once he was convinced of his solitude. She was still there. Somehow he'd thought that it would be empty, that this surreal situation would reveal itself to be a wild hallucination. But, no. His previous boss was lying in the boot of his car.

Bronsen marveled at how he'd got her from the boss's office down to his car without any incident. His heart had been pounding the whole way, but he'd just kept putting one step in front of the other. She was quite light, slung over his shoulder with her arms dangling down his back. Now he had to lift her out and carry her again.

He quickly checked the area again and then walked to the nearby alleyway. Peering down it he saw rows and rows of garbage dumpsters. _Perfect._

Back at the car he lifted out the body of the red-headed lady. Rather than slinging her over his shoulder he, instead, carried her in his arms. As he headed down the alleyway, heading for the furthest dumpster he shifted his hold on her and felt her hand brush across his face. He blinked; a momentary dizziness overtaking him.

Bronsen stopped his steady progress down the alleyway. He felt strange. The body in his arms was heavy. Images began to flash before his eyes. Nausea rose in his stomach. He stumbled behind a dumpster and fell against the wall. More images, his mother, younger brother, school, played across his memory.

He stood up and stumbled away, not noticing the body he'd left behind, unhidden. Heading back to the main street he felt a fog descend over his mind and when he emerged into the brighter sun of the more open street he glanced around and frowned.

_Where am I?_

He looked at the car parked in front of him.

_Nice car._

He turned and wandered down the street. It was a very dingy part of the city. He happened to pass a window, grimy and dusty to be sure, but just reflective enough to show him that he wore a suit.

_What am I doing here?_

He turned and frowned even more.

_What …? Where …? Who … Who am I?_

* * *

><p>Clark stood high above Metropolis. His cape wrapped around him as the wind blew. It put him in mind of the long, black coat that was once his disguise. It had been a year since he last wore it. Maybe the colour would have been more appropriate tonight; he was obviously in a reflective mood having chosen this spot rather than his new watch-area: the sky. Looking down he saw the lights shining back up at him. It was a beautiful and breathtaking sight but somehow he was unmoved by it. He opened his hearing to everything that he usually filtered out and was bombarded by sound; traffic on main street – because the city never slept, TVs in apartments, night-club music. But it all faded when he heard the clock chime. He counted along with it.<p>

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven …_

He held his breath waiting for the last chime. At twelve he hung his head. _Midnight._

_Today. Today we bury Tess._

It had been a week since her body was discovered. The shock had yet to fade, but then again, he'd half been prepared for it by Tess's watchtower video. Suddenly he needed to move. His muscles ached with unspent energy. He shot into the sky, above the cloud line, and then stopped. He just let himself drift in the quiet, switching off all sounds. Beneath him was a blanket of white, above was a black sky dotted with silver stars. Even without his enhanced vision they would have been a spectacular sight without the light pollution caused by the city below.

Clark's gaze drifted over the constellations, mentally reciting their names to himself. He reached an area of the sky that was all too familiar; the wolf's head with one missing eye.

_Krypton. Home._

But it wasn't really. He'd never lived there or grown accustomed to the buildings or forged relationships with the people. Earth was his home: Smallville … Metropolis … Lois.

Clark smiled. The thought of Lois always brought a smile to his face, even in the darkest mood. And this was definitely on the dark side. Lois would call him out for brooding, maybe not quite call it a 'pity party', though.

His eyes caught the gap that was Krypton again and the smile disappeared.

_Where is Kara?_

To be honest Clark hadn't noticed her missing immediately. Preparations for the wedding had taken up most of his thoughts and it wasn't unusual for them not to speak to each other for over a week. Kara was living her own life now. The first time he'd realised that she was missing was soon after the wedding. She'd been on a mission for Jor-El to defeat the Darkness, yet when it finally arrived she never showed up for the show down. There'd been no sign of her at all since then, and if Clark's memory was correct, as it always was, then he hadn't seen her in five weeks.

She'd left on a secret mission that would supposedly lead to a weapon for use against the Darkness. She'd made it clear that she could be gone for a while, but that she would return for the wedding no matter what.

So, what had kept her? Clark couldn't think of anything that would have prevented her from coming. As his only biological relative and only other survivor of Krypton they shared so much, plus she had actually developed quite a close friendship with Lois over this last year. His mind began to run away with negative thoughts and he felt the weight of worry and helplessness descend. What if she needed him? What if he failed her and she … died? Just like Tess.

"NO!" he shouted and spread his arms out in front then flew back to Metropolis in a second.

Clark sped into Watchtower, past the security features which recognised him immediately, and came to a standstill in front of a monitor. He lifted a hand to the keyboard then dropped it away. He was so used to other people doing this, not that he was incapable, or resistant to the idea, but it just brought home to him how much had changed in the last months.

First Chloe, now Tess. His mind returned to the dreaded event which would play out later that day and he stepped back from the computers. He turned away, needing to compose himself; become accustomed to the empty surroundings, but then he noticed that he was **not** alone.

"Emil!" Clark spoke shocked. The man looked up from his spot, seated on the leather couch pushed against the far wall and almost hidden by one of the staircases. "What are you doing here?" Emil stood and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "You know you should be resting…" Clark let his words trail off.

Emil strode out from the shadows and nodded, fully understanding what Clark was implying. "I know, but I couldn't sleep." He slid his glasses back on.

"Emil?" Clark began. "I … I need to look for Kara."

"Kara?" he said, shocked. "Why?"

"She's missing. I know I should have dealt with this before, but with the wedding and Tess being missing… and Kara can take care of herself." He sighed and turned away, walking back to a monitor. "It's been too long since she checked in and the only reason I can think of is …"

Emil walked up and stood next to him. "You think …" he paused. "Like Tess."

"No!" Clark replied vehemently. "No," he repeated softer. "I just don't know. And I feel like I'm letting her down. I shouldn't have forgotten her. I shouldn't have let her go off on her own." He turned away and strode off. "I should have been there to save her, to stop whatever she did that got her…" he froze, realizing where his rambling had taken him.

"Are we talking about Kara now, or Tess?" Clark stood in the centre of Watchtower, mute. "You know she made her own decision. And she knew exactly what she was doing, as evidenced by the video she left."

"I know." Clark ran his fingers through his hair. "But I still wish …"

"Don't even go there, Clark. You know what can happen with wishes?"

Clark smirked. "Yeah and Zatanna can cause enough mischief without even a wish being involved." Out of the corner of his eye Clark saw Emil's face fall. He turned to face him completely. "I'm sorry Emil. I forgot that Zatanna's champagne …"

"It's ok, Clark. Neither of us actually remember the," he coughed, "incident. But I think there was probably something that we could have … explored if we'd wanted to. Who knows? I," he paused. "You know, when I lost my wife I stopped singing. Tess reminded me that she wouldn't have wanted that. It's why I'm … you know … later on." Clark nodded.

After a few moments of strained silence Clark stepped back to the computer but Emil reached out and caught his arm. "Go home. I can start looking for Kara. You need to be with your wife." Clark frowned. Not that he didn't want to go home to Lois, but he was pulled from too many directions and he couldn't dismiss his worry over his cousin now. "Clark, I lost my wife … and now, Tess." Suddenly Clark understood and his face softened. He nodded.

"Thank you Emil. But I think, given the circumstances, it can wait till tomorrow. Go home yourself."

"I will," he replied.

Clark smiled and then sped off arriving in his apartment in a few seconds. He stood in the doorway to the bedroom for a minute, just watching Lois sleep; her chest rising and falling slowly. As the worry began to drift away he made his way round to his side of the bed, shedding his costume on the way. When he slid into bed it creaked a little. He shuffled up towards the centre looking for the warm body that was there and, when he found it, he drew it close. Holding her tight in his arms he then allowed himself to sleep; his burden lifted slightly.

* * *

><p>Lex rolled over in his sleep. The silk sheets were cool against his body. His consciousness awakened slightly and he heard the distant sound of traffic, many floors below, passing by the LuthorCorp building. 'Past midnight' had no meaning to a city like this.<p>

He was alone in this newly constructed Penthouse apartment, although there was a large possibility that some conscientious executive was still busily working away at some corporate contract on a floor somewhere below. It didn't bother him, to be alone. Somehow he knew that he only had himself to rely on in this life.

He drifted away again and a dream burst to life.

Someone laughed. "Corporate espionage. It's a fact of modern business Lex. I'm surprised your security was so lax." The unwanted visitor walked away.

"Still, it's hard to imagine how the perpetrator could have gained access to the mansion."

The tall, well dressed man stopped. He lifted his head a little and Lex heard the sound of sniffing as the head bobbed from side to side. The long, wavy brown hair shook a little.

"Do I detect a faint whiff of innuendo?" The man turned around fully and Lex finally got to see the face of the intruder. Sunglasses covered his eyes. That was unusual. Someone as well dressed as this man would never wear sunglasses indoors. Lex noticed the cane then and he realised that this person was blind.

"Of course not dad," Lex took a few steps forward, hands in his pocket. "I just wanted to congratulate you on winning that contract."

"Oh, is that was this is about, making an excuse for your defeat? Hmm? Because I don't have time for excuses." His father turned away and walked to the door stopping just at the threshold to the room. "As for your bug problem. I suggest you call an exterminator." Lex watched as Lionel Luthor left.

As Lex's consciousness drifted again, wavering between waking and sleeping his mind tried to make sense of the dreams playing out in his mind. "An exterminator was definitely called for daddy dearest," he mumbled then turned over.

"I appreciate you coming." Lex walked into the room and greeted the assembled staff: managers of various levels at the LuthorCorp Fertiliser Plant No 3. "My father doesn't know about this meeting and I'd like to keep it that way."

"When I first came here," he turned and strode around the table, "people assumed I was just another glaring example of nepotism: unskilled and promoted over the heads of the more competent and deserving. But I'd like to think that the people in this room feel differently. If we can raise the capital for an employee led buyout then we can keep the plant running."

"Buyout?" a man's worried voice broke his speech.

"I can raise nearly 90% of the capitol," Lex reassured his employees.

"What about the rest. We're supposed to mortgage our houses?"

"It's a risk, I know, but in exchange the investors will become minority owners." Couldn't these people see the opportunity he was giving them?

"Doesn't your father control the board? What makes you think he's going to go along with a buyout?"

"I know a couple of members I can convince and I don't need a unanimous decision. I'm offering you the chance to take control of your own destiny. Stand with me and we will win."

Lex rolled over again. "Take control of your own destiny," he whispered.

A storm raged. Lex searched frantically, pushing papers off his desk, opening drawers and boxes. The double doors swung open and his father strolled in. "So, you're using your mother's stock to fund the buyout. That's your secret source. I must admit, it's a bold move Lex, but it won't work." Lionel Luthor let go of the door handles and walked in.

Lex looked up. "Did you brave the weather to tell me that?" He walked straight past his father and continued searching.

"It's suicide Lex. You may get the plant but you're putting your employees' homes on the line. Forfeiting your own future."

"Or forging a new destiny, free from you." Lex looked straight at his father for a moment, then turned again.

"You're not my enemy, you're my son."

What hypocritical words. "I never saw the distinction."

"When Alexander the Great was dying his Generals asked who he would leave his empire to: if he would appoint a successor who would keep the legacy intact, prevent generations of bloodshed. His answer was simple; I leave it to the strongest."

"I believe the term is 'Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war'," Lex replied, not about to let his father have the upper hand.

Lionel grabbed Lex's head in his hands and drew it close. "I'll bury you, and everyone in Smallville who takes your side." Lex ripped himself away, adrenaline from both the search, and the confrontation coursing through him, leaving him unafraid of his father's threats. Suddenly the window exploded and Lex flew backwards into the wall, a wooden cabinet toppling over to land on him.

He awoke with a start, the dreams finally rousing him fully. "I remember," he spoke a little surprised.

_This is good,_ he though. _Maybe it's time to try something to 'encourage' more memories to surface. Maybe I should take control of my own destiny. It's time for some tests._

Lex pushed away the sheets on his bed, climbed out and wandered over to the windows. Drawing the blinds back he looked out into the city, many stories below. The morning was still a couple of hours away and Lex was tired, but he suddenly felt enlivened.

"I remember," he repeated and smiled. The smile reflected back at him in the glass of the window. "I remember my father." His face contorted into a grimace. "The bastard."

* * *

><p>Clark woke in the morning feeling lighthearted and refreshed. Five hours sleep would do that to you when you didn't really need it. He looked down to see brown hair spilling all over his chest. Lois had her head resting on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her. He bent and kissed the top of her head, disturbing her. Within a minute she was awake and looking up at him.<p>

"Hi," he smiled.

"Morning," she replied. "Ready for the day?" she asked brightly, as she did many mornings, but it immediately reminded Clark what was happening later on. Lois saw his smile drop. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the day so early on. There's going to be enough time for _that_ face later on." She searched his eyes looking for the peace of a moment ago but didn't find it. "Oh Clark, don't do this to yourself." She hitched up on one elbow and lifted her other arm, placing it on his cheek. He took hold of the hand and drew it to his mouth, kissing the centre of the palm.

"Lois, I'm worried about Kara." She nodded understanding his concern. "I need to go and see Jor-El."

"Today?" she questioned, a little confused.

"Yes, I'm hoping he can give me some answers and I won't feel this pressing down on me at the funeral."

"When?" she asked. Clark didn't reply, but she read the answer in his expression. "Now," she said, resigned to her husband's need to be protector to everyone he knew.

After a quick, but bone melting kiss, Clark was gone and Lois climbed out of bed not really wanting to start the day, but knowing that she couldn't really avoid it.

Clark landed at the fortress only minutes later. "Jor-El," he called out as he wandered through the crystal structure.

"I see you have embraced your calling, my son. I am proud to see you wear the emblem of your family, Kal-El."

"Thank you," Clark smiled, a little embarrassed. Turning up here, in the suit that his father had taken from him, now wearing it proudly, he felt a little self-conscious.

"Jor-El. I came because I haven't seen Kara in five weeks. Are you able to call her? I know you've done it before."

"I cannot contact Kara." Clark wrinkled his brow. He'd thought that he and his father were past this.

"Why? She's my cousin, and your niece. You've even brought her into my destiny in the past. Why would you keep her from me now?"

"I do not mean that I _will not_. I mean that I _cannot_. Kara is no longer here."

"No longer here. What do you mean?" Clark tilted his head, looking up a little, as if searching for the voice that radiated from all around.

"I sent her to find her own destiny. It was time for you to embrace yours, and there was a chance she would have stood in the way."

"Kara would never stand in the way of me fulfilling my potential. She tried to teach me to fly many times. She encouraged me." Clark defended his cousin.

"Her intentions would have been good, but they would have hindered you rather than helped."

Clark recognized the futility of arguing over this point and moved on. "Then where did she go? What's her destiny?"

"You should know, Kal-El, that each person's destiny is their own. It is not your place to know Kara's fate."

Clark felt sudden nerves grow in his chest. "But how can I be sure that she's alright? She's my cousin, and I worry about her."

"Kal-El, my son. Be assured, you will see her again." Somehow, even though the words were meant to be encouraging, the dispassionate voice did not actually give him the hope it was supposed to.

_And how do you know that_, Clark wondered. _You may have all the knowledge of Krypton stored in these crystals, but you cannot see the future._ He rose slowly from the floor and considered arguing more with his father. After a few moments he hung his head, realizing that there was little chance he would change Jor-El's mind. He rose higher into the air and put out his arm then increased his speed and he was soon on his way back to Metropolis.

As he flew he tried to interpret his feelings. Opposing thoughts in his head made him unsure of how to feel. There was an immense relief that Kara was alright, but he missed her. And thinking that she hadn't even said goodbye… it hurt. As he flew low over the city he noticed an area of parkland coming up so he decided to swoop lower and appreciate the nature.

Suddenly a high pitched scream came to his ears. "No! Stop! Come back, come back." Clark turned his head and noticed a young girl running across the grass, arms outstretched. Following her trajectory he saw a golden retriever heading for the exit out onto a busy road. He changed direction and aimed for the dog. Just as his feet touched the ground he reached for the dog and gently lifted it. Its feet continued waving in the air, but it was going nowhere. The dog turned its head to inquire what was happening and Clark was greeted, almost nose to nose, with a bright eyed, panting mutt. This dog was not trying to be trouble; it was just full of joy and energy: a happy dog.

Clark turned to see the little girl still sprinting, but she didn't slow down or stop. She ran at Clark and almost leapt on him, hugging his waist.

"Thank you Superman, thank you." She pulled back and looked up and him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Is this little guy yours?" he indicated to the puppy on his shoulder.

"Yes," she nodded. Clark put down the dog and it went straight to the little girl. She hugged it, getting wet licks all over her face.

"So, what's he called?" Clark asked conversationally.

"Rusty."

"Wow. That's a great name. It's perfect for him, matching this lovely red coat of his."

"Do you have a dog Superman?" she asked casually, looking up with open eyes.

"Well as a matter of fact I do." He crouched down to be on the same level as her. "Actually, I did. He was called Shelby."

"Was." The girl blinked. "Did he die? Cause I know all about that stuff cause my goldfish died," she nodded knowingly.

"No," he smiled widely trying to keep it from turning into a delighted laugh. "He's not dead. He just has to live with a neighbor now. I… well I couldn't look after him anymore."

"Oh. Because you save people , and you're busy all the time?"

"I guess. Yes." He stood. "Well, I have to go now. Promise to put this little guy on a lead?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"I do, Superman," she replied seriously. Clark smiled then rose into the air and flew off, waving as he went.

* * *

><p>Lex pushed open the door after being granted access via a handprint, voiceprint and eye scan. <em>This is definitely the place for what I want, if this is the security,<em> he thought.

As the door sealed behind him he looked around at the large open-plan laboratory. It was a mish-mash of steel furniture – tables, chairs, filing cabinets – along with racks and racks of chemicals, plus stack of paperwork toppling over on the floor in each corner.

"Dr Kelly," Lex called out. Sydney assured him that Dr Kelly was the best in the department. He also strongly hinted that she was 'trustworthy' with sensitive information. Lex had yet to decide how much he trusted Sydney Happerson, but so far the middle aged gentleman had made all the right choices in Lex's eyes.

"Get out," came a shout from the far end of the room; a gruff, but obviously female voice. "Whoever you are, I'm in the middle of something and you better …" Lex, a little angry at the greeting, watched as a white coated lady appeared from behind a plastic sheet and then stopped open mouthed when she saw him.

"Mr Luthor, I'm sorry."

"I presume you are Dr Gretchen Kelly," Lex stated. He raised his eyebrow mockingly and stepped forward as confidently as possible.

"Yes, that's me." She approached and held out her hand only to withdraw it when Lex didn't offer his back. She quickly removed the stained plastic gloves, placed them on a nearby table then offered again. This time Lex shook her hand.

"Dr Kelly. I need you to run some tests."

"That's what I'm already doing, sir." She indicated over her shoulder and tilted her head in the manner of a parent having to explain something that the child should already know. "The RG68 project."

Lex didn't recognize the project name. It wasn't on any list that he'd seen. Possibly it was a private project, and unfortunately he no longer had access to the lists which only existed in his pre-apocalypse memory.

"I need tests on myself doctor," Lex replied sharply. "I am suffering … from something and need you to cure me."

She took the final step to be directly in front of him and looked him up and down. "You look perfectly healthy to me. Go see a normal doctor. Or book yourself in at some swanky private hospital."

"My … problem … is not something that can be revealed to the world." She frowned, confused. "I am given to believe that I can have full confidence in you Dr Kelly."

"Of course you can sir." She nodded and then stepped back.

"I have lost my memory. All my memories from before the appearance of that giant meteor two weeks ago are gone."

"Gone!" she breathed out. "Amnesia?"

"Yes. I need you to discover what caused this, and help me to recover my past."

"Of course. Um …" Suddenly the brash scientist seemed hesitant. "I should … I can start with blood tests now. Maybe we can arrange for some x-rays and other scans." She was wandering off and chattering to herself.

"There's more," Lex said. "Another employee is also suffering. I have reason to believe there is a connection as he was with me soon after whatever caused my memory loss."

"Really." She turned round quickly and looked excited. "I must see him then."

"He is being brought here as we speak. You can keep him here." Lex's emotionless voice and lack of concern over this man's comfort and rights didn't seem to bother his new confidant.

"Yes, there's a suitable room over there." She indicated to her right with a wave of her hand. "But let's get started on your blood test. Roll up your sleeve." Her brusk nature and off-putting charm had returned in full force.

Lex did as she asked, allowing her to take as many vials of blood as she needed, and then he continued to wait around to ensure the arrival of Bronsen, whom he had arranged to be discharged from hospital earlier today.

* * *

><p>The morning passed in strange normality after Clark left at breakfast time. Lois hadn't gone into the office, but she'd spent plenty of time on the phone with sources and research. She even sent in a quick article on refuse collection contracts that were not being fulfilled. Just before lunch she showered; lingering in the hot, beating water and letting the steam warm up her cold skin. It was just as she exited the bathroom that Clark arrived home. He strode over to her, smiling, and gave her a gentle kiss.<p>

Not long after and they both sat at the table. Lois's wet hair dripped down her back, soaking her dressing gown as she ate a sandwich. Clark sipped at a coffee while reading the newspaper.

"So, did Superman have any interesting saves this morning?" she asked conversationally.

"Hmm?" Clark looked up. "One man tried to shove a twenty in my hand after I pulled him from a car wreckage."

Lois held out her hand and Clark stared at it confused. She beckoned with her fingers. "So, pass it over then."

"Lois, I didn't take it," Clark replied shocked. Lois grinned at him and he rolled his eyes. "You know, we should check on Shelby sometime soon."

"Shelby. How did we get from car wrecks to Shelby?"

"There was a young girl chasing her puppy. It nearly ran into the road. We talked after and Shelby came up." He shrugged.

"Smallville," Lois smiled. "You saved a puppy and talked to a little girl, as Superman?"

"Yes," he nodded and smiled a little shyly.

"Well, it's not the kind of Superman save I usually cover, but I could make it work."

"Lois! It's not news."

"Yes it is. Everything Superman does is news. In one way or another."

Lunch came to an end and they both moved to the bedroom to get changed. Lois slid out of her dressing gown and into a shaped black dress. She gave her hair a quick blast on the hairdryer and then began to brush it in long smooth strokes. "Oh, I had another tip on those weird crimes again," she called out to Clark who was in the bathroom.

He wandered to the door which connected into their bedroom and Lois saw him reflected in the mirror. He was attempting to adjust his tie. "Really?" he queried. "What was it this time?"

She put down her brush and turned to look at him directly. "Some guy was out shopping with his girlfriend. They went into a jewellery store and all the diamond rings disappeared out from under their nose." She noticed him still fiddling with the tie so she stood, walked over and smiled up at him then smoothed it out and pulled it tight. "And even weirder, they realized that they'd swapped clothes. How does that happen? There." She looked up at him as she smoothed out his shirt and waistcoat with her hands. "You look …" she trailed off.

"I look …?" he questioned.

"Ready," she smiled sadly. His eyes reflected back that sadness and her smile dropped. "Clark is this really happening?"

"I know," he spoke softly. The sense of ordinariness had gone. Lifting a hand he tucked a stray length of hair behind her ear. "I keep thinking I can still correct this. Maybe I can find her, maybe I can speed her to the hospital, maybe I can …" Lois lifted her fingers to his mouth and placed them over his lips.

"Clark, don't do this."

He pushed away from her and strode into the center of their bedroom. "But I should have tried harder." He turned to face her and held out his arm. "I could have looked more; spent more time searching. Why didn't I take her message seriously?"

"You did." Lois frowned and shook her head. "Clark, neither of us knew what she was doing and by the time we saw her message it was probably already too late."

"I shouldn't have let this happen." Clark raised his voice. "She was one of us. She deserved my protection." Lois could see the anger getting to him. Anger at the situation, probably even a little anger at Tess, but mostly anger at himself. "I feel … Lois, I feel useless. I couldn't protect her. What if there are other people I can't protect." He suddenly strode forwards and grabbed her shoulders. "What if it's you I can't protect?"

Lois looked up at him and gulped. Such emotion welled up inside her and her voice would not come to her. She blinked at him and felt the moisture in her eyes threatening to fall. Her mouth twitched in an 'almost' smile, trying to comfort him, but it didn't work.

"Lois. I …" Clark's voice faltered.

Lois felt the tear break free and slide down her cheek. "God, this is gonna be a hard day," she looked down and then stepped away from Clark. Striding over to the dresser she pulled out a tissue, sat down and then wiped her eyes before applying the barest of makeup.

* * *

><p>When he and Lois arrived at the church Clark stood just outside the door and began scanning the interior for one particular face. The difference in light level was not a problem for Clark and he easily recognized the person stood right at the front. The young man was standing just to one side of the flower display, alone. Clark noticed the concentration on his face as he stared into the center of the alter area. Stepping forwards just as the young man hung his head, sadly, Clark's foot hit the stone floor and the light 'tap' sound reverberated down the church. The lad looked up. Of course he'd heard it.<p>

"Clark!" came the shout from the front of the church. Clark watched as a teenage boy made his way down the aisle stepping out into the bright sunlight.

"Conner," Clark grinned and then reached for a quick hug.

"Hi Clark," he looked slightly to the left and nodded. "Lois."

"Hello Conner," she said. "How's Washington?"

"Very political," he laughed. "You know, sometimes I think I'd prefer farming to all the stress of government work. Thank goodness I'm gonna be neither, though."

Clark frowned. "Stress. Is mom okay?" he asked worried.

"Sure, she's fine. Don't worry Clark."

Clark nodded but still felt a little wary. "And the campaign?"

"Going great. She's a sure thing."

Clark saw Conner glance back to the doorway, looking back into the relative darkness; back to Tess. He was about to say something but he felt Lois tighten her hand on his arm. He turned to look, seeing Conner stride back inside out of the corner of his eye, and she whispered out, "Chloe." He whipped his head round to see his former best friend – because Lois now held that title – climbing up the steps. She was wearing tailored black trousers with a matching jacket; the dark color creating quite a contrast with her blonde hair. Clark gave a half smile when he noticed that she'd still managed a nod to the majorly important color in her life at the moment, having clasped a chunky green necklace around her neck.

Lois ran forward and hugged her cousin. Just a moment later Oliver appeared up the steps. He held out his hand and Clark shook it.

"Never expected to be back here again so soon," he said, gravely. The impact of Oliver's words left Clark speechless. He'd never known Ollie to be serious except in the mantle of world saving superhero. But even then he still projected an air of enjoyment. If Oliver was so affected then Clark dare not investigate his own feelings too much.

"I know, Oliver." Clark nodded and the two heroes stood in reflective silence both gazing out into the sun. "I wasn't sure if you'd come." He finally spoke again. "I mean you and Tess had an up and down relationship." Oliver nodded. "And she and Chloe didn't exactly get along either."

"We very nearly didn't." Oliver put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "Me and Chloe, we had a … discussion." Clark narrowed his eyes. From the sounds of it 'discussion' wasn't the right term. "In the end we both realized that we should be here, whatever disagreements we've both had with Tess in the past." Oliver turned to look directly at Clark. "The fact is … she died as one of us. She got her wish to save the planet and she finally figured out how to do it without compromising her own soul."

Clark nodded and the silence descended again. He turned to look over at his wife, now talking to Chloe.

"Chloe, you look great," Lois smiled at her baby cousin.

"You too. Married life must agree with you Lois," she replied.

"Oh, look at us. We're both dressed in black, looking pale, hardly any makeup on, yet we compliment each other." Lois raised her eyebrows and Chloe laughed half-heartedly. "I didn't think you'd come." Lois wrinkled her brow and searched Chloe's face for any hint as to her cousin's reasons for being here.

"It was a strange decision to have to make. We talked about it." Lois saw Chloe's eyes flick over to Oliver. "But I'm glad we're here."

"Chloe, what's wrong. Did you and Ollie not agree on this?"

"No! No, we definitely agreed on coming. Just …"

"Just what? Come on Chloe," Lois urged, "you know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing. Just a problem with my new identity, that's all. It's more of a technicality thing that needs sorting." Chloe brightened her face. "Don't you worry Lois."

"Are you sure that's it, cause I always got the impression that he and Tess …" Lois half nodded with her head.

"Lois, that was over a long time ago. Believe me. It's not a problem."

"Still, doesn't that make it weird, coming here?"

"No." Chloe shook her head, utterly serious. "No. What makes it weird is just … that it's happening at all. I mean, it's a funeral … and it's someone I know." Chloe's face fell. "Knew. Someone important to our lives."

Lois nodded. "Yes, that's enough to make it weird." No more reasons were needed. Just the fact that they were at a funeral was enough for everything to seem off kilter, for the world to seem distorted, out of shape, incorrect, mixed up. Wrong. Lois noticed more people arriving and passing them to enter the church. "Maybe we should go in?" she asked and Chloe nodded ever so slightly.

Lois noticed Clark and Oliver inside, talking to the vicar, as she and Chloe made their way down towards the front. Past half way, but not fully at the front, she slid into a pew and sat down on the cold wood. The difference in temperature was marked. Outside, in the sun, her black clothing had soaked up the heat, but in here it was chilly. 'Like death warmed up' was the ironic statement which came to mind.

Clark and Oliver finished their conversation and joined them. Ollie spoke immediately as he sat down. "He agreed that I could be a pall-bearer. The fourth guy was just one of the undertaker's men and I can take his place."

Chloe smiled. "That's good." She nodded and her smile turned sad.

The church began to fill up and a quiet murmuring sound echoed through the lofty building. Very little conversation happened between the four friends, though. A voice from behind surprised Lois and she turned and blinked in shock. "Dinah!"

Oliver whipped his head round at Lois's exclamation and he repeated it himself. "Dinah!" When Dinah smiled a little half-heartedly, betraying her upset, Oliver stood and reached over the pew, giving her a quick comforting hug. Lois frowned but when she saw no concern on her cousin's face she let it slide. When Oliver sat back down she noticed him reach for Chloe's hand and grasp it tightly.

A deliberate cough came from the altar and Lois looked up to see the vicar ready to start.

Clark was just seating himself after the first prayer when he heard a disturbance and turned to see the cause. His stomach immediately churned when he noticed who was walking down the aisle: Lex Luthor.

_What is he doing here? And what will happen when he sees me?_ A logical part of his brain told him that Lex was probably here as a publicity stunt. It was well known that Tess had been his personal choice as successor, plus it seemed pretty good to presume that Lex was aware of his familial connection to her, even if Tess had not been – until recently.

He turned back and put his concentration on the vicar. He tried not to compare the service to his father's but it was hard. Of course there were many differences but somehow he was still overwhelmed with emotion. Failure, fault, blame, guilt and yes, even grief plagued him through the sombre songs and heartfelt eulogies. What made it worse was that none of the speakers even knew the real Tess Mercer any more. They didn't know about the redemption she strived for, the lives she attempted to save through her work at watchtower. They did know how she fought to protect his secret. They didn't know …

Clark stopped his thoughts when he realized he was still using present tense.

Had.

She HAD fought to protect his secret. She no longer did so.

Grief. Yes he definitely felt it.

Clark realised that the service was ending when the vicar began the final prayer. He stood by Lois's side holding her hand. He could feel how tightly she held it. There was no love lost between her and Tess, just as with Oliver and Chloe, but perhaps things had changed recently. Lois was a fierce advocate for Clark, protecting him, allowing him to be the world's hero and that description fit Tess in the recent months. It wasn't difficult to believe that such common ground had created a mutual respect between the two of them. He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him with a little smile.

The vicar closed his prayer and a quiet _amen_ rumbled through the congregation. Clark let go of Lois's hand and made his way to the front along with Oliver, Conner and a tall, well-built man from Tess's security staff who had requested to be a pall-bearer. Some eerie pan-pipe music played over a speaker system while the four men positioned themselves and lifted the coffin. Clark and the bodyguard led the way as they walked slowly down the aisle. The weight of the coffin on his shoulder was nothing to him: instead it rested on his heart.

Halfway down the aisle Clark looked up and locked eyes with Lex. A sudden terror gripped his chest. Cold eyes looked back at his. This was the first time they had met since Apokolips day. Lex had yet to 'out' Clark to the world, or challenge him in any way, but then again he had also yet to 'out' himself. Oh, the world knew that Lex Luthor had returned from the dead but no official announcements had been made and Lex had provided no answers to the questions that the media were bound to be asking of his PR department.

Clark's slow walk brought him closer. Somehow he felt a tangible hate rolling out at him. His heightened senses picked up every twitch of Lex's eyes, though minute. Clark forced himself to look away and break the contact but something drew him back. As he passed Lex he expected to see some kind of message, threat or warning staring out through his eyes but he saw nothing. Not even recognition. Clark's heart beat wildly in confusion. Had he misread the tangible hate and tightened eyes a moment ago? Either Lex was a supreme actor or … Tess's plan had worked. The serum! Maybe she _had_ managed to infect Lex with the serum that he and Lois had found files on at Watchtower. But that just raised more questions about who killed her. Was it Lex? Why would Lex kill her if he had no memory of her? This was something to be investigated. For someone who represented truth and justice Clark was not about to let anyone get away with the murder of a close friend and colleague.

Outside in the sunshine Clark led the pall-bearers down the steps, around the side of the building and down into the graveyard. An open grave was waiting. He and the three other men gently placed the coffin down and then stepped back. The vicar pulled out his bible and began to read.

"**The Lord is my shepherd; **

**I shall not want. **

**He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: **

**He leadeth me beside the still waters. **

**He restoreth my soul: **

**He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. **

"**Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: **

**For thou art with me; **

**Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. **

"**Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: **

**Thou anointest my head with oil; **

**My cup runneth over. **

"**Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: **

**And I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."**

The vicar closed his bible and the coffin began to lower, slowly. A smooth baritone voice began to sing.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now I see.

Clark didn't look up. He didn't need to and didn't want to see the emotion on Emil's face as he sang. He kept his eyes on the steadily lowering coffin. The deep, red roses covering the top of the coffin put him in mind of blood; deep, red blood. Had Tess bled?

He closed his eyes and squeezed them tightly shut. Memories played out in his mind.

"I guess this must be my stop."

His muscles remembered carrying her from the bus. She looked at him with such curiosity.

"Have a seat Mr Kent. Tess Mercer, acting CEO of LuthorCorp."

"You're my boss?"

_Lois suggested I make a good first impression with the boss. I don't think there are many ways to make a better impression than to save her life?_

"Seems we were destined to meet. I already had you on my 'to-do' list today."

_Seems there's too much destiny in my life. And when other people get dragged into it, they can suffer._

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.

And Grace, my fears relieved.

How precious did that Grace appear

The hour I first believed.

"I'd like to think that there was a time when Lex and I had a real friendship

"That wasn't a friendship. Clark, you were his obsession. Lex wanted so much to be like you. But he knew, he knew in his heart that he never could."

_Will Lex's obsession begin again now that he's back? Will it focus on Clark Kent … or on Superman?_

"I have a strong metabolism."

"Me too. I can hold my liquor like no other. It's in the Mercer gene. Daddy dearest used to be able to finish of a fifth before the lunch whistle blew at the old mill."

"That sounds tough."

"Let's just say it wasn't the Norman Rockwell childhood that you had at the Kent farm."

"Nobody's childhood is perfect."

"Yeah, but I bet you were read fairytales at bedtime. Not like what my dad did. I'm sorry, you don't need to hear that."

"It's ok."

"I had these blue sheets that I used to pull up over my head and it made me feel like I was underneath the ocean. And I would hide in there and pretend to be the little mermaid waiting, dreaming of my prince to come rescue me, then my dad would come in. Bastard shattered my eardrum and he broke my arm. Three times. I bet you didn't expect the in flight entertainment to include my true Hollywood story."

"I'm just glad it has a happy ending. Look at you now."

_Oh Tess. You really did struggle out of the mire. It made you strong. But with no loving presence to counter the harshness you became hard yourself._

Through many dangers, toils and snares

I have already come;

'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far

and Grace will lead me home.

"I'm really sorry that you bought into this strange obsession that the Luthor's had for me."

"I don't think of it as buying in. I think of it as believing."

_Maybe you were right, Tess. I've had so many people believe in me; believe in what I could be capable of, but it took me too long to see it myself. Too long to trust in myself. I'm glad that you did believe in me._

"Clark. Just when I thought you'd flown off my radar."

"Where is he? I've already checked every LuthorCorp facility, the Daily Planet and this house. I found no-one. Where are you hiding him?"

"I'm going to need a little bit more information like a name."

"You know who I'm talking about. His name's Jor-El."

"I'm sorry I can see how upset that you are, but I don't know who you're talking about."

"You're lying. You've operatives all over the world tracking aliens. You know everything."

"The only alien I know is standing right in front of me."

"Where's my father? I want to see him now."

"Clark. I have waited so long for you to admit your true Kryptonian heritage. I always hoped you'd tell me because you trusted me but I'll take what I can get."

_Somehow, even when you were my enemy, you were doing it for my sake. I can't say I fully understand it, but I do understand that, from your point of view, it was all for the sake of the planet, and all for me._

The Lord has promised good to me.

His word my hope secures.

He will my shield and portion be,

As long as life endures.

"I'm s..s…so sorry Clark. I tracked Corben to locate your fortress and I did it only to save you from Zod."

"I have the book of Rao Tess, but even if I wanted to use it I can't because Zod destroyed the console in the fortress."

"You don't need the fort ..tress. When the Kandorians were building the RAO tower they put together these crystals as an energy source when they were trying to turn the Sun red. I think these crystals will also power the Book of Rao."

"I already destroyed the tower."

"I pulled the console from the rubble and moved it to your crow's nest up above the city. Clark this is my last chance to atone for my sins. You are the only one that can save us and you've run out of time. The war has already begun."

_It wasn't your last chance, Tess. But you proved that those weren't empty words of a dying woman. You truly meant them, and when you were given a second change to do it right you grabbed it and clung on till the very end._

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,

And mortal life shall cease,

I shall possess within the veil,

A life of joy and peace.

"Did I drive halfway across town just for an apology?"

"No. It was so we could both give you something."

"Right. Other than our solar powered friend over here doing that cool eyeball zap through the amulet thing that he did, we couldn't have done it without you."

"You took care of Cat. And you figured out how to put Isis back in the amulet. Pretty impressive with a low-tech laptop too."

"Now let's see what you can do with something a little more powerful, like watchtower. Welcome to the team."

"Thank you. _I_ …"

"You really think we can trust her?"

"We'll find out."

_I'm so glad we trusted you, Tess. You were a great asset to the team. And our faith in you was, I think, the final piece to the redemption puzzle for you._

When we've been here ten thousand years

Bright shining as the sun.

We've no less days to sing God's praise

Than when we've first begun.

"Luthor blood is poison, that's what I said before things got weird."

"Who knew you had such a gift for understatement."

"The heir that Lionel left that box to: it's you."

"Given all that that Luthors have done is it any surprise that I didn't feel like sharing with the rest of the class."

"I'm guessing how I reacted is exactly why you didn't tell me everything."

"Clark, you want to know the truly perverse part? I'm upset that he threw me away. As grotesque and sordid a family tree as I've just inherited I … wasn't good enough. You're lucky … the Kents found you."

"You weren't so unlucky. As screwed up as you think your life has been Lionel didn't raise you on this side. What happened with … the other Clark is just proof that Lionel's blood doesn't corrupt, it's the man himself. I was wrong."

"The real reason that I hid Alexander … is because I didn't want anyone to take him away from me. I was afraid that he might be the closest thing to family that I would even know, but he fooled me. He's just as smart as Lex, if not smarter. When and if he's found it'll be because he wants to be."

"When Lex does show up we'll face him together. You're not alone anymore."

_But we didn't face him together, Tess. You tried to face him alone. Maybe your death can be your final message to me. I shouldn't attempt to face him alone either._

_Thank you, Tess._

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now I see.

The sound of Emil's voice faded on the wind and everyone stood in silence. After only a few moments the vicar spoke out clearly.

"**Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you**

**I do not give to you as the world gives.**

**Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid." **

Clark heard murmurs of agreement and then he looked up. All around the graveside people were looking up after having their heads bowed. A few people stepped away and then Clark noticed, in the distance, that someone had left a minute ago. This person, striding away, was almost to the end of the graveyard. Clark's suspicion about the identity was confirmed when the black suited man turned at the edge of the grass and looked back, momentarily: Lex.

He turned away again and a car door was opened for him. Lex climbed into the sleek, black car and the door was shut after him by the chauffer. As the car pulled away Clark never let his gaze falter and a shiver went down his spine. Somehow he knew that Lex being at the funeral was not a good thing.

* * *

><p>Lex returned to his office immediately after leaving the funeral. What a bizarre affair. It was necessary for him to be there, but nothing raised any emotion in his heart. If anything, he'd been a little bored. It had got interesting, though, when the pall-bearers had walked past on the way out. One of them, at the front; a tall, well-built, but <em><strong>not<strong>_ well-dressed man had lead the way, and Lex had felt an inexplicable desire to rip the guy's glasses off his face and crush them into the floor with his foot. Thankfully he had kept his calm. The positive spin he was getting by being a mourner at this funeral was very important and he couldn't risk ruining that.

Things became even more intriguing out in the graveyard. While Lex definitely had an appreciation of classical music, which hadn't been difficult to discover over his two weeks of life, he'd never found any other song quite as revealing as the solo sung by one Dr Emil Hamilton. A very pleasant baritone voice to listen to, yes, but the expression on the man's face had been more telling than anything.

Lex sat down at his desk and quickly pulled out a notepad.

_Dr Emil Hamilton - relationship with Tess?_

He tore off the sheet and folded it, sliding it into his jacket pocket. When he put his pen back down he noticed a brown manila envelope. He reached over and picked it up. Opening it he slid out a pile of paper stapled together in one corner. The front sheet simply said Lex Luther. Pencil scrawls in the bottom corner informed Lex that this was a basic fact list from one of his contacts.

Lex flipped over the first sheet to see a logically set out document.

**Alexander Luthor. Born Oct 29****th** **1980.**

A birthday. He had a birthday. Plus this made him 31. He felt a little excitement at gleaning this first important fact. He began to scan the document quickly, looking for important and interesting information and passing over other things. One word jumped out at him immediately. Siblings.

**Lutessa Lena Luthor**

**Julian Luthor **

_Siblings. That could make things complicated._ Lex, for the first time, felt nervous that his plan would fail. Tess was not a problem, but how would he convince Julian that he was still big brother Lex? It would take a lot of memory capacity to remember all he needed. He looked back to the paper and noticed a few extra facts.

**Father: Lionel Luthor b. 1944 d. 2011**

**Mother: Lillian Luthor b. 1951 d. 1993**

**Siblings: Lutessa Lena Luthor (Tess Mercer) b. 1982**

**Julian Luthor b. 1991 d. 1992**

_Dead. They are all dead? I'm the only Luthor left alive!_ Relief coursed through him. No-one alive who would know him so intimately that they would notice any change in him. No-one that would interfere in his life. _No-one … no-one._ Lex blinked. _Of course. No wonder I have had no messages or visits from family members. And I hadn't even noticed._ He laughed and returned to the document.

**Excelsior Academy: 1983-1998**

**Yale: 1998-2001**

**Executive - LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant No. 3: 2001-2002**

**CEO **– **LexCorp: 2002-2003**

**Executive - LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant No. 3: 2003-2004**

**CEO **– **LuthorCorp: 2004-2008**

As he read down the list of facts covering important dates, places, education, business and residences he felt a sense of triumph enter his body. Yes, it was a 'bare facts' report, but already it felt right. Somehow he visualised his life as he read along with the information, possibly some of his imaginings were even correct, as if the knowledge had unlocked the hidden memory.

He rested back in his leather chair and held the papers loosely, scanning them once again. Later on he would attempt to learn the information intensely, but for now he wanted to linger over the things that jumped out at him. And one thing practically screamed at him …

**LexCorp.**

"I like the sound of that," he whispered while grinning.

* * *

><p>Clark stood on the wooden platform. He was wearing some comfy jeans and a simple blue t-shirt having changed once he and Lois had returned from the funeral. It had seemed the most logical thing; to come and say goodbye, straight away.<p>

Lois was sat in the car. She'd driven with him from the city, but somehow knew that he needed to do this himself. He'd climbed out of the car and then vaulted over the fence, strolling a little gloomily, over to the windmill. Step by step he'd climbed each rung till he made it to the platform and now he stood here, unsure what to say.

He coughed to clear his throat. "I, uh." Closing his mouth he looked up and across the view. He could see the farm house in the distance, but then he could see it all the way from Metropolis if he looked. _Something else to say goodbye to_, he thought.

"Well, Kara. I suppose this is the only way I can think of to say goodbye. You know I am a little upset you never said goodbye. But, who knows, maybe Jor-El told you that you were not allowed." He laughed. "Maybe he thought it would interfere with my destiny. 'Bye Clark.' Just two words. How could that interfere?" Clark realized he'd raised his voice a little so he calmed himself.

"Anyway. Jor-El says you have a destiny of your own." He smiled. "I'm glad. I hope you embrace it Kara. I'm sure you can make a real difference in the world. Whichever world you are in."

He put his hands in his pockets and looked down to the wooden planks. "I should have accepted my destiny a long time ago. I should have let you teach me to fly." He rose up slowly leaving a noticeable gap between his feet and the top of the windmill. "But I wasn't ready. I couldn't fly until I accepted myself fully. And I couldn't accept my whole Kryptonian heritage until I could fly." He grinned again. "So I was pretty much grounded, no matter how much you wanted to teach me." He raised his head and then looked all the way up to the sky; clear but for minor clouds. "You were right. It is so easy. I really don't know why I couldn't figure it out before." He lowered himself back down.

"So, I guess this is it. I'll miss you. You were my only true link to Krypton. I know Jor-El tries, but he's not really got the fatherly instinct and his teaching is more technical than … loving. He says that we'll see each other again. I hope that's true, but I don't know how he can be sure of that, unless he can see into the future."

He narrowed his eyes and blinked a few times. "Good luck cousin. Take care and … wherever you are … be Super." He smiled at his deliberate joke but admitted that it was probably appropriate now.

Clark returned to the car as slowly as he had gone. It seemed disrespectful to use any speed. In fact his only show of powers had been the small demonstration that he'd finally figured out the flying thing. When he climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door he turned to Lois. She smiled at him with such love and understanding and he returned the smile then reached for her. He took her cheek in his palm and drew her close then gently pressed his lips to her. "Shall we go home, Ms Lane."

"I think so Mr Kent."

* * *

><p>Kara closed her eyes to the bright light. Gosh, it was so bright that it was too much for her to take, pain causing tears to prick in the corner of her eyes. When she dared to open them it was bright daylight. She'd left in dark. As she took in her surrounding she realised she was still floating midair in front of Watchtower. Somehow she hadn't expected to see Watchtower. She turned on the spot and realised that all Metropolis was laid out beneath her, exactly as she was used to.<p>

_This isn't right_, she thought. _I shouldn't be here._ She took off the gold ring and slid it into a pocket. _I wonder why it didn't work._ Flying lazily through the sky she realized that she must have traveled in time at least a little, due to the change in time of day.

As she allowed her awareness of the city to increase she began to notice differences. Collapsed buildings, damaged structures, smoke rising in the distance. She frowned and sped up. Coming closer she began to hear noises of battle. Shouts and screams of people in peril mixed with grunts and groans of someone fighting. Kara aimed in the direction of the conflict. Before she could reach it her peripheral vision caught the shuddering of a building. She turned and watched in horror as it began to crumble before her eyes.

As concrete rained down on the street below she saw people attempt to shelter their heads with their arms. She swooped down to intercept the larger pieces before they could injure anyone. Suddenly a green glow surrounded the rest of the falling debris and it seemed to be pulled away before landing safely away from any pedestrian. Kara looked around for the source of the glow but whatever had caused it was now gone.

She focused her hearing to find the battle again and then turned to face the direction the sounds came from. She activated her x-ray vision to see through the building blocking her view and then her eyes widened in shock. "Clark!"

She sped around the block just in time to see him fly through the air after a direct punch to the chin. Kara turned to look at what had caused Clark to sail through the air and was greeted by the grinning face that could only be described as a distorted, mechanical version of her cousin.

Frozen in shock she was not prepared for the blow which swiped her across the cheek sending her sailing after Clark.

_This isn't right_, she thought again. _This isn't where I should be._ But there was nothing she could do about that now.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

Lex scenes: _Insurgence, Tempest_

Tess/Clark scenes: _Plastique, Turbulence, Kandor, Salvation, Isis, Luthor_

Bible passages: _Psalm 23:1-6, John 14:27_

Hymn: _Amazing Grace - John Newton_

COMMENTS


	4. Episode 4: Empire

**Episode 4: Empire**

**Summary:**Change is in the air as Lex decides to take LuthorCorp further than it's ever been before and a new hand takes on the mantle of Watchtower. But when a one-time friend turns foe will Clark and his fellow heroes be prepared to deal with a fiery attack on their stronghold?

**Guest Staring:** Phil Morris as John Jones, Steph Song as Roulette, Kyle Gallner as Bart Allen and Cassidy Freeman as Tess Mercer

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 1st June 2011 - 10:00am<strong>

Lex sat at the head of the conference table. His best executives were lined up around the table... at least, Sydney assured him they were his best executives. Before calling this meeting he'd perused all of their profiles and decided that he agreed with Sydney's assessment. The men that sat in front of him were the best. Wheelers: dealers: contract makers: law benders: problem solvers: tax evaders; these men would take his company into the next decade on top.

"Gentlemen, I've called you here to inform you of some changes about to take place in the organization. As my best people I need you with me on this. As a reward you can be assured you will have top billing in the executive list from this day forward. I guarantee you a generous portfolio of benefits, as long as you stand with me."

Lex paused and allowed his words to sink in. He'd been quite vague, but also indicated that there would be great rewards.

"You know we are with you, sir." _Schafenberger_, Lex mentally reminded himself.

He smiled, victoriously. "Of course you are. If everyone is ready I shall begin by detailing my plans for how LuthorCorp can move forward."

He paused again, this time to take a drink, and then he leaned back in his seat, rocking it backward and forward. He crossed his hands together over his chest and waited while his men rustled with their papers.

"I want to start with my plans to change our focus. I want to diversify into every possible business. We have a well established science division, along with agriculture and investments. I want to have a finger in every pie." He looked around and was immensely pleased to see murmurs and nods. "I want high street stores, I want media groups, I want private insurance, I want power plants of all types, I want trading ships, I want airlines. I want it all."

Lex carefully watched for reactions. If Sydney's assessment of these gentlemen was correct then they would be swept along by his grand ideas rather than concerned by them.

"Wonderful idea, Mr Luthor." _Otismeed_, Lex thought. He was glad he'd spent time memorizing the biographies supplied to him.

"Thank you. I agree." He sat himself up straight and spoke seriously. "So, how do you propose we start?" A clamor of voices immediately flooded the room. Lex let them all vie for supremacy for a moment before putting up a hand to halt the shouting. "Maybe we should start with Stuart here," Lex held out his hand, indicating to the man sat directly to his left.

The balding, rotund gentlemen, who hadn't actually taken part in the bellowing, looked up suddenly. "What? Uh. Oh." He blinked and took off his glasses, wiping his forehead with a white handkerchief then put his glasses back on. "Well, I uh ... I think we could look into expanding the media section, sir. The Daily Planet brings in a tidy profit. Media is a very lucrative business." He shuffled in his chair and as he talked he seemed to gain confidence. "But I would suggest a shift to visual media. It's much easier to manipulate and has a greater impact on the public. Maybe you should look into owning a TV news network, or how about a movie studio?"

"Perfect, Stuart. Who's next," Lex grinned egotistically.

A young, well dressed man jumped in. "If you are serious about High Street stores then I suggest merchandising. Clothing, accessories, fashion … anything that can have a logo on it. We splash the LuthorCorp logo over everything. Make it a household name. Make it a 'fashion' name."

"Ok," Lex nodded.

"The abandoned Geo-thermal plant outside Metropolis," came a clear, strong voice.

"Johnson?" Lex queried.

"Alternative forms of power. That's what you meant isn't it. A new power plant, supplying all of Metropolis. It's even environmentally friendly." All eyes turned to look at the white-haired, bulky executive. "It fulfils all the criteria for a perfect business opportunity," he looked around, trying to explain. "One, it's abandoned so it will provide **new** jobs. Two, it's providing power to the city – a captive audience. Three, it costs us nothing – free energy which we pass on for a charge. Four, it doesn't use up the world's fossil fuels."

"Ok, ok. I get it." Lex called out. "So what do I need to do. How can I acquire that empty plant?"

"I'll put in some calls, but I think you should know. I've already been looking into this idea and there is competition. TanTech and Wayne Industries have both shown interest in alternative energy sources and I've had to step in to keep us ahead of the game a few times."

"Whatever it takes," Lex looked Johnson straight in the eye. He then took the measure of each man, meeting them all eye to eye momentarily before moving on. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 6th June 2011 - 9:00am <strong>_(5 days later)_

"Come on, Smallville. Chop, Chop." Lois strode ahead of Clark. She risked a quick glance over her shoulder and managed to catch him stumbling over a protruding flagstone. When she glanced down to check on the ground she laughed. There was no protruding flagstone. _Boy, he's got good at this._

"Sorry, Lois," he mumbled and caught up to her side, adjusting his glasses and straightening his raincoat.

Lois looked him up and down, a half smile on her face. "Why do you even have that thing on Clark, it's 40 degrees."

"But Lois. What if it rains? I can't let myself catch cold. You know how it goes to my chest. And then my allergies flare up."

She chuckled and shook her head side to side. "You really are one of a kind Clark Kent." When she looked back up into his eyes she met the real Clark looking back, not the public persona.

"I certainly hope so Ms Lane. I don't think you'd know how to deal with two of me." His eyes smouldered at her and she shivered with delight. Unable to reign in her unconscious habit she nibbled her lower lip and then let her mind race at the possibility of two Clark's.

"I think I could manage," she grinned at him. "But let's be thankful that there's only one of me. I don't think even Superman would know how to deal with two Lois Lanes." Her eyes sparkled and then she turned away and continued walking. This time Clark didn't let her get ahead, no matter how fast she tried to walk, and his hand snaked into hers.

When she turned to look up at him he smiled down at her. She frowned in question. "Hey, I want to walk hand in hand with my wife sometimes you know."

She blinked, embarrassed. Clark could do that to her so easily. His sincere charm and romanticism made her insides melt. She couldn't help but smile up at him and nod in agreement. "So, no calls for help this morning?" she asked as they began to walk again.

"Not so far, but you should know better than to say famous last words like that Lois. You'll jinx it."

"Sorry," she tipped her head. After a minute of silence, pretty much unbearable for Lois, she blurted out again. "I'm sorry, I can't help it but I'm gonna say some more famous last words." She stopped and turned to face Clark and looked at him with concerned eyes. He raised his free hand to her cheek.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"It's too quiet." Clark looked around at the crowds and the traffic. "Not that," Lois groaned. "That." She nodded in the direction of his chest. "Ever since you pushed away Apokolips it's been plain sailing on the Superhero cruise liner. From what you've told me about your teenage years, and ever since, there's always been some villain out to get you … or take over the world … or …"

"Lois. Don't second guess this break we've been given. I'm kind of hoping that the Universe has decided I deserve a rest. I'm also really enjoying helping people in a positive way, rather than only ever turning up in the direst of circumstances."

Lois pursed her lips. "You know you just totally jinxed it yourself now. Something's bound to happen."

"Stop worrying, Lois. If, and I say _**if**_, something comes we can handle it."

Her face changed in a moment, a smile lighting it up. "Lois and Clark?" she questioned

"Together," Clark stated.

"Always," Lois breathed out, loosing herself in his eyes.

Clark flicked his gaze down to Lois's mouth, desperate to kiss her. His tongue ran across his lips unconsciously and she followed suit. For a moment Clark seriously considered letting his mouth descend and taste her lips but Lois broke the spell and stepped back.

Blinking shyly again she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Clark Kent, you should watch that silver tongue of yours when we are out in public." As her rapid heartbeat began to calm she tugged on his hand and set off walking once more; still hand in hand.

They were soon at the coroner's and in the lobby Lois strode over to the receptionist desk, Clark trailing behind but his fingers still tangled in hers. "Lois Lane and Clark Kent to see Dr Donald." She let go of Clark's hand and rested both hands on the desk then began to tap her foot. "He is expecting us," Lois continued in explanation when the receptionist fussed around with the appointment calendar to check their appointment. She looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, yes I see you here. You can go right in." She held her arm out to the right and continued her sweet smile. When Lois strode off Clark saw the smile drop.

"Thank you," he nodded at the receptionist and she blushed momentarily then he followed after his wife.

Just down the corridor they found a door indicating the coroner's office. Lois raised her hand to the handle and was about to turn it and enter when Clark caught it and pulled her back. He raised his eyebrows at her in censure and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a quiet voice with a clearly English accent. Clark smiled at Lois and she rolled her eyes. He reached for the door and opened it, holding it for Lois to pass through first.

"Ah, you must be Miss Lane." The mature, silver haired man stood and held out his hand. Lois strode forward and took it with a smile.

"Of course I am," she laughed. "And this is my partner Clark Kent."

"Partner? As in …" he tilted his head.

"Um," Clark ran his hand through his hair, "as in …" he smiled shyly.

"Partners on this story, Dr Donald," Lois replied. She turned and smiled at Clark. "Who just also happen to be married."

"I guessed as such when you walked in." The coroner sat back down and shuffled some papers about on his desk. "Oh I could tell, you know, by the way you looked at each other." He looked up and pointed at the door with his glasses. "So what can I do for you fine people?"

"Tess Mercer. We're here about the official autopsy report." Lois spoke clearly.

"Well, I'm not sure I should be releasing information like that to the press in this manner. That information is for the Police to handle."

Lois bristled at the refusal from the doctor. She was about to let her emotions show when Clark took her arm gently and urged her to sit down.

"Dr Donald." Clark took a seat. "Tess was our boss at The Planet. Plus, she was our friend. I can assure you that we would deal with any information you release to us with the utmost discretion." The doctor studied Clark with bright, intelligent eyes. "We just want to be involved in tracing her killer: bringing him to justice."

"Him, eh?" the doctor half smiled. "You are making a presumption there Mr Kent. But if you want my medical opinion, as a coroner and a trained criminal psychologist, you are probably right."

"So are you willing to release the full details to us?" Lois asked leaning forward out of her chair.

"I think so." Clark let out a sigh of relief. "There is plenty of scientific data including the size, shape and possible make of the knife that stabbed her in the stomach." Lois's stomach rolled as she imagined it in a flash. Clark happened to be looking at her and caught her eyes glazing over as she fell into imagining it. He closed his own eyes tightly willing himself not to imagine it. "But I think you are probably going to be more interested in the compound we found on her glove."

"Compound?" Clark queried his eyes springing open.

"Yes. Its chemical makeup is somewhat similar to a patent filed by a Dr Lawrence Garner over a decade ago, but there are differences. We have yet to analyze what the effects of this serum are but speculate that it affects the memory in some capacity."

Clark didn't need to hear any more. He had his confirmation that the serum he'd found details of at Watchtower had been Tess's secret weapon. But had she had chance to deploy it, or was she murdered first? "Thank you Dr Donald. We appreciate your help." Clark stood and reached out to shake the doctor's hand. Lois stood next to him and reached over for a copy of the file when the doctor handed it over.

As they left the room Clark turned and nodded at the doctor. "Thank you again doctor. We really appreciate it."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 10th June 2011 - 5:30pm <strong>_(4 days later)_

John looked around at the place that was to be his new home. The return of his powers as the dying gift from Dr Fate had awakened a new desire in him. Clark's example was calling to him. His work on the Metropolis Police Force was exceptionally rewarding, and it had become immeasurably easier since his restoration, but he felt that he should be doing even more. His police work was still 'traditional' and ordinary. He now had the capability to help in an extra-ordinary capacity, in extra-ordinary situations. Truthfully, he'd been doing that all along, anyway, but today it became official.

John had visited Watchtower on a few occasions before, always feeling a little out of place. Possibly that was due to him being without his superpowers at the time that Watchtower had its inception. Once they'd been restored the 'club' had been established. John also felt as if he should be more of a mentor, set apart and above, rather than in the group. Recently he'd begun to realise that his assessment was incorrect. He could be a mentor **and** a colleague.

When Clark had come to him with the proposal the final piece of the puzzle which had caused his weeks of deliberation fell into place. In a way the position he was being offered allowed him to be both mentor and colleague. Part of the team, and in control of the team.

John laughed dryly. It was pretty obvious that Clark was the one in charge, in control. He didn't realise it, and no-one had ever said it out loud, but he had the natural tendencies of a leader. And his presence and aura was so strong that people naturally followed. Even John found himself automatically deferring to Clark.

No, this would be a different kind of control. A managerial control: technological. Protective.

As Watchtower's official guardian, replacing Tess, John could be the team's eyes and ears all over the city: all over the world.

John was interrupted from his reverie by the door swinging open behind him. He turned around in time to see Clark stroll in. "Kal-El." He smiled. "Oh, sorry … Clark." Clark had asked that John try to call him 'Clark' more than 'Kal-El' to help avoid any awkward situations that he may not be able to explain his way out of.

"Actually, John. When I'm dressed like this I'd prefer you call me Superman." Clark laughed.

John smiled wryly. "I suppose that would be the better option."

Clark strolled forward and then brought out a package from behind his back. "Lois wanted me to bring these for you." He held out the box with one hand while pushing his cape back over his shoulder with the other. John frowned and stepped back away. "Is that Lois's attempt at welcome cookies?" John looked very wary.

Clark frowned in confusion. "Yes," he replied quite seriously. "John, it's okay. She's followed my mom's recipe." John continued to look unsure. "Trust me." He gestured with the box and John tentatively took it, still staring at it suspiciously.

John turned away and walked over to the desk positioned centrally beneath the main window. He placed down the box and then flipped open the top. An inviting smell washed over him. He breathed in and felt a desire to taste one immediately. He dipped his hand in but came out empty. A whoosh and a blur went past him and the cookie box was gone.

John looked up and around searching for the culprit. He didn't need to see the red and yellow lightning-strike to know who'd pinched his 'Welcome to Watchtower' cookies. "Bart!" he growled when he finally focused on the youngster leaning against a metal pillar. The box was in one hand and a half eaten cookie in the other. John decided to use a different tactic. "You know that Lois made those cookies," he smiled.

"Lois!" Bart stood up straight suddenly and stared in shock at the box, holding it out at arms length. John reached and took it off him grinning at how easy it was to read humans. Bart considered the half eaten cookie still in his other hand and obviously decided that it still tasted good, no matter the cook, and he continued to munch away. "So …" came a mumbled voice. "Is this everyone?"

"No, Emil should be somewhere," Clark said and looked around. "Ahh, here." He gestured out with his arms as he saw Emil begin to descend the steps.

"Evening everyone," Emil nodded.

"Where's the green bean?" Bart asked as he licked the final crumbs from his finger.

"Oliver and Chloe are in Star City." Clark answered. "You know that Bart. Chloe's setting up her own little Watchtower over there."

He nodded knowingly. "Well if this is it then can we get on with it cause I have an appointment back in Keystone City in ten minutes."

"Well then Bart," John stepped forward, "I appreciate you taking the time to be here for this." John laughed dryly and then strode over to a monitor. Emil followed him and everyone crowded round.

"Initiate authority scan," Emil spoke and John placed his hand flat on the glass surface.

"DNA logged," an emotionless female voice spoke. "No match found."

Emil frowned and reached past John. He tapped on the keyboard a few times and the voice repeated again. "DNA logged." After a pause of a second it continued. "Martian Manhunter detected."

"Initiate override protocol," Emil requested.

"Authorization required." Emil typed in a password and then held his palm flat to the screen. "Override in effect," came the response.

"Transfer Security Level 1 protocols to Martian Manhunter." Emil stepped back and out of the way.

"That will require an optic recognition correlation."

Bart pushed forward. "Huh!"

"She means a retina scan," Clark explained.

"Oh." He stepped away again as a light flickered out of the sensor to the side of the screen.

"Optical confirmation received. Watchtower Security Level 1 protocols are now restricted to Martian Manhunter." The group sighed collectively. As they looked around at each other smiling, the voice of Watchtower came again. "Optical conf … o … o … Optical confirmation received. Watchtower Security … Security Level 1 protocols are now restricted to Martian Manhunter."

Everyone turned to look at the monitor with surprised expressions. Emil placed himself at the keyboard again and began to type. "She's done this a few times recently. It's as if she doesn't recognize new information correctly and has to re-process it. Plus it slows down the whole system."

"Hmmm," John rubbed his chin with a finger. "I'll take a look tonight."

"It could be something to do with the latest upgrade. I had trouble getting it to sync with the old data." Emil explained while moving between systems and files onscreen.

"Okay. I'll get on it straight away." He nodded. There was a very slight uncomfortable silence for a moment. "Well, if were done here," John spoke authoritatively, "you should all get out. I'm on shift, and this is now my operation to run."

Clark balked at John's attitude for a moment until the Martian broke out in a grin then everyone joined him in laughter.

"Aw. You just want us to go so that you can start on those cookies," Bart moaned.

"Too true, short one. Too true."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 16th June 2011 - 1:30pm <strong>_(6 days later)_

"I understand that, but I think ... no you're right," Lois gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, are you sure there isn't anything that can change your mind? "

Holding her cell with one hand Lois began to search through her papers in hopes she could spot something to back up her cause. Nothing she had tried so far seemed to be helping, if anything every argument was met with a pretty solid counter argument even if the initial reason was a bit... out there.

"I see. I'm sorry... what?" She paused, not completely believing the question just posed to her. Seeing Clark appear at the door made it harder to grasp the question or find an answer, he didn't have to do anything to be distracting. Giving him a brief smile Lois turned the chair toward the window trying to gain some control of her confused thoughts.

"Mr. Williams, I do get why you are pulling out, but I'm not sure I understand..." Frowning Lois glanced at Clark before finally admitting defeat. "Okay. I'll think about it. Thank you for letting us know. Yes, okay. Bye."

Clark perched himself on the corner of her desk, "What's going on?"

Groaning, Lois closed her cell and laid her forehead down against the desk. "That was the most exasperating phone call I've ever had." The words came out partially muffled.

With a raised brow Clark laid a hand gently on her shoulder, waiting for her to continue. Lois reached up and placed a hand over his before letting go and sitting up. "I think I now prefer being stuck on the phone with slimeball officials, at least then I can tell them off. I just thanked our would be buyers for not going through with the sale. "

Clark had started shaking his head with a half smile then paused, "Wait... what? They're not buying the farm?"

Lois shook her head. Clark's eyebrows furrowed deeper.

"Nope," Lois got up and walked around the desk, Clark turned to face her as she began to pace a little. "Apparently, Mr. and Mrs. Williams have had a change of heart. They feel that the whole apocalypse was a warning that they shouldn't buy the farm. I did try and point out that the apocalypse never actually happened as we were saved by ..." she nodded her head in his direction and flashed him a proud smile, "Superman. But funnily enough, that was just the icing on their 'change of heart' cake. Being saved means we were all given a second chance and _theirs_ is to try and make amends with family and move closer to Milwaukee. " Her tone went flat at the end of it. Clearly not impressed.

Clark stood up and took her by the shoulders. "Lois, I'm sure we'll get another buyer, and I think it's nice that they want to be closer to family."

"Smallville, I do love your optimism and sappy heart but realistically the farm buying market isn't exactly hopping right now. We were lucky that the Williams were even looking in the first place." Lois stepped back to straighten the papers on her desk.

"We have other options, Lois. " Clark offered up reassuringly, taking off his glasses to clean them. He had smudge on one of the lenses he had wanted to deal with for the last fifteen minutes, but found he couldn't quite get himself to do it in front of Cat who had been practically attached to his desk like it was her lifeline.

Lois smiled, watching him amused . She knew full well that his visit was simply to get away from his desk mate. Sighing she moved back over to him to adjust his tie as his glasses slid back on. "You still have work to do on the whole dressing yourself bit. And I know we have other options, it would just be easier if the farm was off our hands." She ended the sentence on a frown.

Clark caught it and her hands as she went to move them away from his fixed tie. "You okay?"

"I still feel..." She pressed her lips together, "I still wish we had been able to make it work. The farm has been in your family for a long time, Clark. I guess I'm feeling bad that we're giving it up."It hadn't helped that the Williams suggested that exact thing on the phone … that perhaps the apocalypse was a sign they shouldn't sell the farm.

Lifting her hand up Clark kissed her knuckles, "I know.," thinking about what his mother had said and feeling his own sense of guilt. "If we could keep it and still live here I would. Truth is, though, our life isn't there anymore and with no one to pass the farm onto..." Connor wasn't meant for farming anymore then he was.

Lois nodded before squeezing his hands and picked up a stack of files off her desk. " Yeah, I know. Sometimes letting go is a lot easier said then done." She flashed him a small smile as she opened the cabinet. Clark was content to watch her, enjoying the way her tongue peaked out of the side of her mouth just a little when she was forced to juggle the stack in her hand to put a file away.

He was caught when she looked back at him suddenly. Lois raised a brow before smirking, "Clark can I interrupt you for some help? "

Standing straight Clark stammered with a sly smile, "Yes... yes, Ms Lane?"

Shifting the weight in her arms Lois gave Clark an amused eye roll, "See this is why I need two of me. Twice the work done in half the time and then of course..." wiggling her brows and giving him a good look over as he came to take her load.

Clark peered over the rim of his glasses which had slid down his nose a little. "I don't know Lois, seems like it might be trouble to me."

"I'll try not to be insulted by that statement." She responded dryly.

"It means you'd have to share me." He pointed out in explanation and had to refrain from chuckling at the look on Lois' face as she moved back over to her desk to grab a couple more files she obviously had forgotten.

"True, and I don't share."

Putting the files on top of the stack he was holding Lois added in a teasing tone, "Now Honey you can use your big strong, geeky farm boy muscles to hold this stack, instead of admiring my juggling routine."

"Sorry," Clark mumbled though he didn't really sound all that sorry for admiring her. He leaned in close as she took a file off the top of the stack in his arms before sliding it in the filing cabinet. "Can I help it if I find that my wife looks very sexy when she does a simple task like filing."

Lois looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, then took another couple of files, the one on the top slid down and a few papers fell to the floor. "Be careful Smallville or someone might think you're being sexist. What next? You'd want me barefoot and in the kitchen?"

Chuckling Clark bent down to grab the runaway papers, "Do I need to point out all the times you've been caught admiring me? And if you were barefoot and in the kitchen I couldn't enjoy you putting files away."

Lois narrowed her eyes taking more files, "I remember a certain old fashioned dress I wore."

"It had heels."

"So not the point."

Clark shook his head about to respond when his eyes caught one of the papers that had fallen to the floor. It was a letter though not of the typical kind. This one was decorated like a stereotypical ransom note.

"Lois what is this?"

At the tone in Clark's voice Lois looked over at him and then down at the letter. Sighing she rolled her eyes, "It's nothing. Just one of my latest fan mail letters."

"This isn't funny Lois, it's a threat." He put the stack of files back on her desk and held it up, worry playing in his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything about this?"

Lois turned and put a hand on her hip frowning, "Clark you know I get letters like that sometimes. It's not the first and it's hardly going to be the last. If I worried about every death threat I'd never leave the apartment."

Clark shook his head, eyes not leaving hers. "How many have you gotten like this? "

There was a slight bit of hesitation before she responded, "Two... two others. Please, Honey, stop worrying. Do you know how many threats some of the other reporters get? I'm not even at the top of the list."

"One day one of these could turn out to be real, you need to tell me when you get them."

Seeing as there was no way she was going to be able to win this one completely, Lois gently took the letter and placed a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry. You're right it could be and I promise to tell you when I get another. Now please don't spend all you're time worrying, okay?"

Clark took a moment before nodding, "Do you have any clue as to who may have sent them?" Obviously he was not letting the subject drop entirely yet.

"I have a few suspects. Personally I think it's that creepy baker I pissed off." She lifted the letter up. "See... initials it P. like in Patterson. The guy is just spouting off: trying to scare me. Not that it will do him any good. "

Clark glanced at the letter with confusion, "Baker?"

"Remember, shortly after I came back from Africa there was that story I did on the baker who's fresh ingredients were a bit suspect." Lois raised her eyebrows at him.

The dawning look on his face was almost comical, "Oh." Patterson had been bit odd and 'suspect' was putting it nicely for his ingredients.

Lois smiled and leaned up to place a quick kiss on his lips. "See, no worries. Creepy but hardly a threat."

Clark didn't look totally convinced. What if it wasn't Patterson?

Lois had her hands resting against his chest and when Clark's eyes caught hers she felt her breath catch. Absentmindedly she traced the shape of his family crest, hidden under his shirt, with the tip of a finger as his own hands came to rest on her waist. Their eyes remained locked, a message of desire exchanged . If only there were no other things to do; places to go; people to save, they would be elsewhere wrapped in each other's arms.

His eyes flickered to her lips just before his mouth descended to capture them. Lois moaned at the tease and play of their lips; neither wanted to pull away, languishing in the feel of each other. It was only when she heard the timer on her cell beep that she was forced to pull away. Reality was calling.

"Sorry.."

Clark sighed, reluctant to let go of her. "A source?" A hint of his protectiveness carried in his tone.

Lois shook her head, "No. I have a meeting with Perry and ..." She swallowed back heat with how his eyes continued to stare at her lips, "I don't have the luxury of superspeed."

Stepping out of his embrace Lois forced herself into a different mindset, "I think I've given him some high expectations now when it comes to future Superman articles."

Clark spun around with her as she snatched a note pad off her desk. "Expectations?" he blurted feeling slightly dazed.

Smiling, Lois gave him a wink as she headed for her office door, rambling the whole way. "Nothing we can't handle, though I do think we might need to do a photoshoot of some sort, or things are gonna get real sticky around here soon."

"Lois … wait what do you mean photoshoot?" Lois only responded by rushing forward to give him another smoldering kiss, lingering just a moment before heading out the door.

"Love you Clark, don't stay too much longer I don't want Cat looking for you here."

* * *

><p><strong>2:45pm<strong>

"Hmmm.."

John stared at the screen pondering, absentmindedly picking up a cookie from Lois' latest batch. She seemed to be getting better each time and as long as she was willing to provide them he was hardly going to refuse.

It was an ever increasing mystery that only grew over the course of the week since he became Watchtower. The glitches, as he was now considering them, in Watchtower's programming were spread out apparently randomly in the system. Yet he could find no real damage or compromising of security. A hunch told him it was a virus though that brought with it the question of how did a virus get in and what was its purpose?

Watchtower had the benefit of security developed by Queen industries and even Luthorcorp; uniquely adapted to suit the needs of the group it helped protect and service. When it came to human technology it was far from mediocre so John found it quite disturbing that this error or virus was managing to evade him.

Cookie finished, John looked over as a scan came up with another list of results. Every little thing was being examined by the system and so far none of the suspects had panned out. Though they did prove that something had changed bits and pieces of coding for various systems. All designed to apparently cause the glitches he had been finding but he couldn't fathom why when it seemed to have no purpose.

Glancing through a few of the files he found more changed coding but nothing particularly alarming. It was the third file though that stood out. The name was atypical for the sector it had been found in but John was sure he had looked through that exact file before and the scan was only suppose to pull each file up once.

Was it a duplicate or a glitch in the scanning software?

If the file was the culprit, a virus, then he needed to quarantine it to be careful. There was no guarantee it didn't have a defense if opened. It would be foolish to assume Watchtower could withstand a full on assault. John went to highlight and quarantine the suspect file only to hear and feel a sudden heat blast against him throwing him backwards.

The heat turned out to be fire. Though small and contained it flickered and licked its heat outwards consuming the console and monitor. John pulled himself up, keeping his eyes on the small fire and ignoring the slight trace of anxiety that had kicked in. Reminders of the past haunted at the fringes of his awareness as he took a deep breath heading for the extinguisher to put it out.

It was then that four other monitors simultaneously exploded, spraying heat and flame which caught onto anything that would burn. The sliver of anxiety grew threatening to take over. The system fire alarm activated, automatically cutting off server connection and saving data, the sound of it screamed against John's nerve.

Attempting to take a step forward he watched in horror as another console blew restricting his ability to move freely. Every instinct screamed to leave, fly upwards to safety, but another part of his mind spoke calmly against the fear; reminding him of the master power switch.

In any other situation he'd have already succeeded: been able to think clearly. As it was, he felt the fear threatening to paralyze. Moving for the power switch John rushed forward past flames that licked their heat against his skin. Each second the fire grew till he found himself forced to stop up against the wall, the switch only feet away, but he simply couldn't move onwards.

The flames jumped and teased and before he knew it John felt the darkness descend.

* * *

><p><strong>3:05pm<strong>

Clark scanned through his article looking for mistakes. He sighed, missing Lois's red pen. Ever since she'd moved offices it hadn't been the same and, strangely enough, her editing of his copy had become a natural part of their working relationship. Now he only had Cat. Not that he let her near his articles despite her constant reference to them being partners, and she never offered anyway. But whenever he looked up from his work the face he saw was no longer the 'love of his life'. Rather it was 'the bane of his existence'. Clark shook his head. _No. She's not that bad. Don't pick up too many bad habits from Lois_, he berated himself and returned his concentration to the article.

**Hob's Bay Crime Wave Continues**

**The area of Metropolis, known to its residents as Suicide Slum and conveniently forgotten by the rest of us, groaned in despair through another seven days of gang violence this week. Since February this has been the norm for Hob's Bay and, for some reason, all the measures put into place by the police force over the last month have failed to …**

Clark was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Clark Kent," he answered.

"Where's that article on Superman I assigned you last week?" Perry barked at him down the line.

"Uh, it's not ready, Mr White." Clark stuttered. "I've been working on my series about crime in Hob's Bay."

"Great Caesar's Ghost, Kent. Not that it isn't a good series but it won't catapult you to the top. Not like Superman would. And you should be at the top. I want you at the top, but I can't justify it yet with the standard of articles you currently submit. They're good, but they're not great. And you choose subject matters that are … to be honest, not half as exciting as an alien who can fly. Now get me that editorial on 'Do we need Superman?'."

"Yes sir … uh, Mr White."

Clark put down the phone and ran his hand through his hair. Sometimes he hated how complicated his life was. Oh, not his 'life'. He could never hate that, he loved it greatly. But why did it have to be so complicated?

He returned to his article again.

… **police force over the last month have failed to put a stop to the almost military-like operations which take place every evening. One local shop owner confesses to being terrified every time the door …**

Clark became distracted again when his hearing picked up the sound of an alarm. He looked up and glanced around the bull pen before listening a little more intently. He usually determined the situation within a few seconds and then considered whether he would be needed or if the emergency services could deal with it in the following second. This time, as he focused on the alarm, he also heard the crackle and rush of flames.

_A fire!_

A quick glance across at Cat's desk had him extremely relieved that she was still chasing down the story of a kitten born with naturally pink fur. Was she after a news story or did she want the kitten herself? Clark couldn't decide. But it meant that he didn't need to find yet another excuse for disappearing. Instead he immediately sped to the roof, ripping open his shirt along the way.

On the roof, clad in his blue, red and yellow, he faced the direction of the alarm sound and looked for signs of a fire. There were none. Possibly it was still contained _within_ a building. He rose up into the air and began flying in the direction he was listening. He searched with his enhanced vision but again found nothing. Coming up ahead of him was the Watchtower building. He activated his x-ray vision and gasped. Smoke filled the room.

_No! I should have recognized the sound of the alarm immediately._

He increased his speed and was inside in a second. Clark stood inside the door and surveyed the scene. Black smoke billowed out of a bank of computers near the main window. Monitors all around the room were smoking. Glass was shattered along the floor. Clark followed the trajectory back to its origin only to see the main centre console on fire. The fire was spreading along protruding wires and around the room, from furniture to equipment and on. As he stared in shock another explosion came from above, on the second floor. He looked up in time to see another stack of computers erupt into flames, sparking and smoking.

Clark drew in a deep breath then exhaled putting out the fire in the centre of the room and settling a slight frost on the equipment. He strode into the room to get nearer to the far fire and another computer exploded on the higher level. He turned around to see, looking up. About to blow out the fires again he noticed a figure crumpled on the floor just out of sight of the main door.

"John!" Clark exclaimed. He rushed over and tried to help him up just as more consoles exploded, raining down a shower of sparks, but the Martian wouldn't wake. Clark lifted him up and over his shoulder. Looking around he noticed the increasing danger to John and sped back to the doorway flicking the master lever on the way and cutting all power to the system. The room continued to burn but a final long, controlled burst of arctic breath put out all the flames.

Clark looked at the unconscious man he held and x-rayed him quickly. Nothing serious appeared but he decided to speed him to the hospital and Emil anyway. Emil split his time between the hospital and Watchtower. His rooms at the hospital were private due to his consultant position. That made it easy for him to deal with the 'superhero' business without eliciting any questions.

Clark sped John directly into one of Emil's room and placed him on a bed. Emil had obviously felt the whoosh of wind as Clark passed through his office and he rushed into the room only moments later.

"Clark, what is it?" he asked running over to the bed.

"A fire at Watchtower. John was caught in it. I found him unconscious and I can't wake him."

Emil pulled the stethoscope from his neck and began to examine John: pulse, heart rate, eyes. There wasn't much else to do without further medical equipment. Emil put the stethoscope back round his neck and stepped backwards. "There's nothing immediate to worry about I think. He's very susceptible to, and afraid of, fire. It's possible he's just in a little bit of shock. If he doesn't come round in half an hour I'll take him for some scans."

Clark nodded. He was about to turn and leave when John groaned.

"John!" he was back by his side in an instant. John sat himself up and held his hands to his head while he moaned.

"Oooaaagh. My head."

"How do you feel?" Emil asked.

"Like I've just gone ten rounds against a phantom again. What happened?"

"I think that's my line," Clark grinned. "I found you unconscious on the floor with Watchtower exploding and burning around you."

"I was tracing the source of the computer problem again. Every night I've been trying something and finally tonight I found a file that concerned me. Clark, I think it was a computer virus but I was too late. Just finding it activated something and before I knew what was happening the monitor in front of me exploded and I shot backwards across the room."

Clark frowned. _A computer virus. Inside Watchtower. How is that possible?_

"I think I should head back to Watchtower and take a look around. Even if I can't find anything I can at least tidy up. Emil?" Clark turned to face the doctor.

"Yes Clark?"

"Make sure he's ok before you let him leave."

"Of course," Emil agreed, then Clark returned to the burnt-out Watchtower room.

* * *

><p><strong>3:30pm<strong>

Upon returning to Watchtower Clark set about surveying the damage. The fire had effectively destroyed most of the main computer consoles and as well as anything else in its path. There ended up being two consoles that could be salvaged, though both needed parts and the servers held near the far end of the Watchtower had suffered minor physical damage, protected as they were.

Clark tidied up and set about restoring the system. If it was a virus then that meant Watchtower security had been compromised, he had to sort it out now. Cutting off power earlier had not only stopped feeding the fire but had effectively forced the Watchtower system to activate a security protocol protecting the data and prohibiting access till it was restored. In this scenario only two of them could restore the data properly.

Himself or John by way of a flight up and into space to the Watchtower satellite.

But first a quarantine of the effected systems. Power back online, and everything running Clark connected to the server error logs hoping some of what happened just before the fire was logged and he could see what John had discovered.

To his luck, a file name had been recorded, data stored. Unfortunately when he zero'd in on the location of the file that computer console suddenly blew. If he had been human he would have been seriously hurt, or worse.

With another fire put out Clark was forced to adjust his tactic. His skills set wasn't as advanced as some of the others in this area, however the tools he needed were there and he could learn. Within minutes he set up the last computer and this time quarantined the whole drive.

Now it was time to restore Watchtower.

The flight up to Watchtower's satellite held some enjoyment despite the circumstances. He allowed himself to soak in the feeling of passing through the atmospheric layers, feeling the last attempting tug of gravity. Though it could no longer anchor him down he was able to feel it lessen as he entered the thermosphere.

The Watchtower satellite was in fact a small private space station. Only about three people could fit inside; its main purpose to hold, track, archive and protect data. Or, if need be, store anything deemed too dangerous on earth.

For a while Clark had wondered if he'd ever make the flight up to it himself, rather then the chore of its care falling solely to John. He let his hands run over the surface of the hatch, once again a surge of excitement at finally being able to fly coursed through him. It took a second to get it under control and refocus on his task.

Inside the space station Clark took a seat at the computer and began the restoration. Lights flickered across the panel and a woman's voice announced, "Watchtower system restored to known good configuration, all data accessible."

Watchtower was back online, secure, safe and at his disposal.

Opting to stay for his search Clark logged in at the station, remotely accessing the quarantined drive. There it was. The cause of all this.

This time he was prepared. Separated and restricted the file could do no further harm, and now it was at the mercy of Watchtower. He watched as the deep analysis he started streamed by on the screen, before confirming that they had been infiltrated: a backdoor program which meant someone had been in their system.

Angrily Clark started the IP tracking, watching as the system worked to pinpoint an exact location. After a few minutes it had a result, the coordinates were barely on the screen a matter of a few seconds before he was gone in a blur.

* * *

><p><strong>5:10pm<strong>

"Tell him he should have known the House always wins." Jade green eyes shifted with emotion from self satisfaction to curiosity as a notification popped up in the corner of her screen. Without warning she hung up the phone and turned her full attention to it: a few hours before her long term virus had been activated.

With the delay in notifying her of its implementation, there was no way to know how successful it had been, which meant she needed to prepare for the worst. She quickly set out to ensure that Watchtower could not trace her if the system had survived her virus. Minutes later she felt fairly confident her tracks had been covered and her mission accomplished. Standing she picked up her jacket when there was a sudden whoosh of air and the one man she had hoped to avoid stood before her. Clearly she had under estimated Watchtower.

It would have been a lie to say the angry glare directed at her by Superman had no effect. Any other man and she'd have stood a chance: not him.

"Victoria Sinclair," the deep thunderous tone declared.

Automatically she corrected, perhaps out of ego, "Roulette," and then wondered if she had made a mistake at the flash of recognition in his eyes.

Roulette took a step back, her hand automatically reaching for the gun sitting on her desk, but she realized the futility of it when she saw his eyes flicker to it. The lack of concern in them confirmed that he was impervious. There was one option; remote. Failure was likely but the risks to herself were minimal. She went to rush for the side door, only two feet behind her, that blended into the wall. Before she even turned around he was there.

Backing up to put space between them Roulette began, "Look, I'm only doing what they paid me to." The payment hadn't covered the cost to hide that information when dealing one on one with Metropolis' protector.

Superman's face remained neutral ,"Which was?"

Despite how nervous he made her she felt a smile tease at her lips. "To remove Watchtower as a player of course. " She took a seat at the corner of her desk, crossing her legs. "I programmed a simple virus really. Fool the cooling system, over heat the drives and processors after a set time or upon exposure. "

"Meanwhile cause system malfunctions so we would look elsewhere," Superman added.

Roulette nodded, "Effective. How severe was the damage?" At his lack of response she shrugged.

"How did you get in?" He demanded instead.

Weighing her options she smiled, a sense of pride filled her, "Ms Sullivan. " Noticing his frown she continued, "She was very careful, it was quite a challenge. However after some efforts I was able to plant a back-door while I was working for her. Something harmless and unnoticeable. It wasn't until recently that I planted the virus."

Silence fell between them. He was obviously weighing the truth of her statements. It didn't matter. Upon further investigation he'd be able to confirm most of it.

"You were hired by Marionette Ventures." It was more a statement then a question. Since he obviously knew she felt no point in denying it.

"Yes."

"Why?" The one question she could not answer. For all her willingness to play the hand given to her, she wasn't foolish enough to think she was beyond retribution if she revealed the true purpose.

"As I said, to remove Watchtower." It was the truth but did not even remotely indicate the scope of the operation.

They were at a stalemate. She would give nothing more and he could gain nothing more than her capture.

"Roulette." Sensing this he simply spoke her name, the one she preferred in this scenario, signalling they had reached an end to their conversation and her freedom.

Roulette straightened her back in preparation for Superman's judgement and stiffened her resolve not to compromise the operation any further. Only moments later, after an incredible feeling of vertigo, she found herself in a bright open room. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust , blinking, and then her heart skipped a beat. For some reason she had expected more final judgement from the Man of Steel, so this was a welcome surprise, yet still her heart dropped at the sight of all the uniformed officers around.

She instinctively turned to run but found that something held fast to her arm. She turned back to look up at the superhero but his attention was not on her.

"Officer. I strongly suggest that you look into this woman's 'business' dealings," he spoke authoritatively.

"Yes .. uh, yes Superman," replied the check in officer at the desk. Roulette guessed that he wasn't used to receiving drop-offs in this way.

"Miss Sinclair …" Superman was now looking back at her. "Roulette. I suggest you co-operate with the police. It's in your own best interests."

_That's what you think,_ was her only thought as two police officers took her by the arms and started to lead her off.

* * *

><p><strong>7:10pm<strong>

Lex paced his penthouse apartment. Nerves flooded his body, but rather than worry and terrify him they spurred him on and excited him. Tomorrow was a big day. The biggest of his life so far.

"Well, it's possible I have had bigger days. I just can't remember them," he mumbled sarcastically. Three weddings probably made it onto the list of big days in the life of Alexander Luthor. He ceased his pacing and brought up into view the latest biography he'd received. Over the weeks they'd become increasingly more detailed. The latest was certainly the best and it brought up some more worrying prospects.

Apparently there was another sibling, not mentioned on any previous reports: Lucas Luthor, or Lucas Dunleavy. The report gave no indication as to how close Lex should be to this half brother though. Would Lucas notice the gaps in his knowledge? Also it seemed that there were three ex-wives. _Lex, you've been a busy man_, he congratulated himself.

Desiree Atkins.

Desiree. It sounded exotic and tantalising. But apparently that had been the problem. She'd just been after his money and had used something called a 'meteor power' to influence Lex: ending up in jail. Lex patted his pocket where he'd put a note to remind him to look into this 'meteor power' thing.

Helen Bryce.

This one had ended in divorce, the previous being annulled. The whereabouts of Helen was unlisted.

Lana Lang.

This name actually elicited an emotional response. It was conceivable that he'd loved this one more than the others. In fact the marriage had surprisingly lasted past the first day. Yet, inevitably it had ended with another divorce and again gave no indication of the current location of the third ex-Mrs Luthor.

Lex resumed his pacing and dropped the paper on a table as he passed. He didn't need to look anymore. He'd already memorised the new information. He strolled over to the mini bar at the far end of his open plan living space and poured himself a brandy. He headed to a cream leather chair and settled into it. Just out of reach of his right arm was a different file. He stretched over and picked it up. The bold letters on the front spelt out the name he had chosen for his new business project.

Phoenix.

It was perfect. It represented everything about Lex's return from the grave. It also echoed his father's miraculous resurrection. A particularly good researcher had included the details of his true father's death, plunging from the LuthorCorp office in 2008. He had also presented evidence that the man who'd attempted to complete Lex's restoration and then died on the Apocalypse day had been an imposter. But if that were true, and Lex somehow thought it was, then why did he seem so determined to bring Lex back to life? Why did an imposter seem to care for him more than his real father … well, as far as his fragmented memories seemed to indicate?

Lex leafed through the file. His nerves told him to re-read and revise, but he already knew it all and his concentration wasn't really on it. Instead of reciting his speech again and again he wanted to revel in the thought that tomorrow would be the start of his rise into the annals of history. No longer would it be his family name that was recorded, but his **personal** name. His father would not be the defining CEO on this company; he would. Lex Luthor.

Lex smiled and flung away the file, drinking his brandy down in one gulp. He stood and strolled to the window. Staring out over the city that would step by step become his personal property and domain over the next year he subconsciously began to mouth the words to his opening speech in the morning.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press. I would like to start by thanking you for your patience over the past few weeks. I know many of you have made repeated requests to my PR department for information on my miraculous re-appearance. Be assured you will all be issued with the detail of my Phoenix return, but that is not why I have called you here today …"

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 17th Jun 2011 - 4:22 am <strong>_(the morning after)_

There was a faint sound of wooshing, subtle and yet enough to draw her out of a deep sleep. Eyes still closed Lois waited to feel him climb in beside her and pull her close. After a while she came fully awake when she realized the bed still lacked his heat.

Opening her eyes she turned her head to see Clark standing at the window: his PJ bottoms on but the back of his hair still showing signs of being wind blown. He couldn't have been there long. Appreciating his naked back Lois quietly got out of the bed, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to sneak up on him but pretending she could. He seemed lost in thought anyhow.

Clark felt arms slide around his waist from behind. "Are you going to stare holes into the building next door, which I suppose is possible for you, or are you going to join me in bed?" Her voice was sleepy and playful.

Looking back he smiled down at her before pulling her to stand in front of him, capturing her mouth with his own for a deep kiss. Lois moved her arms up and around his neck letting herself get lost in the moment.

"I was coming" He responded when they eventually parted.

"Were you now? It looked to me like you were a million miles away"

Clark's smile fell a little, "A bit closer than that."

Tilting her head Lois asked, "What's up?"

Pulling away Clark took her hands in his, running a thumb slowly over the top one of her hands. "Been thinking about today and what happened, if maybe I made a mistake."

Lois raised a questioning brow. "Why? You did good today, John is okay and you caught the bad guy … or 'gal' ... who 'spilled the beans' as if she was a clichéd comic villain. Not sure I understand why she did."

Clark shrugged, "She got caught. I held the cards in my hand, or the deck was stacked in my favour I guess." He frowned thinking even with her admission there was still something else going on. But without proof he had nothing to hold over Roulette to get her to say more.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" Lois slid her hands from his neck, down his shoulders to rest them on his arms.

Clark took a moment before answering. "I'm wondering if maybe we shouldn't have asked John to be Watchtower. He could have died."

"It's not your fault Clark, you shouldn't feel guilty." Lois laid a hand softly against the side of his face.

"I don't. It's not that, it's just ... maybe it was wrong to ask more of him. He does enough to help: it's not necessary to put more on him."

Lois took a deep breath. "Smallville I don't think John feels that way. I don't think it's a case of right or wrong. It's one of 'choices' and John chose to help."

"It's not his responsibility." Clark responded back simply. Thinking over all the sacrifices his friends had made for him. He was Superman now, he had claimed his destiny, they didn't have to continue to risk themselves.

"Okay, maybe it isn't, though that is debatable Smallville." As if reading his mind Lois suddenly stepped back and crossed her arms. "Do you think I should quit reporting?"

Clark frowned, "What? No of course not. Lois you are meant to be a reporter."

"But it has dangers Clark, especially with me being me. We both know I get myself in deep sometimes without even having to try." She purposely avoided mentioning her 'fan mail'. "Does that mean I should stop?"

"No it doesn't mean you should stop." He gave her a serious look, "You could be more careful."

Lois shook her head, "I am careful."

"Lois just last week you managed to incite..." He found a finger suddenly placed over his lips.

"You worry to much. Enough for the both of us and THAT time was not my fault"

Clark shook his head, "I may worry a lot Lois, but you get threatening mail and treat it like it's Valentine Day cards," he replied giving her a pointed look.

"Touché. Okay so I do need to be more careful." Lois rolled her eyes knowing he was right. "It still doesn't change my point; that it's my life and it's what I need to do. John doesn't just help because he is your friend, its his life, who he is. Same with Ollie or Chloe, Dinah, A.C. or Bart. They would be helping out in some way even if you weren't Superman. You know this."

Sighing he gave her a half smile, "Lois... I."

"If the next words out of your mouth are anything about helping you and more danger so help me I will find some kryptonite," Lois glared warningly.

Clark clamped up: eyebrows slightly raised. Who was he to argue against her tough, supportive love.

"Honey being Superman has always been a part of you even before you had a hero title. It was you're destiny." Her face softened, knowing how much he was leery of that word at times. "Just as it was our destiny to be together, remember?"

Clark knew she was reminding him of his own words. "Yes," he confirmed, wondering where she was going with this.

"Then maybe it's theirs to help you in your destiny. They have their own experiences and needs Clark." She picked up his hand again. "I need to find the truth and report it. Oliver needs to fight injustice because of where he has been and what he has done, John I'm sure has his own reasons and they all know of the dangers. Helping you sometimes might be 'more' dangerous but it doesn't matter. They signed up for this."

Clark shook his head. It mattered to him, they deserved the same as everyone else he protect as Superman.

Watching his face Lois pressed her lips together trying to find the words to help him. She knew he just needed reassurance that it was okay to continue sharing the load. "No, Clark it doesn't matter because it's _their _choice. I know it goes against every grain in you, to watch people risk themselves when it feels like they don't have to, but you're wrong. They need to help … and should … because it's who they are."

"I'm not saying they shouldn't help... " He sighed. "I know you're right. I guess it got to me, knowing if I hadn't arrived on time..." Clark trailed off.

Lois stepped closer, placing her hands on his shoulders, "You did though. " She wasn't sure what else to say: it wasn't a mystery where his thoughts had gone. Between Kara's disappearance and Tess it was no wonder Clark had misgivings about John's increased responsibilities.

"I don't want to ever take him or any of them for granted."

"You can hardly take that lot for granted Clark when this is what they want, besides if you somehow did manage to take them for granted I am sure you wouldn't hear the end of it." Lois chuckled.

Clark nodded before leaning down to give her a tender kiss, "I know. Thanks, I guess I just needed to hear you say it."

Lois smirked, linking her hands around the back of his neck once more, "That's cause I'm always right."

"Always?" Clark raised a brow.

Grinning she answered, "Yep." Her sleep mussed hair, along with the smile on her face, made a heat rise through him. She was always so beautiful. Smirking Clark slid his hands up her night shirt, which happened to be one of his flannels, to caress the soft skin of her stomach and roam up her sides.

"Tired?"

"Depends. We do have a very important conversation to continue." Lois could barely contain the smile that teased her lips at the warmth that rose through her when she remembered their unfinished moment in her office the morning before. How did he have so much power in his gaze.

That same smouldering hungry look had filled his eyes and she shivered at the intensity of the love that accompanied it. No matter how busy they were or how much they had to down-play their desire for each other in public it was impossible not to feel loved. This man, imperfect, good hearted, hope-bringing sweet and sexy as hell hero, was hers. Only hers when it came to intimacy. Lois smirked at the thought that the public really had no clue as to the super moves of her husband.

Clark brought his hands up to cup her face his eyes taking turns gazing into hers or settling on her lips, his voice husky melting her insides, "Lois Lane you are a handful. And you're right I'd never be able to handle two of you."

Lois raised her brows, "Oh? I think you lost your silver tongue somewhere. Calling your wife a handful might not be wise," pretending as if she was going to pull away.

Surprisingly he held her more firmly. With one hand still on the side of her face the other slid to tangle lovingly in her hair. His green eyes still held their arousal but echoed the sincerity of his next words. "Lois I could never handle two of you when just one takes my breath away with her beauty, her heart and her strength. My heart would burst at the effort of taking in twice that."

Lois swallowed with emotion, eyes locked on his. "I ..."

"Lois you are my sun," he added, delighting in making her speechless, before his lips met hers.

"Mmm.." She managed as his lips moved from her mouth to neck, trailing down slowly hitting each and every sensitive spot causing her to gasp, "you.. are ..such..a ...sap!"

"You know you like it" Clark responded before once again kissing her deeply. His hands made their way to the buttons of her top, undoing them, fingertips caressing newly exposed skin as her own ran down his back to tug at the waist of his pants.

* * *

><p><strong>9:15am<strong>

" … but that is not why I have called you here today. You are here to witness another rebirth. The Phoenix has come to LuthorCorp. Under the rule of my predecessors this company has flourished and grown, turning from a small agricultural manufacturing business to a multi-national corporation. But over the years it became comfortable, satisfied, static. I'm here to tell that you it is my goal to make LuthorCorp rise again. And, as the Phoenix is reborn in new colors, so LuthorCorp will be reborn with a new name and a new agenda."

Lex paused and the purple velvet curtain behind him dropped to the floor dramatically revealing the new LexCorp sign. He suppressed a satisfied grin when he heard multiple gasps from the assembled press.

"From today we will be looking to expand globally, putting forth our expertise and experience, recruiting, diversifying, regenerating, inventing, developing and much, much more. Over the next few months you will see us becoming involved in all walks of life and styles of business. We intend to do everything in our power to change the world.

"My new motto is "We're here for you." I have ordered our new manifesto and mission statement to be made public so that you can see how committed we are to helping the poor, regenerating the slums and defending the weak. My first hope is to see the renewal of Hob's Bay restarted. It distresses me to the core when I hear of the continuing crime in this downtrodden area. There was once a proposal for regeneration submitted to the city council and I understand that it was approved but monetary considerations meant that the idea was shelved. Today I pledge to personally fund the project and bring about urban renewal in our most deprived ward.

"Now before I open the floor for questions I must inform you that, even though I wish to take LexCorp global, Metropolis is my home and my passion. I will protect this city with all the resources at my disposal. It seems that while I was in deep recovery we were descended on by aliens. I know it sounds absurd but we all lived through the horrors, a little more than a month ago, of a giant asteroid encroaching on us. It has been speculated that it was actually an alien planet. Whether that is true or not it is quite clear that we live in strange times. Previous to this we were under siege to a terrorist group with god-like powers. Their influence spread over the whole planet, leaving their mark in fire across our historical buildings. But it seems that they were only following the example set down by a so-called hero.

"The Blur.

"He plastered his symbol around the city, showing off every time he saved us from danger. Is this the behaviour of someone we should be looking up to? Graffiti? And how do we usually label someone who graffiti's our streets? A yob! That's how.

"Well it seems the Blur has moved on. He no longer displays his symbol at the scenes of his vigilantism; rather it is displayed on his chest for all to see. We even have a new name for him.

"Superman.

"Let me make it clear that if Superman is truly here to help then I welcome it. As I said, I will defend this city with every resource at my disposal. But … if he has a secret agenda I promise you now, people of America, that I will discover it … and expose him for the alien fraud he is.

"As long as Lex Luthor draws breath Metropolis will be safe: Metropolis will be great."

Lex paused and then stepped back away from the podium. He turned to look at the sign which had been on display behind him for almost the whole speech. He smiled and then turned back to the audience. This was where he would find out if all his planning has been enough. This was when he tested his capacity for recalling learned information. This was where he found out how much he could trust the people who'd been 'planted' in the group to ask the 'correct' questions.

Clark sat on the back row in stunned silence. He was more confused than ever now. Lex had completely ignored him two and a half weeks ago at Tess's funeral and there had been no indication that he'd renewed his interest in Clark, yet he'd just announced to the world that he didn't trust Superman. That would indicate that Lex had transferred his hatred onwards. Did Lex remember? The serum found on Tess's glove would indicate a high probability that Lex had been exposed. There was only one way to be sure, at least in the current situation.

He stood up, interrupting Lex's reply to a previous question on the re-classification of certain historical, yet run-down buildings in Hob's Bay. Lex stopped and turned to look, a blank expression on his face. "Yes?" he asked, and Clark recognised a derisory tone.

"Clark .. uh, Clark Kent, Daily Planet." He fumbled with his notepad. "How do you intend to obtain approval for those plans? Um, my understanding is that modifications cannot be made without seeking approval from multiple zoning committees."

"Mr … Kent, is it?" Lex replied. "I assure you that I'm well aware of all the laws and have my legal department drawing up plans, contracts and proposals as we speak. Everything will be above board."

Clark frowned as he sat down. Lex hadn't known Clark's name. He knew Lex well enough to be able to read his old friend's turn of phrase and Lex would never have pretended not to know him in that particular way. In fact, he would have revelled in sneakily making it clear that he knew exactly who Clark was. Even more worrying was how Lex had answered his question. Clark was convinced that Lex meant the exact opposite. He was quite willing to get exactly what he wanted, by any means necessary. And that would most definitely mean underhand business dealings and under-the-table handshakes.

Clark turned to look at Lois who was idly tapping the end of her pencil on her notebook. He glanced down to see a message she'd scrawled.

_He wants to OWN Metropolis_.

Clark nodded in agreement. By personally funding projects such as this it would mean that Lex owned the buildings in question. What would that mean for the city?

* * *

><p><strong>7:55 pm<strong>

Lex sat in his office later in the evening feeling immensely satisfied at how the Press Conference had gone. Revealing LexCorp to the world had been a gigantic success and he grinned down at his paperwork, not fully concentrating on it. His concentration disappeared completely when he looked up as Sydney walked in, "Mr. Luthor, the video from the Daily Planet office feed." The tall man laid a short stack of DVDs upon his desk.

Leaning back in his chair Lex gave a slight nod, "Thank you Sydney," sliding the paper work into the folder before him and handing it over. "You may leave for the night once you've taken care of that."

Sydney glanced at the file's contents before giving a knowing nod, "Of course Sir."

Lex found his trust in Happerson growing over the weeks. The man proved himself repeatedly. Not only efficient but he never asked inappropriate questions for his position, always seemed to have a sense of when Lex needed him, nor did he seem to have qualms about the morally questionable. Was it simply good fortune that such a man was there as he found his footing or more?

"Good night Happerson." Lex dismissed him, seeming as indifferent as the aid himself.

Lex's attention focused on the stack of DVDs once he was alone. There were frequent moments, like now, where he had an intense feeling of déjà vu. The reason behind the sensation might be debated but Lex was sure for himself it was simple, his lack of memory.

Déjà vu was the least of his problems. The flashes were unpredictable and often left him with a headache. He had learned to not try to force or hold on to them. If he did they simply became more elusive, painful and left him frustrated. Lex had been surprised when Doctor Kelly had gruffly offered up a list of techniques in dealing with headaches caused by memory loss and ways that might help in remembering details.

Lex was in need of details, it seemed he could not get enough of them. Picking up the stack of DVDs Lex looked through them. The feed did not go very far back, but enough that perhaps he could fill in some blanks on the players. In a sense it was all a game: a dangerous one, and his sister for all intents and purposes dealt him a very damaging blow, one he could overcome but put him at a disadvantage none the less.

Placing the first disc into the laptop he was again struck by that sense of Déjà vu, was it the discs, the action, his thoughts that caused it? Positioning the screen, he paused as a flash of memory quickly passed over his inner eye. Breathing deeply and relaxing his nerves, as the list suggested, Lex was able to recall a glimpse of an image of a blonde woman on a laptop screen. There was also a feeling of dissatisfaction. Had she disappointed him? And who was she?

Shaking his head, he noted it down before hitting play. Skimming through, nothing immediately caught his eye. Though he wasn't sure what it was he was looking for, just that he would know when he found it. He paused a few times when seeing the man from his sister's funeral, who also happened to be the man at the press conference; the one with glasses. He'd elicited a terrible feeling of disdain throughout Lex's body. Clark Kent.

With no audio he couldn't be sure of what was being discussed but it was clear that his sister and Mr. Kent were more then simply boss and employee. One particular moment it almost seemed as if Tess was deferring to the man. Interesting.

Why would she accede authority to someone beneath her? A farmer turned reporter no less.

After a quick skim two disks later, Lex found the proverbial gold mine. Dr. Emil Hamilton and his sister. Definitive proof of a relationship, whether it was long term, hidden, or casual. There had clearly been something between them.

It was odd to watch the pair fool around in her office, obviously intoxicated, and yet he felt nothing. It wasn't the lack of emotion that was odd so much as the why. He could find nothing clear on their relationship, had he ever loved her? Had they been close, or distant? Did they even really know each other? Too many questions.

Lex leaned back, hand to chin in thought. Emil could be a way out of a problem that could arise at any moment. And if not, there were other options for the man's uses. Even, possibly, killing more than one problem at the same time.

A slight pleased smile teased at the corner of Lex Luthor's lips. Tess' death may have caused him to reconsider his game strategy but her own had been flawed. Even without his memories he knew, a Luther did not let their heart rule them.

Pausing on the good doctor's face, Lex felt a rush of anticipation run through him. "Motive, Emil! Love is the perfect motive."

* * *

><p>COMMENTS<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Pulse

**Episode 5: Pulse**

**Summary:**_ Clark has been hearing things and on top of that Metropolis has a problem. Someone is playing pranks that are not all fun and games. When Lois gets herself caught up in the story how will Superman find her, and as time ticks away will he get to her before the final beat?_

**Guest Staring:** Phil Morris as John Jones, Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant, Evan Schulte as Jeff Hage, David Tennant as the Prankster.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday June 21st 2011 - 12:34 am<strong>

_"Superman! Help!"_

Clark's eyes snapped open at hearing his name. It was fairly new and rare for Metropolis citizens to yell out to him directly. The panic in the cry was a clear indicator it was real and not another incident of someone just trying to get his attention.

"Clark?" Lois' drowsy voice pulled at him, making it hard to leave her, it was nice to have her laid curled against his side.

"It's okay, I have to go." He gave her a reassuring kiss on the side of her forehead before detangling himself from her and blurring away, leaving his wife to stare sleepily at his empty side of the bed.

"I only just got you back," she murmured before snuggling her face into his pillow and sending up a prayer that whatever had called him away wasn't serious.

As Superman, Clark flew fast over the city towards the sound of the call for help. He had become adept at telling direction, but even so he needed more than a single cry. There wasn't any other noise. Just the one panicked called for his help that seemed to have come from the Strip, an area of Metropolis known for its night clubs and other late night venues: proof the city never really slept.

Floating above and tuning in Clark listened, filtering out everything except what was coming from directly below him. Music pounded in his head, laughter, and the sound of people drinking and dancing. For a moment it was all unbearably loud, causing him to grimace. Taking a deep breath and focusing, the cacophony of noise lessened to a single steady pulsing beat till it to stopped and he had control again.

He didn't have time to wonder about his lack of control. Pushing it aside he zoned in on each club and business below him one at a time. It wasn't what he could hear in the end that caught his attention but what he couldn't.

Every place he focused on had various sounds all mingling together except one. Beat Valley, a dance club, was somewhat new and very popular. Yet the only sound coming from it was music. It was devoid of a single voice or the sound of dancing and moving bodies, and yet he could hear the steady rhythm of hearts beating.

Speeding inside the building Clark stopped in his tracks in the centre of the dance floor. Around him and above, on the second floor balcony, people stood in mid pose. As if they had been going along and time had stopped or slowed down. The only indication that it was actually something else was the identical blank look on each face. Despite whatever position they were frozen in their faces were completely expressionless.

After waving a hand in front of one woman's face, who remained motionless, he turned to locate a possible cause. Nothing stood out. The music appeared normal; there was nothing he could determine that didn't belong . Going over to the bar he checked the register and found that the cash had not been stolen.

Glancing around again at the frozen forest of bodies he was struck by a thought. Four of those directly in front of him had no jewellery. Not a dangling earing, ring, necklace or watch. Surveying the rest he found the same.

Someone had stopped a whole night club to steal jewellery. Why?

He remembered Lois telling him about the jewellery store being robbed and how a couple had lost time and found their clothes had been swapped. The same perpetrator? And why were none of the nightclub patrons returning to normal?

Frowning, Clark began a detailed scan across the building, disappointed when once again he found nothing out of place. It was the light flickering across him however that caused him to wonder: a strobe light. But considering the tempo of the music blaring in the club and how each still body was facing at least partially toward the light he had a feeling it didn't belong. On a hunch he sent out a quick blast of heat, frying the light. It flashed once, very brightly, before it stopped, the strobe effect no longer flickering across the faces below.

After barely five seconds of waiting, one by one the people around him began to blink and move, some stumbling about. Above him several people who had been standing near the balcony railing stumbled against it. Clark heard the groan of the rail before it broke completely. He was prepared and caught all three patrons, placing them on their feet.

It didn't take long for surprised gasps and confused questioning faces to orient themselves on him. Stepping forward Clark spoke to the crowd before him, his voice deep and steady. "Please stay calm. Let's make sure everyone is okay and we'll go from there."

Confused murmurings began in the crowd. Clark heard one man muttering about not even knowing why he had been on the upper floor. The other two people gave the same confused sentiments. A startled cry came from one of them: the woman he had caught last. She held up her cell phone and her gaze went directly to Superman.

"I think this is for you!"

Several others, including the other two he'd rescued, spoke up after looking at their phones. From their reactions it was clear they had messages too. It became rather apparent that all three had been moved purposefully to stand at the tampered railing.

Taking the phone from the first woman Clark gave her a reassuring smile, but his eyebrows rose with alarm though at what he saw. There was a picture of a night club wall with large block letters posted on it. Glancing around he tried to spot the exact wall but the message was gone. Looking back at the phone he read.

_"Having fun yet Superman? If not, don't worry. You will be soon. Best regards, Prankster"_

* * *

><p><strong>Monday June 27th, 2011 - 6:13 AM <strong>**_6 days later_**

_Tha thump..tha thump..tha thump._

Lois shifted a little closer, keeping her ear to his chest, her body draped partly over his. The rhythmic sound of his heart beating comfortingly in her ear. It was rare to have a night like the one just past and then to wake the next morning with him still by her side. The previous evening he had run off twice during dinner and once before bed. But each time he hadn't been gone long and they had been able to be themselves, enjoy each others company almost as if they were a normal couple.

Snorting at the thought Lois kissed right over his heart, then began to trail kisses down his chest. They would never be normal. Not in the typical sense, but where it mattered perhaps they were a normal, happy, newly-married couple. The thought made her smile in her trail of kisses that were now heading back up his chest.

Lois knew he was awake, feigning sleep, the slight twitch of his muscles beneath her lips gave him away. "Who knew Kryptonian's could be such sleepy heads." She whispered as she leaned over him, lips brushing his ear before creating a new trail of kisses down his jaw line.

A smile played at his lips and the light of a recently risen sun caught in his green eyes as they opened, meeting hers. Lois loved that his eyes were such a vibrant green most of the time as Clark, but an equally vibrant blue when he wore the Superman suit. The shade of either colour varied depending on colours and lighting around him, it added to his beauty and worked in the favour of his dual identity. Already the public saw Superman as a blue eyed hero. The thought made her giggle and the look in his eyes sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. Or was it caused by his fingers running slowly down her back?

"If I'm a sleepy head, it's my wife's fault. She's insatiable," Clark returned, voice soft and husky, his hands caressing her silky skin, over each and every curve. When her eyes fluttered and closed in response, a deep ache to be closer to her spread throughout him.

"Your wife knows when to take advantage of a good situation." Lois smirked and giggled as Clark pulled her body completely flush with his own, kissing her deeply. After a moment Lois pulled away, though still resting the full length of her body on his. Laying her head back down on his chest she once again listened to the pulsing of his heart. "I love this."

"Hmm?" Clark responded lazily, hands resting across her back tracing light circles with a finger.

"This. Listening to your heart. It's soothing ... and nice to hear after the week we've had." Lois looked up at his face, resting her chin on his chest. "I like having you all to myself … as much as I can." Unable to read the expression in his eyes Lois began to pull away, wondering if something was wrong.

Instead Clark wrapped his arms around her, rolling them over so he was the one on top, a tender smile played across his lips, till it reached his eyes. Lois returned the smile, feeling her heart miss a beat at the look of love shining back at her. Gasping as he suddenly placed a kiss in the valley of her breasts before settling his head over her own heart.

She could feel his deep voice reverberating in her chest as he spoke, "Sometimes when I'm stressed I make myself remember the sound of your heartbeat, the rhythm. I find it soothing too." Lois's eyes met his once again, his face lifting from her chest and hovering over hers, lust and love shining from his eyes in equal measure. "It's not the only thing I find soothing..."

Lois raised an arched brow, "Oh... such as?" There was something thrilling and extra special about seeing this side of Clark Kent. The not so mild-mannered lover.

"Your voice." Clark placed a lingering kiss on her lips, teasing and playful.

Lois rolled her eyes when they parted, "My voice, Smallville? I rant and rave... and stick my foot in my mouth way too often."

Choosing to ignore the comment he continued, "It's beautiful. Whenever I hear you I feel lighter." His fingers brushed along one of her temples.

"You've a funny definition of beautiful," she remarked, loving the attention just the same.

A feathery kiss was placed on her shoulder, "I love the feel of your soft skin."

"I use lotion, it does that."

"Shh Lois... " He kissed her again, forcefully.

"Mmm… sorry," Lois loved his 'shut up' kisses, not that she planned to tell him. "Please continue. What else do you love?"

"Your eyes..." Green met hazel and Lois found herself swallowing. She didn't need to ask why with the intensity of feeling in his own. After a moment he added, his voice taking the tone that was reserved for her alone, "I love the _way _you move."

Giving him a puzzled and curious expression Lois tilted her head, "The way I move? "

"Yes. The _way_ you _move_."

It took barely a moment to get his meaning. "What if I said I had new moves to show you?"

Clark grinned, "I definitely would like to see these new moves."

"They don't require your eyes," she murmured, running a leg slowly up his, wrapping it around his thigh while pushing her body up into his.

"Obviously," he groaned in response before capturing her lips, tongue sliding in to taste her.

A little while later, after experiencing all of Lois's new moves, Clark was once again resting his head over her heart as he laid in her embrace. It was a relief to hear it, its steady, comforting rhythm that ... how did he even put into words the way it made him feel? As of late it meant so much more with how his super hearing had been playing up. He couldn't seem to make head nor tail of the issue, or decide if he should even worry. There was, sadly, far more important issues to worry about.

Lois ran her fingers through his thick soft hair, not wanting to break the spell and get ready for work, but she knew she had too. Clark could be worse than her in moments like this. She had a feeling that if she ever told anyone, they'd never believe her.

"Smallville..."

"Hmm?"

"We have to get up."

"We have a little time." There was something in his tone that bothered her.

"Not really Clark, we used it up. Is everything okay?" Lois asked turning on to her side forcing Clark to move his head up to his pillow.

He took a moment to respond before saying, "Coming home to you and being able to have this, I need it. " He had turned to face her as well and Lois noted the almost embarrassed expression he wore at his admission.

"I need this too. I need you... "Frowning she had to ask again unable to shake the feeling something was wrong. "Are you okay, did something bad happen during the night?"

"No." Clark leaned forward and kissed her hungrily.

Lois wasn't fooled by his new avoidance strategy. As soon as his lips parted from her own she pushed up into a sitting position. "Clark what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing. I can feel it!" She pointed a finger at him, "I know you so spit it out!"

Clark sighed and sat up to lean against the headboard, "Nothing is wrong. I'm just worried. Lois these strange crimes or pranks," using the word the media was now giving them, "are becoming more and more dangerous. Last night there was a string of incidents that shouldn't have needed my help, but the emergency services line had been hacked and people calling in were getting a jingle telling them to call out for Superman."

Lois placed a hand on his chest, "Oh honey I'm sorry, I didn't even feel you leave..."

Taking her hand in one of his, Clark touched her face gently with the other, "Don't be. I didn't want to ruin our night."

"I appreciate that but you don't have to try and be okay for me. Was everyone alright?"

Clark nodded, "Yes," watching his wife slip on her dressing gown, crawl out of bed and make her way over to her dresser. Opening a drawer Lois pulled out an envelope, one that looked uncomfortably familiar.

Clark took it as she handed it over. At his questioning look she nodded for him to open it. "The threats, they're not just for me."

"Lois?" He had read them and had taken each letter into John for Watchtower to analyse.

"Read it... really read it. Smallville, I think whoever sent these may be after Superman. I 'm not sure why I didn't see it before." Lois sat back down next to him on the edge of the bed.

Brows furrowed Clark read the letter, this time out loud. Eyes widened slightly as he began to see what Lois saw.

"… Lois Lane your time will come to an explosively radiant end taking with you that plaguing red and blue. This city will see the fall of Judas..." Clark trailed off. Glancing up he saw the worry in her eyes, for him. He was reminded once again how much he was asking of her, to stand at his side.

"Lois," he began, folding the letter before wrapping her in his arms. "Sweetheart we'll figure this out. I promise." He pulled away to cup her face.

Smiling softly Lois nodded, " I know," touched, not by his promise but by how much he sounded like his father; calling her sweetheart the same way that she had heard Jonathan use to comfort Martha, feeling incredibly lucky to have found her own Jonathan.

"Clark, just be careful. I wasn't really worried when I thought it was just someone mouthing off at me but the letters seem more aggressive. And until we know what they know..."

Clark nodded reassuringly, "I will. " If only it had been Patterson, some creepy baker. Unfortunately they had disproven that idea over a week ago. Rubbing her arm Clark added, "Lois it will be..."

Lois watched as he titled his head, eyes taking on a far away look as he was obviously hearing something she couldn't. "Superman needed?"

"Yes… sorry." He took a long look in her eyes, silently asking if she was okay.

Nodding and smiling Lois threw her arms around his neck kissing him soundly before pushing him away and slapping his rear. "Go!"

With one more glance at her he was away. Sighing Lois began the process of getting ready for work, turning the TV on to watch the news: the red and blue of her husband in action.

* * *

><p><strong>9:45 am<br>**  
>"Have you received the package?" A distorted voice came through the speaker next to Krammer's ear.<p>

"Yes, I have it here." Krammer wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear and brought the brown package into view.

"Then when you arrive at the apartment …"

"I'm already here Mr Black," he interrupted. There was silence from the other end. He dropped the package back to his side and took hold of the phone again. "Mr Black?" he asked looking around furtively. He'd checked the corridor down to the doctor's apartment and it was clear. The target was on a double shift at the hospital. Everything was fine. "Mr Black?"

"Mr Krammer. If I ever feel the need to call on your services again I should inform you that I do not take kindly to 'initiative' in such carefully planned ventures as this."

"Uh, um. Yes sir," Krammer nodded even though his boss wouldn't be able to see.

"Well then, as you are already on scene you should proceed to execute the plan." The exceptionally deep and distorted voice sounded immensely creepy. Thankfully he was used to 'creepy' in his line of work.

"Acknowledged." He hung up without another word and made a final check of the stairwell and corridor before approaching apartment 424.

Less than five minutes later he was leaving having deposited the contents of the brown envelope in a discreet place inside the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>10:17 am<strong>

Perry sighed with exasperation, feeling the blood rush to his face. He knew of only one woman who had the power to do this to him, on this level, in spite of the fact he liked her. It wasn't just because he had worked with her before, or she was his employee or the daughter -in-law of Martha Kent. But he genuinely liked Lois Lane. If only she wasn't prone to giving him headaches and increasing his blood pressure.

"Who told you? I want to know so I can go wring their neck." With the look on her face Perry was certain she would do just that. In the last five minutes she had bounced between three subjects and each one they had disagreed on. Of course being ousted on her increasing number of death threats caused the most volatile of reactions.

Watching her he felt like he was stuck in a cage with an enraged lion. _Time to be the lion tamer_, he thought. Perry sat back down and shook his head. "No one _told _me. " He slid a letter forward, wondering if it was a good idea to show her. "I received this early this morning."

Lois looked down and scowled. If it was possible she turned a shade of red to rival the colour he had been wearing only moments before. "Oh… I see." She snatched it up and read through it twice. Angry, and slightly afraid, she slapped it back down on the desk causing Perry to jump a little, then growled, "So we're gonna let this creep scare us?"

"I'm taking it seriously, as should you." Ignoring her tone Perry replied back simply.

"I do take it seriously, but I don't give in to threats." Lois placed her hands down on his desk and leaned forward. There was no way she was going to give in, she intended to keep her promise to be careful but she didn't see why it meant she had to give up the story. Lanes did not give in to bullies.

Perry stood up, also placing his hands down and meeting her eye for eye. "Lois we are NOT the government with a no negotiation policy and this is not a hostage situation. You've royally pissed someone off, someone who might just be capable of carrying these threats off."

Lois shook her head and pushed away from the desk, "No. Whoever this is has it out for Superman not me. These letters… are just their way of trying to get a line to Superman. I'm their proxy," she replied, pointing at the letter, hoping her feelings for Superman weren't written all over her face. If she was right it was another reason, the most important one, for following the story.

Glancing down, Perry had to admit she had a point. While they did threaten her the letters were also filled with malice to the hero. At times it seemed that whoever wrote them was ranting at Lois as if she could do something about it. Reporters like Lane were supposed to make enemies, get themselves into sticky situations. This, however, was different. Lois was connected to the Blur, now Superman, and it seemed to be a whole other reason for her to be hated. As much as he hated the idea, he was going to have pull some stories like this away from her in order to keep her alive.

"It's a Superman story and you know it! " Lois continued before he could respond. "I'm certain I can figure out what exactly they want from Superman..."

"Lane, the letters are death threats sent to you." Perry stood back interrupting her, deciding it was time end this, "Now as great a story as it is I'd rather not risk one of my best reporters. I'm giving the story to Kent. "

"Clark... to Clark?" Lois couldn't decide whether to be offended for herself or for Clark.

"Afraid of competition, Lane?" He knew full well he would push a button there.

"No! He's my husband _and a good_ reporter! How is it any better to have him take this?"

"Because, he _is _your husband and …" Perry sat back down knowing he had refocused her attention, "he can make sure you are staying off it. He'll take it seriously, and more importantly, it might light a fire under his ass." Perry gave Lois a look and inwardly smiled at her sigh. "A good reporter isn't enough. As competitive as I know you are I also know you want to see him rise up the ladder."

"Of course!" Lois glared at him incredulously.

Ignoring her glare Perry continued. "If the story is about Superman it might just be what he needs. Kent's been dragging his feet but this, I think, will push him forward."

"Because I'm involved."

"Yes Lane, because of you. That boy's so bewitched with you he can't think straight." Lois gave an inward groan. Of course Perry would think Clark's change in demeanour was because of her, how else to explain how he had gone from football hero to stumbling geek? She realized she must have grimaced when she caught the look Perry gave her.

"It's a good thing Lane. And the timing for these ..." He held up the threat. "… couldn't be better. I have a vision with you and Kent. I can't make that vision come true if he doesn't turn the stories in and you're right: this is a story. One not meant for you."

"Fine!" Lois spat out a moment later, feeling and looking like she was going to explode. Not for the reasons Perry thought, rather because she was concerned for Clark. Superman was the target, she was threatened, and it was all a big mess and Perry was going to hand the story over to her husband who already had a super worry streak and could be in danger himself.

Deciding at least she could still be involved if Clark took the story she would push for something else. Calming herself and trying to be more pleasant Lois asked, "The LexCorp experiments? At least give me something!"

Perry watched her a moment. He knew her demand was the closest thing he was going to get to a polite request, and since he had just ruined the Superman story for her, a bone was in order. Mad Dog Lane , the nickname Lois had earned was taking on a whole new meaning. "Go ahead," he conceded, having already planned that this would be the story he'd relent to. "Within reason Lane... I mean it," he warned. Feeling a bit worried at the innocent expression she just threw him he added, "Just be careful."

"Always Chief." Lois smirked at the annoyed look on Perry's face. He didn't care for being called chief and doing so gave her a small bit of pleasure after all that frustration.

The office fell silent as neither one moved or spoke, staring at each other. Perry broke first and Lois failed to completely hide a pleased smile. "Get me a story Lane, without getting yourself killed. If you see your husband, send him up."

Lois's smile fell but she gave a nod and stalked out of the office. Why couldn't anything be simple? Investigate _her _letters, find the crazy behind them, protect Clark. Instead Clark was going to have to hand in something, meanwhile she had nagging questions. Did the letters tie into the strange crimes? If so, that meant Superman really was the target. And that made her wonder that, if she was receiving the letters, did they knew she was married to Superman?

Unable to suppress an involuntary shudder Lois didn't see Cat as she practically barrelled her way to the elevator. The other woman seemed to sweep in out of nowhere like an apparition.

"I hear you received a death threat." The syrupy sweet voice grated against her already raw nerves. Lois gave a sigh, resisting the urge to smack the look off her face when she turned to face Cat.

"Testing your eavesdropping techniques?"

Cat smirked, "I didn't have to with how loud you were."

"Your point Cat?" Lois rolled her eyes, hitting the elevator button to go down.

Crossing her arms Cat parked herself right next to the elevator much to Lois' dismay. "I'm surprised Perry puts up with it. I mean, there is '_getting the story'_ then there is bringing trouble for the paper."

It didn't take a genius to see where Cat was going with this. Lois spun around to face her, not really caring that she had taken a somewhat condescending tone. "Getting the story? Cat! Investigative reporting SHOULD mean asking questions people don't like and that means getting death threats, finding things nailed to your front door and even the occasional stalker. Perry knows this…"

Shaking her head side to side Cat scowled returning Lois's condescension with some of her own. "Seems to me a little unnecessary. Good investigating may get people mad at you … but things nailed to your door..."

"Are you feeling left out?"

"From death threats? Please... I just don't have a need to bring attention to myself."

"You mean_ besides_ being a Booster Girl?" Lois raised a brow pleased with the fact she got Cat to pause on that one. It amused her, as well, that Cat thought she was the one who sent out the Booster Girl pictures, focusing in particular on Cat and her assets. While it was sexist and of poor taste it had the great benefit of taking her down a peg.

"That's not what I meant." Cat's face had turned red. She didn't seem to hear her name being called by Susan.

Lois stepped into the waiting elevator and turned just at the threshold, barring Cat from following. "We'll have to continue this later, apparently you have a meeting and well I... " Lois added her own version of a sweet smile, "have a story that won't write itself!" She chuckled at how Cat stamped her foot before the elevator doors closed.

"Good riddance!" It seemed that every time they made any headway at getting along they took another step or two back. Try as she might Lois couldn't help the smidgen of jealousy that tried to rear its ugly head at the thought the woman had decided she now liked geeky Clark. What happened to not wanting a fixer-upper? Lois blamed Clark. It was his fault.

The thought of Clark reminded her to shoot him a text message.__

_"meeting w/ srce lunch, all ok?"_

She was pleasantly surprised when he txted back barely ten seconds later, _"bzy morn, 2 saves,1 odd. RUOK?"_

_"ResQMe, J/K Yes" S_he really did want to be rescued but if she hadn't mentioned she was joking, he probably would have showed up. As much as Cat was annoying and dealing with Perry was frustrating she wasn't going to add to his morning. Because she did miss him Lois added, _"M$ULkeCraZ"_

_"m$U2"_

_" btw Perry wan2cU, x"_

_"ok, HavITldUlatlyILuvU?"_

Lois smiled down at the last text, the power of Clark Kent to improve her mood._ Have i told you lately that I love you? _His sweet question put in his own messy txting code. Biting her bottom lip Lois glanced around as she made her way to her office.

_"mayb, LtsGt2gthr?"_

_"what?"_

_"Lets get together..as in u come here, fun"_ Lois rolled her eyes as she walked into her office and shut the door. For all her efforts to teach him Clark couldn't seem to get the codes all down. So much for his super memory.

Lois glanced at the clock. She had a bit of time if he could squeeze it out._ "So..TkeMeImUrs!" _Spelling it out a little more so he'd get it.

She grinned as she sat at her desk, several minutes had gone by since she had told him - take me I'm yours. Obviously she must have stumped him, smirking Lois shook her head.

Lois was finishing up some notes a few minutes later when she heard the woosh sound effect signalling she had another text. Blushing at the message he sent back.

He wasn't interested in a quickie when he could have something far better tonight.

Fair play.

* * *

><p><strong>11:20 am<strong>

"That makes fifteen, possibly sixteen, that we know of." Clark looked up at the large screen in Watchtower; scrolling through a detailed list of accidents, incidents and crimes they believed were tied to the mystery man they were now referring to as the Prankster.

"You are not convinced this morning's save is tied to it?" John asked from where he stood at the center console, very recently replaced and installed. Despite his question, his focus was actually on reviewing the most recent threatening letter sent to Lois.

Clark frowned, "It was odd, I'm just not sure how it fits in." The save he had made only an hour before didn't quite fit into the rest of the crimes; which he and John were fairly certain were actually tied together. Jewellery store robberies where clothes had been switched and no-one could remember the actually robbery: a strange bank stick up where money wasn't taken but the teller was instead forced to accept money, all which had been obviously fake: numerous odd incidents such as streetlights blinking SOS, pedestrian crosswalks acting up, electronic bulletin boards flashing Shakespearian insults and profanities, strange items sent in the mail to businesses throughout Metropolis.

His hands had been full during the past week. The robberies, including a few clothing boutiques, continued. Then there was the night club incident, ATM machines spitting out receipts with riddles and, last night the 911 jingle. Many of the latest had the name 'Prankster' written somewhere in funny block letters. Analyzing the signatures had yielded nothing and there was never any witnesses, whether because of the nature of the crime or the simple lack of memory.

John came over to stand next to him, handing him back the letter now that it had been scanned into the system. "I will look over this one but I'm sorry Clark, the materials used in them are all generic. The paper, ink, glue: all of it can be found anywhere. The hand printed letters are carefully done. Whoever is sending these to Lois is being very careful. "

Clark nodded and looked at John. He had expected as much. Sighing he slipped his glasses back on and shook his head. "There is something else I need you to do. Can you compare the letters to these incidents? Such as the message left for me at the club?"

Giving a curious look John asked, "You think they are connected?"

"I don't know. Lois brought up this morning the possibility that maybe Superman is the real target of the threats. Not to mention they are signed with a 'P'. Meanwhile we have this 'Prankster'. Seems a little too coincidental."

John nodded, going over to a console and beginning a comparison. Clark watched and took in the changes the Martian had made to Watchtower in the last week. The computers were completely replaced and the layout was different. It seemed appropriate that Watchtower reflected its handler and John's changes suited him.

Picking up his jacket Clark turned to go but then stopped when John posed a question to him. "Did you hear it last night?"

Clark looked back at his friend and colleague. "Yes."

"Have you told Lois?"

Placing his jacket back down Clark crossed his arms. "No, not yet. I don't know what to tell her to be honest. And with these letters and pranks I don't want to add anything on to all this."

He had confided in John earlier that week that he had, off and on, been hearing a high pitched noise, so intense that he had to work harder to focus his hearing. So far, though, it hadn't impeded any saves and it stopped just as quickly as it began. John had tried to figure out the source but the random nature of it had left them empty handed. Clark was sure that it was related to the crimes but it wasn't his only problem. There was another noise which permeated: a pulsing noise. Sometimes it too took over, coming and going with no apparent rhyme or reason except, Clark noticed, that he felt it most often when stressed … or thinking of Lois. Unlike the high pitched sound it didn't hurt, rather he found it comforting.

Despite the differences he still wondered if the sounds were connected and, if so, what did it mean?

He didn't think the pulsing noise was stress related even though he felt it in times of stress. If anything the feeling it brought with it was completely opposite. Yes, there were concerns, changes, and even stresses but Clark was happy with his life.

He growled inwardly. None of it made any sense to him.

Sirens suddenly blazed and Clark stilled, listening, before changing into his suit. A fire was out of control. John didn't need an explanation. "If I find anything, Superman, I will let you know."

With a nod Superman was away.

* * *

><p><strong>12:20 pm<strong>

Clark was utterly focussed on the pavement in front of him. Absentmindedly navigating around people as his hand slid up to the knot in his tie, tugging on it. He shifted it side to side and then slid it back into place again, never lifting his gaze. He saw a pair of legs appear in his view and he stumbled back out of the way as he raised his head.

"Lois!" he blurted out in shock. He looked her up and down and quickly took in the view. She had her hair swept up into a business like clasp, very different to her usual soft style. "I thought you were having lunch with a source and when did you change?"

Lois's eyes widened when she locked with his. "Oh, uh. I am." She smiled wanly and her eyes flicked around. "They called to say they were going to be delayed a bit." She brightened a little. "I'm going now actually Smallville." She flashed him a flirty smile and took a step away.

Clark caught her arm. "Okay," he grinned back. "Is the jacket new?" He nodded down at the long red coat with a question in his eyes. "I like it." He returned his gaze up to hers and then let go of her arm, lifting his fingers to her hair. "… and your hair."

"Yes it is … uh, new." She blushed and glanced away. Reaching up she touched her hair seeming a little embarrassed. "I've been thinking on doing it up like this for some time. I take it you like it?" she asked, the flirty tone returning.

"Yeah ... I do," he grinned, his eyes sparkling. He did, very much, thinking there wasn't a wrong look for her.

"Well ..." she pursed her lips and stepped backwards a little. "You might just see it like this again then."

Clark allowed himself to stare at her in awe as she continued to move away. After a couple of steps, when she began to actually turn, rather than shuffle backwards he suddenly remember the mail. "Oh Lois. Another letter arrived?" He felt his inner worry show itself visibly on his face, frown lines appearing, not really wanting to rehash the concerns of this morning but they couldn't be ignored either.

"What letter?" Lois turned back, a frown also on her face.

Clark narrowed his eyes in confusion and tilted his head a little. "Another threat," he explained slowly. He watched as Lois's eyes began to widen. Her mouth dropped open ever so slightly.

"Lois?" Clark asked concerned. When she took a deep breath and then smiled up at him, all trace of confusion gone, he felt a little relief.

"That's number … three … four … I can't keep track."

"Five, Lois. It's number five."

"Okay. Great. I'll have a look later." Clark frowned at her lack of concern, confused.

"Lois," he began again, his message very clear, and strode up to her.

"Don't worry Smallville." She shook her head as if to say that he was wrong to be such a worry wart. She stared at him for a moment and then grabbed his perfectly neat tie and pulled him down. When their lips met she moaned ever so quietly.

Clark's eyes widened in surprise and when she let go, he raised his head filling his eyes with a questioning gaze.

"Don't look so shocked Mr Kent." She fussed with his tie, straightening it back out again. "You do know that you're irresistible in that geeky get-up." He blinked at her a couple of times and laughed slightly. Maybe he was worrying to much, Lois was just distracted.

He turned to leave, the smile growing. "Enjoy your lunch, Lois."

Lois watched him and sighed then shook her head to dispel the haze of his kiss. "Smallville," she called out.

He turned. "Yes Ms. Lane?"

She grinned. "Meet me after?"

"You need to ask?" He returned her grin. "When?"

"Um..." she nibbled her lower lip, as if thinking. "We should be done around 2. Can you come get me then?"

"It would be my pleasure. Where will you be? Should I call to check?" Lois sighed and frowned. Clark shook his head. "Lois ... how will I find you if I don't know where you are? Why don't I just call or text you?"

"You could," she nodded in agreement, "but my phone might die before then. Lucky for me I have a super powered husband. Just listen.." Clark's forehead crinkled in confusion. Lois lifted a hand and pointed to her ear. "I'm sure you'll figure it out," she grinned and then turned, winking as she strode away.

Clark grinned back. Once she was out of view he turned and almost walked into a street lamp.

Street lamp?

Glancing back and forth down the side walk he saw four other brand new lamps spaced evenly apart. He had been seeing, over the course of the last few weeks, the city replace broken ones and install some onto streets that needed them. Still it was unexpected right in that particular spot. Not the most convenient placing but at least it was a sign of the city trying to improve. One of the problems Metropolis always had was dark alleys and badly lit streets providing shadows for the unsavoury to hide in.

Feeling a bit of relief at his own wife's safety on the streets at night and wondering what Perry wanted, Clark continued on to the Daily Planet.

* * *

><p><strong>12:30 pm<strong>

Lois glanced at her cell and sat it down by her plate before pulling out a notepad. "I have to admit I was surprised when you called. Not that I don't appreciate the lunch Nate, but we've not really done this in a while."

Nate Stevens gave a slight smile and leaned back once the waitress was gone. "Yes I know. My fault really, work 's been a bit intense and you .. " His eyes roamed over her briefly, clearly appreciating what he saw but nothing more. There had once been a time when he would have flirted with her openly, his gaze more intense but since she had made it clear she was no longer available he had toned it way down, "… seemed to have settled down."

Lois smiled and picked up a bread stick, "I'm just as surprised as you are. Me. Married!"

"I don't think it's all that surprising. You're a catch Lois." Nate followed suit with their appetizer. "I hope he knows how lucky he is..."

"I think he does," Lois found herself blushing and rolled her eyes hoping Nate hadn't seen. If he did he gave no indication. "Really I'm the lucky one. Clark is..." She paused, wanting to use the word super, but refraining ".. a really good man."

Nate nodded, "I've gathered. I did see him a while back. Didn't get to introduce myself but from what I saw he was nice, polite..."

Lois gave a grin at the fact he seemed at a loss about how to finish that compliment. "Don't let the geeky exterior fool you. Under those glasses the farm-boy has a cowboy streak."

Shaking his head Nate laughed, "Well that sounds more like your type."

Lois raising an eyebrow. "Oh, and what does that mean?"

"Did you forget how we met?"

"Hardly," Lois responded dryly with a smile, picking up a shrimp and pointing it lightly at him. "I'll have you know I've always been into the glasses wearing geeks. Bad boys were just a phase."

"Okay than. I apologize." The amused smile on his face fell. "Sadly, though, this isn't purely a social call as much as I wish it were."

Lois nodded, "So I take it you have something for me. Marionette Ventures or LexCorp?" she asked, lowering her voice a little, though there wasn't a lot of need. They sat at the back of the restaurant near the indoor garden: beautiful and secluded, one reason she knew Nate had chosen the location. Another was his brother, Mike, owned and ran The Anchor House seafood restaurant and it wouldn't be abnormal for him to be seen eating there.

Tapping the table briefly Nate did his own casual glance around before answering. "Both. Not sure if it means anything mind you, I'm not party to all the details as it's Jones' account."

"I understand, I really appreciate this. I do..." Lois gave him a reassuring smile, relieved when he nodded back. Despite Nate and Mike's valid and intense dislike for all things Luthor related, she couldn't take for granted that they'd always be willing to help. Sometimes fear won out over other desires.

"Three days ago I overheard Jones talking on the phone. LexCorp came up. As you can imagine every agent has been out to secure a deal with LexCorp since the press conference. "

"Yes, baldy apparently is working his N-Pow and wants to own the city." Lois felt a pang of sadness at Nate's frown: another Luthor victim. Moving past the thought she asked, "Do you have any idea what specifically he is after?"

Nate leaned forward. "Medical facilities, places suitable for labs. There are a number of properties, even in the suburbs, that would suit them."

Lois nodded, thinking back to an anonymous phone call from someone reporting that LexCorp was conducting strange experiments. If Lex wanted to keep up the helping and above board appearance then buying facilities that could ultimately house clinics which would benefit the community would do exactly that. People would be more inclined to look away about other things as well. Another possibility was the fact that they were looking for something specific to suit one of the 'strange' experiments. The question was what?

"And Marionette Ventures?" She asked, finishing her portion of their appetizer. Lois hadn't expected anything on the Marionette front yet so it was a pleasant surprise to hear he had something.

"There was a list of properties LexCorp looked at, funnily enough two of them had just been put on the market by Marionette. Which is strange because they've not..." Nate stop to smile flirtatiously up at the waitress as she approached with their order, "Thanks Sheila."

"Hmm. " She responded, placing down their plates and moving the pitcher of lemon water to the side. Lois caught the wink she gave Nate. "Oh, Mike gave me a message. Don't forget the tissues."

Laughing, Nate caught Lois's questioning brow as Sheila left, "We've a game tonight. He thinks he has a chance."

Shaking her head Lois smirked, "If he does it's only because I won't be there."

"Heh, yeah. Sure..." Nate began but stopped, staring past Lois with a frown. "What is..."

Lois turned to follow his gaze. The beautiful and exotic fish tank built into the far wall began to bubble and foam up. Before Lois had a chance to remark on it a woman's startled cry caught her attention. The fish tank wasn't the only thing to bubble up. Every pitcher within view was too; including their own.

Backing up from the table Lois stood. "I'm glad I didn't drink that."

Nate shook his head, "It's not just the water look!" He pointed at a nearby table. The food was also foaming; a sickly blue colour bubbling up whether soup or dish. Lois glanced back at her own noticing that Nate's dinner foamed but hers didn't. Why? They'd eaten appetizers and Lois wasn't sure if her sudden sour stomach was from what she was seeing or if her food had been tampered with despite its appearance. She glanced up to see Nate looking a bit green around the gills. Even if _she_ was alright _he_ obviously wasn't. She went to rush forward to help him sit down when several screams echoed around.

"Let's get you sitting..." Lois turned her head to follow the sound of the growing chaos at the front of the restaurant and grabbed her head instead when the room suddenly began spinning in violent circles. Her legs didn't seem to want to listen to her brain either.

"Lois... Lois, you okay?" She heard Nate's panicked voice and her cell ringing as she fell to the floor beside him and darkness swam up.

* * *

><p><strong>1:18 pm<strong>

Clark adjusted his glasses, tuning out Jeff and Cat's latest argument as he went through his article, mostly distracted by Perry's insistence he 'pick up his game' and get him something with Superman. Clark loved saving people and working at the Daily Planet but somewhere in his mind he had separated the two, and trying to mingle them was hard. Writing about himself, even when he had been the Blur, had never been within his comfort zone. In some ways it had been a relief that Lois, Ron and others had competed for Blur stories. The most he had written about himself had been a couple of short articles on a string of saves.

Taking a deep breath Clark glanced around, watching as Cat bounced into her seat, Jeff following behind her. "I have three sources..." Jeff was saying. Cat shook her head, muttering about how she should never have given in and done a story with him.

The bullpen was the same and yet not. The same competitive streak ran throughout, the same chaos and intensity. It was during the calm periods that he noticed the difference the most. The force of nature known as Lois Lane even had her calms, times when they had sat in companionable silence as they worked, whether together or separately. Now he endured loneliness no matter how much he suffered Cat's insistent chatting or Jeff's posturing. There was no give and take and Clark realized that if he was going to keep all aspects of the job he loved he did need to overcome the awkward factor of writing about himself.

The truth was he could, he just hadn't wanted to enough before. It had been easier to focus on Lois in this department rather then himself; to push it forward for her as he concentrated on being a hero. But Clark Kent was important, and Clark Kent wanted to work once more with Lois Lane. Not just in the same building but side by side. And not in seven years, but now. He wanted to investigate with his wife, having the give and take, and in times like now watching out for her when her career threatened her well being. And if that meant turning in a Superman story then that was what he would do.

Noting the time, Clark dialled her number knowing he was calling a little early, willing to risk her irritation to hear her voice. He sighed when it went straight to her voice-mail. It surprised him she hadn't recharged her cell earlier as Lois was always on top of that. Her phone was her lifeline.

"Okay, Miss Lane. I'll listen, then," he sighed, recalling her instruction to him before. Ironically it was at that very moment that he heard multiple calls for help. Frowning Clark couldn't sort out exactly what he was hearing. Some of it sounded like a traffic accident, and some sounded like hysterical crying, people yelling names, with that high pitched noise suddenly weaving throughout it all. It made his head hurt as he tried to focus past it.

Jeff slammed a cup down on his desk and looked at Clark. Whatever he had said Clark couldn't hear it over the din in his head. Stumbling from his desk Clark shook his head at him, "Sorry.. I um.. meet..bathroom."

After watching Clark leave, knocking papers off a desk on the way out, Jeff turned to Cat, their argument momentarily forgotten. "Is it just me or is he worse today?" Cat shrugged, a worried expression crossing her face.

Despite the high pitched frequency assaulting him Clark was able to make out that all the chaos came from one direction. That area of Metropolis held shops and restaurants and lately seemed to be a focus for odd crimes. Stopping over head he took in the traffic below. On one street there was a small car pile-up, bumper to bumper, with the drivers yelling: on the surrounding streets an awful lot of honking and confusion. Clark flew closer and caught sight of the problem. The traffic lights were displaying contradicting signals. While some drivers were catching on, others were lost enough in their own worlds not to see it until the last minute or even too late.

Flying down, he quickly stopped several cars from ramming into each other averting something far more severe then busted tail lights and dented bumpers. Zapping out the traffic lights in the hopes it would stop some of the problem Clark spent quite a few minutes preventing one incident after another. Eventually it was under control and he felt that it was safe for him to leave. With a wave the crowd watched as Superman disappeared in a blur.

While the traffic noise was resolved he could still hear crying. Flying low he traced it back to a seafood restaurant, clothing store and hair salon. Outside people stumbled about, some literally retching in the streets. When his boots hit the ground he noticed blue foam spilling over tables outside the seafood restaurant whose front door and window were also completely shattered.

Glass crunched underfoot matching the sobs coming from inside as he stepped through the doorway. Unlike out in the street no-one reacted to his presence. If they even glanced at him it was with glazed over eyes. There were several people laying on the floor. Clark checked them first, relieved that they were alive and moving to help an injured woman. The emergency services arrived and began to take over. Clark had started to help and was taking note of all he saw to review it later, but he paused when he heard, "Superman!"

Approaching from the back was a man stumbling towards him, holding a woman's purse.

"Superman… I..." He looked in a state of shock: pale, sweaty and then, quite suddenly, he heaved to the side. Clark helped him balance when he fully stood back up from being sick. He shoved the purse into Clark's waiting hands, "I can't find her."

"Find who? " He led the man gently over to a chair. "Who were you with, you're wife? Girlfriend?"

The man shook his head, "No… no... She's a frien … work friend I guess. We were meeting for lunch to talk some stuff over. Everyone was getting sick. She was there..." He pointed to a somewhat secluded table at the back. "She fell to the floor. Collapsed. Not like everyone else, and now she's not anywhere." He began to look agitated.

"We'll find her. What's your name?"

"I'm… I'm Nate Stevens." He looked up at Superman, panicked, head shaking violently from side to side. "No you don't understand… he said you would come."

Clark bent down to make himself eye level with the sitting man. "Nate, who said..."

Nate's complexion was hit with a fresh wave of green and he once again heaved. Clark waited a moment, watching as paramedics moved through the restaurant, "Who said I'd come?"

"I don't know. He came in… she had hit the floor. I was trying to wake her up and suddenly all the glass shattered. Everywhere. He came walking in... right over to us. Said you'd come looking for her and to tell you there was a message on her phone." At this point Nate shook visibly. "He just picked her up and left. I couldn't get up to stop him."

Clark was at a loss. _Why would anyone be sure that I would come looking for..._ Glancing down at the purse in his hands, it felt like the wind was knocked right out of him when he finally looked. It couldn't be!? Looking back up at Nate he took him firmly, but gently, by the shoulders, barely keeping his voice level. "Who were you with?" he asked, dreading and knowing the answer.

"Um… Lois. Lois Lane."

Clark's vision tilted suddenly but thankfully his body didn't follow suit, keeping in control. He looked down at the purse again, it belonged to _his_ Lois. A quick scan told him her phone wasn't in it. He had to think this through, remain calm, when in reality he wanted to tear everything apart, each letter he had read and its threats running through his mind as he turned to the table and went over to it. His heart pounded with every step.

Picking up her cell he immediately noticed that the message looked almost identical to one of the threats: strange letters, some cut out and pasted, others drawn in stencil block letters. The message, though, was like the one he had received at the night club a week ago. His worst nightmare had come true.

_"Hello Superman. I have your #1 fan & as promised the fun begins. First you must find her… listen. Well, good luck you'll need it."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1:53 pm<strong>___

_"Oh wakey wakey Miss Laney."_

_A somewhat familiar voice whispered theatrically against her ear, the harshness of the tone contrasting sharply with the slight English accent and causing consciousness to return like a punch to the face. Groaning, Lois lifted her head and blinked her eyes against the throbbing pain in her temples._

_Her vision was blurry and she felt weak; a clear sign that she had been drugged. Trying to take in the room all she could make out, at that point, was that the walls reminded her of a hospital. There was a warning symbol of some sort on the door to her right and a table across the room. She blinked again trying to clear her sight enough to see what was on the table or what was covering the wall above the table._

_It took a moment to realize that she hadn't actually stood up like she wanted. It was then she registered that she was restrained to a chair._

_"This is becoming a bad habit," Lois murmured, not realizing she had said it out loud till the voice spoke up from behind her._

_"Getting kidnapped? Or simply being tied to a chair? Tsk tsk Miss Lane. If this has happened before then you definitely do have a problem."_

_Lois tried to turn her head to see the source but was restricted. Something was behind her chair and cut off her view but it became clear that the room was larger then she had originally thought. Taking a deep breath Lois pushed against the rope around her. It was secure, or she was still too out of it to be effective against them._

_"Where am I? Who are you?" She tried to demand but it came off as weak as she felt._

_There was a disdainful snicker before she caught movement out of the corner of her eye._

_"Seriously? You need to ask? I'm extremely disappointed. Considering how much of my life you have ruined and the feelings I've expressed on the matter I'd expect you to have a clue."_

_"So sorry to be a disappointment but I really don't know who you are?" she replied, frowning. Lois wasn't about to admit that he seemed familiar. If only her head would quit pounding then she would be able to think._

_Despite her blurry vision the figure that came into view did spark recognition. It had been a few years since she had even seen his face or thought of him but it was unmistakable, especially with the British accent. Tall and on the thin side, with a penchant for a fancy suit, it was Oswald Loomis: a man she had helped to put away with an expose. Still, it was a surprise to think he hated her that much. She wrote an article but was hardly the reason he ended up in prison then later under house arrest._

_"I can see you do know me." He bent down and grasped her chin harshly as he looked her in the eyes. "Good."_

_Lois jerked her face back. His fingers held fast and the action caused her pain rather then removing her from his grasp. "Yeah I know. Mental Oswald Loomis," she growled through gritted teeth._

_Oswald smirked and roughly let her go. "Mental__**ist**__ Oswald Loomis," he corrected. "The Prankster, the trickster of the mind. And a damn good one as well. Till you ruined my career!"_

_Giving him an incredulous look Lois scoffed. "Ruined your career? __**You**__ did that."_

_He returned the look and walked over to the table and picked something up. It took a moment for Lois to be able to make out that it was her jacket. He lifted it up to his face. For a moment she thought he was going to sniff it or touch it to his face. Just what I need.. a creepy infatuated stalker, she thought._

_Instead he clenched it tightly in his fists and spun back around to face her: his face showing barely controlled rage. "I evaded taxes. It was no reason for my career to be put in ruin! I could have survived it; made a come-back, but once your little piece came out, and I was linked to Kyle and Victor Griffin my fate was sealed. The network dropped the children's show. People imagined the worst of me. You did that Miss Lane. "_

_"You are blaming me for that? " Lois shook her head, "I.."_

_"YES!" Oswald yelled moving right back up into her face. "I am! I was blackmailed but in the end that didn't matter. People still saw me as a thief, a con, a fake. I WAS NEVER A FAKE! " Stepping back he took a deep breath before resuming as if he hadn't erupted. "My apologies. I seem to have lost my manners. Yes, I do blame you Miss Lane."_

_Oswald chuckled to himself and slowly pulled a large heavy cart into view. "I had a long time to think about this and I came to realize that you are like a cancer in my life, an obsession. And the Blur, sorry, Superman. He is an irritation, a scab. And I must deal with you both. It took me a long time to accept that simply ruining your career would never be enough."_

_"I'm not afraid of you!" This was confirmation, not only of the pranks, but her threatening letters as well._

_"You should be..." he growled menacingly._

_On the cart was a nasty looking piece of machinery with lots of teeth, justbig enough for a psycho to stuff someone in for easy mashing. Lois frantically pushed at the ropes trying to get out of them as he turned it on and the blades spun at high speeds. It was a heavy duty shredder and he was pushing it closer to her._

_Lois's eyes widened in alarm. "Superman," she yelled hoarsely, feeling the blood drain from her face as Oswald laughed and continued to push the spinning blades towards her._

* * *

><p><em>Clark had flown over the city listening for Lois, scanning every building along the way in hopes of finding her. The irritating noise had only grown louder making it that much harder to distinguish individual sounds. Metropolis pulsated with life below him. Businesses, homes, streets: each had their own set of sounds raging against him. His head felt ready to explode with it and above it all he could hear his own heart as it thundered in chest.<em>

_His wife had been taken to get back at him. Someone he had upset took Lois and he couldn't hear her, couldn't see her anywhere._

_Taking a deep breath he paused above the city, closing his eyes and pushing past the noise and the pain it caused in his head. Searching. He only needed one thing… a sigh, a whisper from her and he would find her._

_Just as he began to worry that she was gagged he heard her voice cry out. Clear and loud over the din she cried for Superman. For a moment Clark thought he knew where it was coming from but then it seemed to echo around him. He flew in the direction he first thought but when she cried out for him again he became unsure._

_What was wrong with him? He had conquered control of his super hearing ages ago, fine tuned it from experience and training. So why couldn't he pinpoint Lois' location? He knew what the answer was. Stress. That high pitched frequency had played havoc off and on with his head all week but despite it he had been able to do his job, save lives. Now it was his wife on the line, his own emotions playing against him. Something he couldn't afford._

_Focus. He needed to focus._

_"Clark, find me," it was a soft whisper among a thousand sounds. She had faith in him, he could hear it in her tone of voice even if he couldn't distinguish the direction._

_The painful noise became so loud he faltered a moment, losing altitude. A thought occurred to him, an instinct to get away and pull back, acting on it Clark flew higher away from the sound. Once far enough away, he could still hear it and it still hurt but not as intensely. He needed to find her without relying on directional clues._

_"Sometimes when I'm stressed I make myself remember the sound of your heartbeat, the rhythm." His words from that morning came back to him. He knew her rhythm more than anyone else's, and finding someone by the sound of their heartbeat wasn't new. Of course before he hadn't been trying to do it over so much interference, or such a wide area but this he could do. He knew he could, because it was her._

_Once more he closed his eyes, letting his body drifted toward the sun, as his focus went out listening for one sound only. Not a voice but the pulsing of a heart that he loved. The high pitched noise flooded through his head, the sounds of the city below vying for domination, babbling voices, cries, laughter, sirens, dogs, cars, machinery one by one he pushed past them. Then it hit him. Like a physical force of nature he felt it in his veins as much as he heard it._

_That pulse, her rhythm, his life line._

_A steady beat, thundering with her fear, but alive. Why hadn't he realized before that the soothing sound that had helped him focus when overwhelmed was because of her._

_"I will find you Lois Lane." He let her heartbeat pulse continuously through him. Like a moth to a flame he was drawn to it. Everything else fell away and it was all he could hear and feel._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**__

_The blades of death hadn't come. Instead Lois watched with her heart pounding fast and hard, as the machine suddenly turned and Oswald threw her jacket into the shredder. Within a few seconds it was nothing more then confetti; any and everything in her pockets destroyed with ease._

_Eyes wide, Lois called out at the top of her voice again, "SUPERMAN!"_

_Come on Clark..find me. She thought trying not to show the fear she was feeling, which was considerable at that moment. It was only experience, and Lane genes, that had kept her from soiling herself. Sudden clapping pulled her out of thoughts._

_"Bravo Lane, bravo," Oswald clapped as if he was at some sort of play, then stopped to grin at her. "You took a tad longer then I had planned to call for help. Probably due to the fact I may have accidentally used a bit more sedative then I should have. Also, I suppose I should have done the intimidation bit much sooner." He shrugged and turned to indicate the laptop sitting on one end of the table. "See this? It's a display of, well , various locations your call to Superman was sent to. Almost instantly, maybe a fraction of a microsecond off. Either way your super powered friend will have some trouble trying to pinpoint exactly where the call for help came from."_

_Lois shook her head not really able to yet make out the screen though her vision had improved a little, "What are you on about?"_

_"Oh dear I am not explaining this well am I?" Oswald picked up a nearby chair and placed it in front of her, far enough away that she couldn't easily touch him if she had been able to get free but close enough that there was a creepy intimacy. Smiling at the scowl upon her face, he continued, "Superman has excellent hearing, as your article informed. Now this set up I put together allows me to perform a bit of an audio illusion. You yell for help and he hears it virtually simultaneously in a number of locations throughout Metropolis, even a few just out side of it as well."_

_Closing her eyes briefly Lois grimaced at the pain in her head, " Why? Why this elaborate set up why not just.." She hesitated._

_Chuckling he finished for her,"kill you? What would be the fun in that?.. No I want Superman to suffer. If he is as caring about the human race as he purposes to be, then he'll be tense in his search for you and since you two so obviously have a relationship of sorts, I get the extra benefit of making things difficult.. That's if this plan works."_

_"He will find me. You can be sure of that!"_

_Oswald leaned back ignoring her, waving his hand. "I'm pretty sure it should work, was assured it would. Unless this super hearing is capable of determining your natural voice over the sound of it coming through speakers. Just incase ... I did buy the best system I could find." He glared at her a moment." It cost me a pretty penny. I was forced to find alternative funding for this project."_

_Lois rolled her eyes. "Yes. Stealing jewelry. Have you become the world's greatest pawn-star?"_

_To her surprise he laughed rather then became annoyed. Shaking his head Oswald slapped his knee and leaned forward, voice low. "Oh dear. Really? That was all distraction my lovely bane. I have no need for diamond rings or tacky necklaces."_

_Standing once again Oswald walked out of her line of sight. Lois glanced around. She really had no clue if Clark's hearing could be fooled or not. It would explain why he hadn't come yet. Now that her vision wasn't blurry she could make out the images lining the wall above the table. They all appeared to be about her; out in Metropolis on her own, with Clark, a picture of their apartment, the talon, even one of her at her old desk at the DP along with a smattering of newspaper clippings. He wasn't joking, she had been his obsession._

_For some reason she hadn't really believed that. Thinking he was just trying to scare her and that Superman was the real target. But it was the opposite. She was the target, Clark...Superman was just extra. She shivered from the thought. Despite knowing it could be futile she called out again managing to scream. "SUPERMAN!"_

_This time she caught the movement on the laptop screen: pinpoints on a map of Metropolis flickered when she had yelled. So she whispered a simple, "Clark find me," under her breath. Feeling her heart sink when the lights once again flickered._

_A chuckle came from behind her. "I wouldn't bother trying to whisper for him if that is what you are doing. Any noise you make is being transmitted out, even the softest of sighs. Not to mention I've been broadcasting a very nasty sound I imagine someone with his hearing would find extremely disconcerting. Disorienting? Take your pick. And after a week of it, on and off, I'm pretty sure he's more than frustrated."_

_Swearing at him only gained her a harsh laugh. "Oh how I have cursed you too, I've ranted and raved, been consumed with a terrible depression because of you. Now, however.." He stepped back into view and took his seat again, this time with half a sandwich. "I have found a new purpose." He took a bite of the sandwich and waved it somewhat in the air at her, "mm. Once I cross you off my to do list I can move on ..establish a better career. The Prankster will go down in history." He spread his hand out as he stared off to the side envisioning his name written in fancy letters._

_Snorting, Lois gave a slight shake of her head. "Please, please just kill me now if I'm going to have to sit here and listen to this crap," she moaned somewhat regretting the words immediately. The looney toon taking the time to eat a sandwich potentially gave Clark more time to find her. If she pissed Oswald off he might just follow through to soon and this time it wouldn't be to scare her._

_Brushing his hands off, once he finished his sandwich, Oswald tilted his head at her in contemplation. "Sadly I have a better idea for you. " He eventually responded before glancing down at his watch, "I'm surprised your hero is taking so long. Shouldn't he have figured it out by now?" Shrugging he stood and gave Lois a grin that, in her opinion, bordered on maniacal._

_"Remember I said you were like a cancer I needed to eradicate out of my life? Well … we are in the perfect place to do so. Radiation poisoning; a fitting death for one such as yourself. " He gave a disappointed look around. "I had, of course, hoped we'd have company to witness it but it's not necessary. Let's get this started shall we."_

_Lois hadn't said anything in response because, as Oswald talked, her eyes took in the sign on the door. She didn't need to see all the words to know what it said or know where she was located. His words 'radiation poisoning' along with the sign filled her in. The former Metropolis Nuclear Medicine facility. Last year it had been a bit of an arguing point for city officials as they tried to figure out what to do with it, it seemed someone else had solved the problem._

_Turning an angry glare in his direction Lois fought against the ropes. "You won't get away with this! He'll come." She growled. Truly terrified inside because Nuclear Radiation meant lead. Lots of it in the walls and equipment to keep people safe and lead meant Clark wouldn't be able to see her. What frightened her was how long it was taking Clark. Lois glanced back up at Oswald, trying her hardest not to give him any satisfaction in seeing how she really felt._

_Little did the man know his audio illusion wasn't the only thing delaying Superman but the metal composition of their location as well. This time she was going to die and Lois Lane felt nowhere near ready._

* * *

><p><em>"Let me out! ..Take it out!"<em>

_Oswald hit the mute button on the control table before him. It had taken some months to set this all up, get enough power fed into the building undetected, learn his way around to make sure he could pull this off. He glanced up to look at the woman lying on a table, fuming, below the observation room._

_Lois Lane appeared to be screaming at the top of her lungs now, trying to move against her restraints that stopped her from interfering with the IV lines in her arm, Oswald glanced at the laptop and shrugged. Somewhat disappointed Superman had yet to arrive. Originally he had a big speech planned out but it seemed that was dropped off the timetable. He had a schedule to keep and couldn't waste a moment. Places to be and a new career to start._

_A small smile peeked at the corner of his thin lips. Still they would both suffer. His revenge was too meticulously planned out to let a delayed hero ruin it. He would come, Oswald was certain, the question now was, for what part of Lois' torment?_

_Hitting the speaker button Oswald intoned at her, "Relax it will all be over momentarily. No point in stressing yourself further."_

_Lois glared up at him, "Oh really? Isn't that the point of it all. You are some kind of monster Oswald. How does killing me even equate to being fair for your ruined career. A bit dramatic don't ya think?"_

_Hitting a few more switches Oswald returned her glare voice low with anger, "I have suffered and that is why you will suffer, you and your hero!"_

_"Why Superman? Why do you hate him?" Lois wasn't sure she wanted the answer. Here she was, about to possibly die, and all she could think of was Clark and his suffering, what he would suffer. Remembering how she felt during those three weeks he had been in the phantom zone. How painful it had been, if she died, especially this way, that suffering wouldn't compare to what this would do to him._

_She wanted to protect him but really that wasn't a possibility. If he didn't make it in time it was out of her hands._

_Oswald gave her that creepy smile again and replied a little to calmly for her liking. "I don't hate him Ms. Lane. I just need him to take me seriously. Respect is very important and he should suffer something. A loss of a friend, the woman who gave him a voice, seems appropriate. He took my voice, my respect in the part he played in the ruination of my career. "_

_"The part he played? He caught Victor who was robbing a bank. If you should blame anyone blame Victor, he couldn't even pull that off without messing it up and then he pinned the idea on you," Lois growled back, glancing around, wishing there was a way to escape._

_Some of his calm left and the speaker crackled a bit from the force of his response, "I know very well what he did Ms Lane. And Victor will get his when the time is right. But we are here for you!"_

_The lights in the chamber suddenly darkened leaving a small yellow light to glow above her, Lois snapped her head to the side as one of the machines started and a liquid began to stream down the IV lines to her arm. "What's happening? Oswald please!"_

_"We've reached the appointed hour. I wish I could say it won't hurt but eventually as the dosage increases, it will. You might want to stay still to minimize any pain." His tone was detached but his expression seemed almost gleeful._

_Lois hadn't planned on it: crying, but as the radioactive iodine began to enter her system she felt a cold sensation run through her body, reminding her that she was going to die. There was a single moment of hope as she felt a tremor shake the table and Oswald spun around from watching her._

_Her hero's angry voice was like music to her ears, __**"Where is she!"**___

_A tremor passed beneath his feet along with the sound of crashing concrete and metal. Oswald smiled to himself, it could only be one thing making that sound: an angry Superman. He spun around to find hands abruptly lifting him up._

_The emotion in the hero's voice, as he demanded to know where Lois was, didn't go unnoticed. Did the hero have feelings for her beyond a friendship? Oswald remained calm though inside he was flooded with excitement and anticipation, much like how it once felt when he had been performing. Nodding to the room below he was pleased to see a glimmer of fear pass over Superman's eyes as he took in her predicament._

_"She's just there." He felt a slight shift in Superman's grip and quickly added. "You could save her, of course you could. But you have a dilemma Superman."_

_Clark tore his eyes from Lois' tear stained face looking up and back to Oswald. The man grinned and Clark felt his stomach roll at the sight. "You can break in and save her or you could risk thousands of lives. Which is more important? Her one life or a city full of them. You could even do both, save the city from a deadly light show and make it back to save the girl before she dies of lethal exposure. But you'll have to be quick... I'm not sure I'm any good with dosages." Oswald gave him a mock innocent look. His eyes flickered to the screen and Clark glanced at it too. A percentage ticked higher and higher, there were words on the screen about radiation levels. It didn't all make sense at that moment but he knew what would happen if he didn't stop it._

_Almost growling Clark snapped, "You don't ge.."_

_Oswald cut in, the grin turned menacing despite the fact the man was still held up roughly. "You know what this means don't you Superman? I've prepared for this. Hurt me, knock me unconscious and whisk me away to jail and I'll fail to stop it." At Clark's questioning look he added, "My safety net. Let's just say only I can stop a much worse fate for Metropolis. You better go. A special light show is about to begin. Remember the frozen dancers? The woman you saved who fell over the balcony. Imagine that but on a bigger scale. All those lives that could get hit by a car who's driver fell against the pedal, mothers dropping children, and other numerous untold scenarios of death that could befall Metropolis citizens as they look up at the pretty lights. It's amazing what people don't question."_

_The street lamps. They weren't set up by the city as he had assumed, but now it made sense. And it was bad. Clark glanced back at Lois feeling torn. The lamps were all over and if they were anything like the light in dance club... but she was there._

_As if reading his thoughts Oswald added, "Oh its worse than that. The pretty lights will be shining on the TV, a public announcement on street smart safety. Make a choice Superman. Deal with me, save her and risk all those lives or go now. Time is ticking… ticking away."_

_Tightening his grip he fought the urge to strangle the man. It was her cry to him to go: for Superman to save them, that helped him gain control. Clark put Oswald down and pushed him away and turned back to the window to look down at his wife, taking in every breath she took, the pounding of her heart, the tears on her face, the brave set of her mouth as she whispered 'I love you'._

_He wanted to say it back out loud but he wasn't Clark Kent in this moment. Instead he placed his hand on the window and made the choice. A choice that could kill him if he failed._

_"Go," her small voice said one more time and with a nod he was gone._

_The sun was shining and the city eerily quiet. All the hush and ramble of voices were gone, the irritating noise as well, though he knew that now he had found Lois it would be. Instead the game had changed from 'finding her' to 'could he save a city and her in time'._

_He had never flown so fast: Zipping through the streets taking out lamps, which had begun to flicker light out in the same way the strobe light had done a week before. People were stopped mid-action, and while the world always looked frozen for him at this sort of speed he knew, for Metropolis, it truly had for it's citizens also._

_The task would have been far simpler if all he had to do was take out the lights, instead time was consumed by preventing accidents. A car here and there stopped, people moved to safety, a construction crane turned off, its driver moved. On and on and it felt like forever._

_With his head focused on Metropolis, Clark's heart was on his wife. He could still feel the pulsing of her heart pounding through him. He knew she was afraid, her voice now clear to him, the only voice within miles, kept repeating over and over that she loved him. Then she fell silent._

_He pushed harder, righting a stroller that had begun to tumble over, moving mother and child to safety before he raced back for her. Exploding into the facility for a second time, he was at her side. Carefully tearing away the IV and restraints._

_"Lois!" She wasn't moving: pulse thready. Running a hand over the top of her head Clark felt like he couldn't breath. "I'm so sorry." Her skin was pale and cold beneath his lips as he placed a kiss against her forehead and when he lifted her off the table he could feel a thin sheet of sweat._

_"Hold on Sweetheart. Please for me!" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>5:58 pm<strong>___

_Lois felt warm. Her eyes fluttered open and found glasses and a pair of green eyes staring into her own. Smiling she managed a hoarse, "Hi."_

_Clark squeezed the hand that he had been holding for the last few hours as he sat at her hospital bedside. "Hello." The sudden weight of all the worry and fear from that day lifted and he felt a lump form in his throat. Swallowing, Clark straightened his shoulders and managed a smile. "How do you feel?"_

_Lois watched him, unsure of how to read his face. "Tired." She closed her eyes for a second, "nauseous, a little sore"_

_Nodding Clark reached up to run a finger along the side of her face. "Emil said you would be for a few days." At the questioning look on her face he added, "You're going to be fine. Apparently Oswald pumped you full of an immunotherapy drug. It, along with the radioactive iodine made you sick all you need is some rest. It could be a few days before you return to normal but you will." His voice rang with relief._

_"I just wish you'd continued to be running late, then maybe it wouldn't have happened at all."_

_Lois sighed and leaned her face against his hand. "It was all a cruel joke wasn't it?" She could hear the tremor in her own voice as she remembered lying on the table waiting for the end to come. "I thought I was going to die Clark!" She let out a sob. "And he shredded my lovely coat."_

_"Shh.." Clark scooted the chair forward. Bringing his face close to hers, seeing unshed tears glisten in her eyes. "You're safe Lois. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I'm so sorry..."_

_Reaching up Lois rested a hand on his face. "It's not your fault." She sighed as his forehead rested against her own. One of his arms draped over her._

_After several minutes she whispered, "He never intended to kill me did he?" It wasn't really a question. "It was all about making us suffer. Clark..." Lois looked up her eyes searching his. "I think he was also testing us."_

_Clark frowned, "Why?"_

_"He said he had a new career. And to do all of that only to what ... spare me? I think it was his plan all along, one big mind game. But in the mean time Clark… he saw you in action."_

_Catching on to her meaning Clark sighed, finishing her train of thought. "Testing my speed, my hearing, how I would react."_

_Lois nodded and swallowed. "Question is… why?"_

_Clark didn't have an answer and it disturbed him._

_Lois suddenly sat up a little straighter. "Late. Smallville, I wasn't running late." Her face was wearing the same confusion that was also set in Clark's. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, July 1st 2011 - 8:06 pm <strong>___

_A cool evening breeze felt good as it brushed against warm skin. Lois took a deep breath and opened her eyes, smiling at the view. The setting sun blended orange and violet across the city skyline contrasting with the red and blue that lazily flew between buildings in the distance._

_Her eyes tracked the movement as best she could, enjoying the aerial display as much as Superman seemed to enjoy performing. Most evenings he could be spotted at some point on patrol. The public seem to find comfort in it and after the events a few days before it was of little wonder._

_There had been no fatalities or severe injuries, thanks to Superman, but the city had felt the Prankster's presence. Questions had risen about how he had managed to replace the street lamps that the city had bought. There were even some who questioned the origin of the plan in the first place or the city wide broadcast to showcase them._

_How far back had he planned this out? It was a disturbing thought._

_Lois found equally disturbing the spin that Lex Luthor was now placing on the whole incident: insinuating that Superman was partially responsible. While the vast majority of Luthor's supporters didn't share that view his popularity only continued to cement._

_How did he do it?_

_"How long have you been up here?" A deep, gentle voice asked from behind, breaking her out of her thoughts._

_Lois turned and leaned against the edge, shrugging. "A bit. I was enjoying the view." The last was said on a grin as her eyes roamed over him, appreciating as always how well he filled the suit._

_Clark gave a lopsided grin, his eyes catching her own. "You alright?" he asked after a moment._

_It would have annoyed her, the worry in his voice, except he had good reason. Today was her first day back at work since she had been taken. Her body hadn't cared for the unneeded immune-therapy it had been forced to endure. To say she had been feeling poorly would be an understatement. Clark had been her support, comfort and even source of amusement as she recovered._

_"Yes, a small headache but that's to be expected with working here." She took a few steps towards him, aching to run her hands over the 'S'._

_Helping to close the distance between them Clark took a few steps closer himself till he was looking down at her. He gave a conceding nod, the tension in the Daily Planet had risen several degrees to the point even his Kryptonian genes weren't saving him._

_Lois tilted her head to smile up at him, reaching a tentative hand out to touch his chest. "Congratulations by the way." Her fingers began to trace his family crest slowly._

_Clark raised a questioning brow._

_"The article. Perry is still over the moon and sales have the financial department praising you. The name Clark Kent might just be both as popular and as despised as the name Lois Lane now." She chuckled and gasped when he snaked out an arm, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her closer._

_"Somehow..." He began, whispering low into her ear. "I don't see anyone surpassing the intrepid reporter Lois Lane."_

_"Maybe so. But I think if anyone can it's a certain mild mannered farmboy," she whispered back._

_Eyes sparkling, Clark responded by capturing her lips in a tender kiss, wrapping his arms completely around her. When they parted Lois realized they were no longer on the roof of the Daily Planet but floating somewhere above it. At the look on her face as she took in the darkening sky as they rose higher, stars twinkling above, he pulled his cape around her._

_"I thought maybe you could use a break."_

_Lois smiled at his sudden shy tone. "Thank you. I did need this. " She paused for a moment, a question she had wanted to ask before but the moment never seemed right, nagged at her. "Clark, how did you know where to find me?"_

_He knew what she was referring to, having expected her to ask before now. "I didn't really know. I could hear your voice but I couldn't make out where it was coming from."_

_"The high pitched noise? Loomis said he had been broadcasting a noise that would be making it hard for you."_

_"Yeah. That, and your voice seemed to come from everywhere. I couldn't be sure of anything. In the end it was your heartbeat. I followed your heartbeat. I listened, just as you said earlier."_

_"You can do that?" Lois looked confused for a second before gazing at him in awe. "How did you know it was my heart you were hearing?"_

_Clark couldn't help but smile at her questions. "I can't really explain it. Your heartbeat is different."_

_"Like I have a heart murmur?" Lois asked giving Clark a strange look._

_"No, I know your rhythm, Lois. For a long time now I've know it. " Lois nodded remembering how he had told her he found it soothing. At this moment, looking in his eyes, the truth of those words took on a deeper meaning._

_"So you listened for my heartbeat."_

_"Yes..No, it's like its part of me. I felt it pull me to you. I've remembered it before, just to soothe me, but I've never tried to track it. When I did I realised that I've been hearing it all along, even when I wasn't trying. For a while I thought that I was going crazy. Hearing this pulse and even though it felt comforting I didn't understand it. Then that noise came and I started to think something was wrong."_

_"Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"I didn't understand it. I wasn't even sure what to think. But facing losing you and having no other options I realized that it wasn't that something was wrong with me, but that you were my lifeline, my connection."_

_Unsure of what to say Lois looked away._

_Clark tilted her face back up, laying a hand gently across her cheek, his eyes searching her own. "Lois, when I close my eyes and it's all I hear, it becomes my world, my guide, and it leads me to you. It's like a peace when everything else is chaotic, and it's constantly been there pulling me to you. When I hear it I know you're safe." Laying a hand over his Lois closed her eyes as he continued feeling incredibly loved. "And it's always been there, a part of me, something that joins us, but I just never knew what it was before. It was how I knew your plane was going down, and it's how I found you."_

_Opening her eyes Lois could see his shining back at her, "Smallville, that is the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. " She swallowed. "I love you! Oh god, I love you!" pulling him down for a demanding kiss, feeling as if she could never get enough of him._

_"I love you too." Clark whispered back against her lingering lips. Sighing when they finally parted and she laid her head on his chest over his heart. Smiling as he realized their hearts were beating in union. _


End file.
